


An Oddity

by HauntRavensong



Series: Adventure of Miles Lancaster [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel Wings, Implied Sexual Content, Lucifer Redemption, M/M, Magic, Michael Redemption, Miles has no clue of why they want to be close to him, Monsters, Multi, Name-Calling, Oblivious Original Male Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship Advice, Secrets, Tags May Change, eventual stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 72,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntRavensong/pseuds/HauntRavensong
Summary: Miles Lancaster was born a hunter but not raised. When an old curse alters his body and gives him wings, his hunter mother abandons him in the town she last hunted in. That leads him to being adopted by a kind soul and his life takes new direction as a thief for hire.To make sure his wings aren't a hindrance to his chosen job, he uses an enchanted amulet that renders them both invisible and incorporeal.He hasn't shown his wings to anyone but his mom, however, that changes when the Winchesters make him return a favor owed and ends up surrounded by the archangels believed to be gone or in the Cage. Will he survive them when they see his wings?
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural)/Original Male Character(s), Lucifer (Supernatural)/Original Male Character(s), Michael (Supernatural)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Adventure of Miles Lancaster [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600306
Comments: 33
Kudos: 43





	1. The Big Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> Miles is the same OC in my origin wing fic and I did my best to describe his wings in how they looked... I would post the pic, but original settings are back and won't let me get it off my phone's gallery. *Le kweh*
> 
> I originally had the idea of the soulmate thing buuut it might be a slow burn thing. As much as I love Gabriel, Michael and this Lucifer, I'm horrible writing smut scenes. But if you guys are interested in that then I'll try my best.

(Edit Dec. 11th. I found a way to get my photos on here! Please do not steal this, I made it myself and will send all the spiders in the world if it does get taken. I made it in Paint so not so great >.>)

This is maybe the worst night Miles has been through.

Okay no, scratch that. It's only the second worst. The worst night he's ever had was when his feathered monstrosities of wings burst from his back as a kid. Not only did that hurt like hell, but he also almost lost his life because of all the blood he lost. The only reason he's alive was because someone took pity on the hurt boy and took him to the hospital in time.

Tonight is quickly climbing beyond that though. Not a hunter himself, Miles is familiar with the things going bump in the night, and was aquatinted with the Winchesters. _Sadly_ he owes them a favor and his abilities as a thief came in extra handy so far on this job. Now only to be surrounded by the three still living archangels.

Fuck. His. Life.

Miles and Dean were facing Michael and Lucifer while Castiel and Sam were facing Gabriel. How can one prepare for archangels?

Despite the encroaching danger, Miles fiddled with his amulet out of habit. This was the only thing that kept his wings invisible and incorporeal from the world and became his lifeline, in a sense. He really needed it now.

Oddly enough they actually would've been cornered earlier if it wasn't for Miles. Somehow, by some odd twist of fate, he saw something out of the corner of his eye that revealed this to be an ambush. He can see what it was more clearly: _**wings**_. He can see the wings on the archangels, but the brothers aren't reacting much so he wrote it off as maybe they could see the wings as well.

Miles' own wings shivered in fear at the thought of being tortured. Especially by Gabriel, who he knew by lore kind of specialized in it.

Even though none of them have the weapons needed to kill them, Miles does have a few items that can at least slow them down. It seemed that one of them read his mind and suddenly his satchel of flashbangs is gone. He heard someone tsk and glared intensely at Michael.

"Little humans like you shouldn't play with those things."

The thief's glare hardened at the archangel if that was possible. "Did you just fucking ' _tsk_ ' me?" When Dean placed his hand on his chest to hold him back, he turned his glare to him and said, "You tell me to hush and I'll tear your world a-fucking-sunder!"

One thing that always got Miles into trouble was his short fuse temper. If nothing else his temper is more like a child throwing a fit since he isn't actually violent unless his life is in danger. Sometimes the bickering he causes can make him forget the more serious situations, but the archangels seem amused.

What Miles didn't realize was that Dean's hand is caught in the amulet and when he shoved the man back the amulet went with it, showing all in the room his secret that he usually is so careful to keep. He only noticed something was wrong when Dean stared up so he followed the gaze only freeze.

It was then that he could just feel the eyes on his wings.

His wings were visible, and now does the fear seep back into his very being. The wings are another spot on him that can be tortured and would be much more painful with how much more sensetive they are. Because of this fear, his wings lowered and closed very tightly to his body. He couldn't see the awed expressions of the archangels, or the concerned glances from the brothers.

Dean knew that there was a reason Miles cut slits in his duster coats but he never thought that he'd have wings! He moved when he saw Michael step in Miles' direction, becoming the thief's shield. While the man doesn't agree with much of what Miles has done ~~(stealing from the bunker)~~ he knows that this is just what the thief was raised as.

As soon as Dean opened his mouth, Michael snapped his fingers making his brothers and Miles appear in a...mansion? It looked like an abandoned one, if the broken furniture and windows meant anything. Miles couldn't get a very good look around because of voices getting closer to his trembling form.

The wings behind the archangels took on dominant displays, stretching far and high up, but they weren't aggressive. Miles' own wings were still down and only somewhat responded in kind.

"Aren't you just full of surprises." It was a statement more than a question from Lucifer as he strode over to the thief casually like a walk in a park. That alone made Miles wince and jolt backwards, only to hit Gabriel, who then put his arms around his shoulders to hold him still. Miles is taller than Gabriel, but only by a few inches so it wasn't that hard for him to hold Miles in place.

When he whispered to the thief, he winced again. "Easy...we won't hurt you. We never planned on hurting you."

Now Lucifer was right in front of them, but instead of freezing in terror again he actually began to try and fight Gabriel's hold until the archangel in front snapped his fingers and forced Miles' wings to reach up and stretch out. Lucifer guessed that the human maybe had a 19 to 20 foot wingspan, which is very impressive, as his hand settled on a wing. That made Miles freeze and look away from him.

"Beautiful." He breathed as he dragged his hand with the grain of the feathers.

Instead of being a solid color like most angels, the human's wings are a deep purple with tiny silver dots on the main ridge where most of the smaller and downy feathers are. The middle feathers on the wings have an unusual bright purple stripe lining them sideways and all of the primary feathers along the wings start off as the very dark purple but fade to much lighter and brighter purples at the tips. 

His own wings tried to caress the feathers of the frightened human but they just phased through them although he did note the twitch from the human.

Michael then got the attention of his brothers when he approached the other wing and gently placed his on the ridge. His voice made Miles shut his eyes tight so none of them could see his fear. "We can find him later. Take him back to the Winchesters, Lucifer. And do be gentle, I still want to play with it later."

....It?

For a moment his fear was forgotten in the moment of indignation. His bright hazel eyes snapped open and found the green orbs of the vessel the archangel was using. "Look here you piece of-!"

He didn't get to finish before Lucifer suddenly took off and Miles actually landed on his butt, but his landing itself was embarrassing since Sam became his landing pad. Sam hit the floor with a loud thud and Miles' right wing found itself landing on the taller man's face, making him sputter.

By the time that Dean and Castiel came rushing in at hearing the shouts, Miles was sitting on Sam's torso looking around before his face contorted into frustration. It seemed that he forgot that he was sitting on someone, which made Dean's eyes crinkle in amusement at his brother's bitch face.

Then the thief's wings fluffed out with his annoyance as he shouted very loudly. "THAT FEATHER-HEADED MOTHER FUCKER CALLED ME AN IT!"

* * *

_**A month later....** _

Gabriel stood in front of the door pondering his options about how to find Miles again. Just like the brothers Winchester, the thief became hard to track and he knows that likely his little brother Cassie may have engraved Enochian onto his ribs. Although he doesn't really blame the young man for hiding.

In fact he'd maybe encourage it if he was in that position, a human with large feathered wings. He knows that his oldest brothers would kidnap him and not let him out and Gabriel won't deny that he wants to keep Miles too, but cutting him off from the rest of the world isn't the way to go.

It was hell just to learn the thief's name.

Also the archangel wants to know how he was able to spot them that night. There was a sneaking suspicion in the back of his mind, however, he has to be sure.

The only things that he was able to learn about Miles is that one, he wasn't a regular at the bunker and two, this house is owned by a woman who the thief visited regularly. Being determined to know someone, a human, scared the archangel a little but this human wasn't ordinary. 

He knocked on the door a few times and what he was met with was very unexpected. The woman in front of him did look older than the thief, but he could sense that she herself wasn't human... _Interesting_. The woman was dressed as if she was about to go out on a business meeting.

"Hello, I'm sorry to barge in like this but does Miles live here?"

She gave him a look that can only be described as total shock and surprise, but she composed herself quickly. "He did but moved out some years ago. Although he does still visit me. Are you a friend of his?"

The charm was laid on thick when he replied. He's on a mission after all. "Yeah, but I recently found out something about him and he's avoiding me. I was hoping you could help me know him better and convince him that he means a lot to me despite his... extra appendages."

On the woman's face was sympathy and slight frustration, but she let the archangel in anyways. "Come in, you're the first person to ever admit that you are his friend, and it isn't often he shows his wings to anyone, especially on accident. Would you like anything to drink?"

"No, thank you." He refused politely and sat on the couch. The house itself is just a single story in a cul-de-sac. This honestly seemed to be the exact opposite of the thief's personality.

The woman sat in a nearby chair and spoke seriously. "Firstly, I'd ask that you keep this visit and his wings in general to yourself. He has a hard enough time talking with others, and know that if you hurt him in any way, shape, or form, I will kill you. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes ma'am." He knew better than to incur the wrath of a vengeful mother, even though he could easily kill her. "Has...has he had his wings his entire life?"

"Not quite." She told him after setting down her tea. "It's a little complicated, so I hope you have time for a little story." When she saw him nod with wonder I his eyes, she smiled sadly. "All right, I'll tell you what happened and answer any questions you have."


	2. The Triple Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles has been hiding for nearly two months from the angels and believed that he wouldn't be found. Since when does he get what he wants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you already read the first chapter, I recommend going back because I finally managed to post the picture I made of Miles' wings! :D Although they looked brighter in Paint than they do now...

_"She got eyes like a neon sign, stare you down and make ya cry. An iron will, and a thirst to kill. Ya wanna see her stuff, she gonna show ya."_ The song thrummed through the club as Miles showed off his muscled torso to the crowd.

Normally he wouldn't do this but someone he's tracking down for information frequents the club and likes to harass the other men working. The things he does for a good payout is on the lines of ridiculousness at this point, and dangerous in a place like this and with three archangels on the loose. He's worried about the archangels yeah, but he just can't stop working. 

His mom would kick his ass if he asked her for any money. At least he thinks so anyways.

When he spotted the older woman he was looking for staring at him, he made sure to give a show in the tight as hell leather pants. This made him uncomfortable, however he couldn't let it show. Although he does plan on staying away from bars and clubs for a while now.

Somehow Miles' dancing was very in beat with the music and he even got a few cat calls from other women. Some even grabbed the hem of the sleeveless vest, but he playfully batted their hands away until he sashayed his way to the table she was at. Miles didn't get too close though, he knew enough that this woman liked to be the one in control.

She offered a wicked smile and crooked her finger to beckon him closer so he did. "Do you give...private shows, cowboy?" The woman whispered and licked her lips. On the inside he cringed but instead gave a coy smile and nodded. Then all of a sudden she was dragging him by the vest lapel to one of the side rooms.

Once in the room she pulled the curtain and sat on the couch. "Show me your goods, cowboy. And do give a show, I'd like to-"

The next thing Miles sees is a bright flash of blinding light he had to shield his eyes from with an odd ringing noise. He recognized this from Castiel as a smite, and when he peeked from behind his hand the woman became nothing more than a pile of ash. The information he needed to find the necklace he was going to steal is gone. In a flash.

Anger began to boil in his gut when he saw the three said archangels standing there as their wings stretched proudly behind them. Michael put his hand down while Lucifer gave his older brother and annoyed look, like he wanted to smite the woman. Gabriel had already looked off to the side, feeling the raw anger in Miles already.

"What the absolute **fuck** are you doing here?" Miles scowled, fear and beautiful wings ignored for now. "And why the hell did you kill her?!"

The two oldest archangels gave him their own angered glares but Lucifer responded first. "We save you from a cougar and throwing yourself at her, and this is how you thank us, Miles?" This mother fucker began to 'tsk' him too. "You need your priorities on being thankful checked."

Again, unbeknownst to Miles, his amulet is gone so his wings are flared up in annoyance and anger. He hadn't noticed even as he retorted with almost shouting. "Any of you assholes tsk me again and I'll drench your asses in holy fire! Not that it's any of your damn business but I needed that woman alive! She was the only one with info on a stupid necklace I was hired to steal and you just botched my job!" He pointed at the ash pile for emphasis on his point.

The two had the decency to look embarrassed while Gabriel finally perked, smirking at his brothers in smug satisfaction, "I told you guys but did ya listen? Noooo."

That actually somehow made Miles snort in surprise, making the youngest archangel grin at him. Then the guy was beside Miles, his golden and blue wings on one side almost encompass the human. It was then that he noticed his own wings and he glared at all three of them again, "FUCKING REALLY?!"

"They're beautiful wings." Gabriel shrugged as he stepped away, another smug grin on his face as he gazed at Miles. "Anyways, Mikey, Luci, I think you two owe him an apology."

Michael then stepped a little closer but kept a respectable distance from him. Unlike Gabriel's multicolored wings, Michael's are a pure white almost giving them a glow but it isn't overwhelming like the light of the smite. Lucifer's are a pinkish with an effect like Gabriel's blue with the metallic specks.

"I am actually sorry about ruining your job, Miles." The archangel's voice even sounded sincere which surprised Miles. He expected them to just poof him to that run down mansion like last time. Then Michael smiled, "We wanted to be a little more...courteous this time."

"Get out of my brain." Miles' eyes narrowed at him and shifted to Lucifer when he stepped forward, same distance as Michael.

"I'm sorry too for thinking that you'd just throw yourself at someone."

If Miles didn't know any better, he'd think that they are slightly jealous but he knows that isn't the likely case at all. He knew his wings are part of their motive. The wings are always part of someone's motive for better or worse. It never had anything to do with who he is as a person unless they want to kill him that is.

Off to his side Gabriel frowned when Miles' wings began constricting toward his body again out of the underlaying fear. It was slowly creeping back into the human and Gabriel didn't want him to get scared so he stood beside Miles again and stared at his brothers. At this point their eyes darkened somewhat finally realizing the provocative outfit he was wearing. "Me and Little Wings here are going out for a while. See ya later."

Without warning Gabriel poofed them just outside of the Chattanooga aquarium. Miles looked up to see that his wings were hidden and his clothes were changed. Huh, he needs to learn that trick.

"Sorry about them." Gabriel said, getting the human's attention. He thought maybe Miles got whiplash from how fast he turned his head. "They used to be not so bad but any time in the Cage can mess with anything's head."

Miles followed after the archangel to the entrance and quipped with a raised brow, "Didn't you kill Dean a hundred times or so?" It wasn't a surprise when the archangel huffed a sigh.

"I brought him back." He defended himself before manifesting some passes before handing it to the lady in front of them. She let them both in and even gave them a flyer. Apparently there were different events happening, and even a special in the IMAX. Miles was mostly in shock since the woman, or anyone for that matter, wasn't reacting to the giant golden and blue wings. For now he shrugged it off thinking that the people just think of them as cosplay or something.

This is definitely suspicious but Miles ignored it and decided to mimic Jar Jar. "Yeah but still, how rude."

Gabriel barked out a surprised laugh and then began to tell Miles what kind of day that's set up for them. The place holds some nostalgia for Miles since he came here once when he was ten. Damn the place has changed. It's even bigger than he remembers, but still, how did Gabriel know that he'd like this place?

For now, just one moment he decided to just try and have fun seeing how the archangel seemed to have planned everything out. He'll humor the divine being with this and hopefully it won't bite him in the ass. He has had enough of that from the women in the club.

There was just one thing on his mind though so he asked when there wasn't as many people around as they walked toward the otters first. "Gabriel, I know your brothers got out of the Cage but...what happened to Adam? I thought Michael needed him."

The expression was unreadable as Gabriel explained, "He did at first but Adam wanted to try and live a normal life again. Lucifer and I worked on a carbon copy of young John since big bro's connection was strongest with that vessel so once that was done, he got in and Adam left on his own. I told him to pray to me or Michael if he was in a jam though."

"That's nice of Michael." Miles huffed after that. "The next time he calls me an it, I'm shoving a branch burning with holy fire up his butt. See how he likes that divine spear."

That earned another barked laugh from Gabriel. He didn't blame Miles for feeling what he felt, but Michael has since regretted that statement after they finally found him by using his old molted feathers to track him down. For the most part they only watched but tonight was unexpected finding him at the club.

He's hopeful that his brothers can get their heads out of their asses when it's their turn to take Miles on a date. Much trust has to be built and tonight wasn't the best start for that so they'll have to make it up to him.


	3. Repairs and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some days past since Gabriel took Miles out, and no jobs have been coming in so he decides to do some house chores. Until a call and the three Feather Heads surprise him in different ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write the dates they take Miles on but with Lucifer and Michael, I'm not sure what kind of date they would take him on... If you guys want to put a suggestion in the comments, go ahead.
> 
> The italics in this are for separating his voice from the other line.

The days have been so slow since no snatch jobs have been coming in for Miles. He normally hates it when there is a lull in the world, but this time he doesn't completely mind. This break is allowing him to make repairs to the house his mom gave to him. It's rather large being a farm house by a small lake. It has two stories, three bathrooms although the one on the first floor only has a toilet and sink, five rooms and a huge living room and kitchen.

Too big for one person but he's happy with it because of the somewhat remote location and it gives him the freedom of leaving his wings out of hiding. Said wings are slightly twitching with every sudden movement as Miles is replacing his wooden floor. Having them hidden for too long with his amulet dulls his reaction time with moving them so lately he made it a point to not take so many jobs.

He has plenty of money anyways.

The phone ringing startled him since he was using his music app on it and having headphones plugged into his head didn't help. A few low curses escaped before he took them off and answered the damn thing. "Hello?"

 _"Hello, Miles."_ His mom replied, making him somewhat gulp. _"I wanted to talk to you about something."_

When he turned around, he held back a squeak seeing the three archangels there, eyes becoming nearly as wide as plates. Again. He somewhat scowled at them and was about to tell her that he'd call her back but Gabriel stopped him and whispered, "We can wait."

Miles just stared somewhat dumbfounded but continued the conversation after glancing at those huge wings on them. "Okay, about what, Mom?" What she told him next made him want to just disappear out of existence. And she said it so casually too.

_"About the Christmas party I plan on hosting."_

His brows nearly shot to the sky at that. "Okay..." He wasn't really getting why his mom would call him about it. She knows that he doesn't like really going because of the shifters in her family. They hate him because he's the child of a hunter that she took in. Most members even made it clear that they would kill him if they happen to see him. "Why are you telling me about it?"

She sighed, _"Because I want you to come this year. Now I already spoke with my family members and they promised to be on their best behavior if they came. It's most likely not happening since this party is mainly for my co-workers at the law firm."_

"Wait wait wait." He had begun to pace at this point. His feathers now very much ruffled, and it drew in the scrutiny of the three angels. "You want me to go to a party where there are at least some shifters from your family that wouldn't hesitate to shank my ass? Um... yeah, sorry but aRE YOU INSANE?!"

The angels shared a glance with one another while he screamed and when Miles turned to look at them, he just shrugged. For a moment he actually forgot that they were here. His wings lowered in a submissive position with seeing them and that action made them share another concerned glance.

 _"No, I'm not."_ She replied flatly. He could hear her eye roll and unamusement. _"Miles, no matter what any of them say you're my son and I love you. It's their problem that they can't deal with you being a human."_

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes as he reminded her, "A human that happens to be a freak of nature." His face suddenly contorted to frustration when he felt his wing begin to itch. It always happens when he talks about them or if they're too dirty.

_"Still my son. Now I don't want an answer right away about the party, I doubt any of the family will show up since most of my co-workers will be there too. It isn't until the day before Christmas Eve so you have plenty of time. At least text your answer to me, okay?"_

He caved in at her pleading tone with a sigh, "Okay, okay I'll think about it and text you some other time before then. Or call. Listen, I gotta let you go for now, I have a few guests."

 _"No problem, Kiwi."_ Miles flushed in embarrassment at the old nickname making the damned feathers poof out again. This time he heard a couple of snickers and flipped the bird at the owners while telling her goodbye and hanging up. Then he fully turned to face the archangels.

"Okay, now why are you three here in my house?"

After the last time at the club, Miles knew to expect them more often since it was obvious that they had a way to track him down. Although he is surprised that they waited this long before finding him again.

"You aren't going to ask us how we got in?" Michael raised a brow at him earning a bored expression from the human. He also glanced at Miles' wings noting how much darker they look. They must be in need of grooming.

"Dude, I know that my wards are broken for now since I began renovating my house. That a big duh." He then walked to the kitchen, angels behind him. While a little annoyed, he knew that being angry all the time wasn't good and also he isn't in the mood to argue since he has to think about a party now. "You guys want anything or...?"

"Got any ice cream?" Gabriel asked with a charming smile. He was happy that Miles seemed less afraid of them, and more relaxed since the date at the aquarium. The stuffed otter he got Miles was spotted sitting on a shelf in the living room. Not that he'll point it out, the poor guy might get too embarrassed again.

Miles nodded and got out two unopened cartons. One was plain vanilla while the other is the Rolo ice cream. Then he turned to Michael and Lucifer, "What about you two?" They shook their heads as they sat at the table and Gabriel happily chowed down on the ice cream. Miles stayed at his island counter, "So...you three just wanted to scare the shit out of me?"

"No no!" Michael quickly protested before explaining. "We were told that we've been rather... rude with you. Me and Lucifer wanted to give a more sincere apology than the one we gave at the club." Michael surprisingly sounded very genuine with that.

Looking between the two, Miles could see their hopeful glances. He isn't one to hold a grudge for very long, and he understood why these two were rude. Being the most powerful archangels, they are bound to be arrogant. Castiel was even that way until Dean knocked some sense into him. Demons are arrogant too, and all living creatures are dicks.

He breathed a sigh through his nose and told the two. "Look rude is kinda part of your personality and honestly I can be rude as fuck if I even bother trying, but I'll accept your apology on the condition that you guys stop scaring the fuck out of me when you poof in."

That made the two smile and feel a sense of hope. If what Gabriel said to them earlier is true then they need to work on bonding and knowing Miles a little better.

"If ya want," Lucifer then spoke, leaning forward on the table chin in his hand. "we can help you out with your house project. You look a little worse for wear anyways."

Miles rolled his eyes at him. "Says the feather head who nearly made his vessel burst when he killed demigods. If you guys wanna help, fine I won't stop you but all I'm doing is replacing the wood....floors." He didn't even get to finish since all they did was snap their fingers and the floor was completely different. It was still wood but it was dark wood instead of what he had.

He liked it but still...

"Y'know, you guys kind of make things too easy."

"At least you aren't too easy." Gabriel quipped with a wink. It actually confused Miles because he never cared much for flirting so he is a little slow on the puns and jokes. The look made the youngest archangel laugh while Lucifer smiled and shook his head, and Michael groaned, but Miles just shrugged and went off to find his list of what he wanted done.

It wasn't until he found the list that he finally got what Gabriel meant. He shouted loud enough so they could hear him, making the archangel laugh so hard he fell out of his seat holding his stomach. "FUCKING REALLY, GABRIEL?"


	4. Heckin' Floofin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles is still suffering from the lack of jobs so once again he gets a visit from the ever visiting archangels. This time though after asked to spend time with Lucifer, his insecurity rises and almost snaps at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at naming chapters. Forgive me.

Today was a day to play. A day of extended vacation, no sudden calls, and for now no archangels so Miles began to play some Outlast. Even though he is easily scared, he liked the air of mystery with this game. Although he definitely could live without the jumpscares.

And the fact that the protagonist's name is Miles as well didn't really make him feel better. Creepy as fuck.

He had just gotten to the point of meeting Dr. Trager when hands gripped his shoulders, making him not only jump but also scream and throw his controller into his tv. It effectively shattered the screen. Miles turned around and took a look at the owner of the offending hands.

Once again there were the archangels, but it was Lucifer that was behind him. (Go figure) Gabriel and Michael were holding back some laughs while Lucifer offered an apologetic glance and smile. His face began to heat up from the embarrassment with the not so manly scream.

Lucifer's wings actually lowered somewhat in what Miles guessed was maybe submission or maybe a little fear. He somewhat researched the possible ways that wings could maybe be used to communicate or be intact with emotions like his own. The other two's wings were in a non-aggressive lowered stance, but his own feathers are of course floofed because of the scare.

He cleared his throat and looked back to his poor tv, "Hi again, guys. I thought we agreed just days ago that you would at least knock or something to let me know you were here."

"We tried," Michael said with a smirk. Bastard, "but you were distracted."

"Oops." Is all Miles said as he inspected the damage. It sucked because he just bought this damn flat screen. He accepted the loss and turned back around while trying to smooth down his feathers. "Okay, so...you guys need anything?"

Lucifer took that opportunity to step forward and actually seemed a little shy. "Well I wanted to take you out as a way of meaning my apology. If that's...okay with you, of course."

This sent his thoughts into overdrive. Lucifer, the archangel that hates humans the most, wants to take him out for the day? The universe must be ending, or he's going brain dead for that to happen. What does he say? How can he make himself sound not so surprised so this archangel doesn't roast his ass?

"Huh?" Go brain. So eloquently put. He mentally kicked himself before saying something else. "You didn't hear that, but...why do you want to take me out? I mean I know you said in a way of apology but I just don't get why you would go to this length for a human?"

They all shared one of those glances again and their wings now lowered a little more. Lucifer then turned back and sighed while rubbing the back of his neck. "I know I didn't give the best first impression and yeah, I do not like humans but you're different."

That set off Miles, his wings rising and floofing out. His voice was laced with sarcasm and anger. "Oh gee, I wonder why. It couldn't be the fact that I happen to be a human freak with wings. Let me tell you three one thing, if it wasn't for the fact I had them you would've killed me that night because that makes me an average human. You only bother me now because of them, it has nothing to do with actual me!"

And damn the anger was rolling off of Miles, but he's just so tired of his wings being the only reason why anyone would want anything to do with him. At least with his mom she isn't always gawking at them like a cat staring at a canary.

Seeing the angels back off made him feel both bad and a little elated, but they only backed off because of course he's the only human with wings. Looking back he realized that it was also the only reason why Gabriel took him out alone. He didn't want to know Miles himself, he just wanted him to be comfortable enough to always have his wings shown.

He hated how gullible he is.

"Just get out. All of you." Miles gritted out, good mood effectively squashed. 

Surprisingly they did leave, but he just doesn't get why he's letting this upset him so much. He knew from the start that they were only interested in the wings and humored them. Why is he so mad about it now?

Frustration was thick in his veins as he got his amulet and phone. He dialed a number he knew that always had a job for him at the ready. "Mouser, it's me. Yeah I'm looking, got bored at home. Got anything for me?" He hoped this job will be enough to pay for his tv at least.

* * *

Lucifer slumped back on the couch while Michael sat somewhat beside him and Gabriel sat in the recliner. This day didn't go as planned, and boy they didn't expect that blow out from the human. It honestly made them feel like shit for not noticing this insecurity that Miles has.

It explained so much though and in a sense he is right. If he was an ordinary human then they wouldn't be as interested, but they'd still be curious. Miles saw them before they could've springed their trap on the Winchesters, long forgotten now.

This was a slap and Gabriel should've seen it coming. He was the one that went to the shifter that raised Miles after all, and seeing those home videos of the human as a child to a teenager hinted at that. Hopefully Miles will calm down enough for Lucifer and Michael to get their dates in so they can see if Miles can see their wings as well.

They just have to redouble their efforts to show him that they are interested in him with or without wings. How can they do that?

"This courting is more difficult than I anticipated." Michael mused, "I like a challenge, but I fear of making him angry enough for full rejection."

Gabriel looked at his older brothers. There was a sadness that he hasn't seen since they fought all those years ago. Contrary to popular belief, Michael hated their father's decision to banish Lucifer, and now they're working on rebuilding their relationship since the oldest realized that their father more enjoyed them fighting than getting along.

"The biggest issue is convincing Miles that it's not only his wings we like about him." He told his older brothers. "Whether it's him almost getting killed or people wanting to be around him, he's convinced that the cause is always his wings."

"I can see why he has an issue with that." Lucifer peeked from under his arm that is over his face. "Any kind of long term contact apparently always revolved around them. For better or worse. I already have an idea of trying to show him otherwise, but remember when his mom mentioned that party?"

The other two nodded, listening to him intently. "What if we went with him to it. It's before Christmas Eve so that gives me and you...maybe a little under a week for our dates, Michael."

"Indeed." He agreed, "And I think accompanying him to the party is a good idea. Mostly humans so he has no choice but to hide his wings."

"And we can spoil him until he's cooked lobster red." Gabriel chimed in. "I think this was just a frustration spat. He did break his tv after that accidental scare. Hopefully it won't last too long.

Lucifer only smirked. "That scream was adorable though."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...I have a couple of ideas for other long stories. Sometimes I wish my brain would stop and let me have ideas for the ones I already have ;-;


	5. More Questions than Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something unusual happens to Miles but he finds himself somewhat liking it despite his better judgement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas guys! I will try to add chapters to another fic before I play host to family. If not then I apologise ahead of time. ☃️

Miles woke up with a start and looked around at his surroundings. He relaxed seeing the familiar walls of the farm house but was still tense because the bed was much larger than usual. He has a queen sized bed although this one was even larger than a king size! 

How the _fuck_?

His wings rose in slight alarm as he got out of the bed. The entire bedspread was different too. The blankets and sheets were...fluffy? It was actually then that he realized that he is only in pj bottoms and topless. He sleeps topless anyways but something was just off.

"Hey Cupcake."

Miles whirled around wings floofed out and glared at the archangel that called him that. Gabriel himself seemed bewildered at the glare and held his hands up in surrender. His blue and gold wings did the same thing. "Whoa, easy there." He then chuckled, "Wow I wonder what ruffled your feathers today. Did you have another nightmare, Sweet Cheeks?"

Okay, Miles couldn't help but blush at the nicknames. Given the smirk on the trickster, he could see it too but Miles gathered his courage and shoved his anger down while crossing his arms. "Why are you in my house? I told you and your brothers to leave me alone."

"Leave you alone?" Gabriel tilted his head and even sounded sad. "I don't remember us getting into an argument. I'm sorry for whatever I did, Cupcake. Does that mean that we aren't going to visit your family for the holidays? Your sister said she's making some of your favorite lasagna." He waggled his brows at him.

This just made him even more confused and nearly choke on air. His sister? The only sister he has is his blood sister and the last thing he knew of her was when she was letting their older brother beat him up before being abandoned. They never cared.

He backed up and just looked around wildly in slight panic making Gabriel worried. The panic made the other two archangels poof into the room. They looked for danger but it was clear so they looked to their little brother.

"I just mentioned his sister and he panicked." He told them. They didn't understand where this panic was coming from but they had to do something soon. Miles is on the verge of a panic attack.

Michael seemed to know what to do since he slowly approached Miles and then made one of his six wings lock feathers with Miles' wing, it snapped the human out of his stupor and stared at the interwoven feathers. His chest was still heaving but the archangels moved closer to him, Lucifer using his wing to lock feathers with the other wing while Gabriel hugged him and wrapped his wings around them protectively.

_It felt safe._

_This is too good to be true._

_What is happening?!_

"Easy." Michael cooed into his ear as he massaged the wing with his own. The violet appendage preened at the touch and it made him show a small smile. "You're okay, Miles. Just breathe, love."

Wait...love? What the hell?!

"Relax, Miles." Lucifer then spoke and got closer. "You're safe with us. What's gotten you spooked?"

"What's going on?" Miles got out of their grips and moved through them to the door. "Just what the hell are you tryin' to pull?"

The confusion was evident when they gave each other glances. They didn't quite know what Miles was asking, but Michael was the one who spoke to him. "Miles, we're getting ready to spend Christmas Eve with your mother, brother, and sister. Did you forget?"

"That's a part of it, but I'm mainly talking about us, apparently." Miles gestured to himself and them to emphasize his point. "Why are you three acting like we're in a relationship?" At this point his wings were slightly shaking in his distress. Sometimes he wished they would stay still.

A voice belonging to Castiel directly behind him made him jump and let out an embarrassing squeak so he glared while Castiel spoke. "Because you are. At least I thought you were. Is everything okay?"

While the human's eyes widened, Gabriel responded. "Yeah, I think the nightmare he had short circuted his brain a moment. Are you and the apocalyptic duo ready to go, Cassie?"

Wait wait **wait**...

The conversation around Miles became whitenoise as he processed what was just said. He's in a relationship with three archangels? When did that happen?! Why would they even bother with him? Oh wait, his wings. The exact reason he was pissed off at them before, but when the fuck did this happen?

A hand on his shoulder caused him to flinch again but his wing slapped the owner, which is Lucifer who sputtered a bit on the impact. He still gave Miles a concerned expression. "I know the holidays are sometimes overwhelming for humans, but you do have us to help, Miles." When the archangel brought him in for a hug, Miles just let it happen. He can't really struggle against their strength anyways.

But it still made him feel safe, as odd as it sounds.

"We should be ready in a little while, Castiel." Michael's voice was clearly heard. "Although I'm a bit surprised that Dean and Sam agreed to go. As far as I know they do not like the vessel I'm using."

"They don't like it but they understand that you refuse to use Adam." Castiel then turned back to Miles and smiled fondly seeing his older brother being loveable with the human. The three finding their soulmate in Miles is a little relief. In a way they all aren't trying to kill someone.

Miles himself is still trying to grasp on what the fuck was even happening, but for now he has to go with it. Maybe he'll get a better understanding of what's going on. Although maybe he should first get Lucifer to let go.

Why is this affecting him?

Finally calmed down from the initial shock, Miles got made them get out so he could get dressed. Although he asked Castiel to stay so he could ask questions. "Cass, I know this will be a dumb question to you, but how long have I been in a relationship with all three of them?"

He tilted his head at the human. "About a year now. Ever since you confessed that you could see their wings they became more insistent to knowing you better."

Miles knew that he never told anyone about that, but right now isn't the time to call that out. Something may be wrong but he doesn't know what yet so he has to bide his time until it clicks.

"But I'm not a prophet of anything close to an angel." He sighed and turned to the angel holding up a couple of shirts. "Which one? And how come I can even feel them now?"

"The royal blue, and the reason you can see them is because you are their soulmate but I'm surprised they're letting you feel them. Making our wings corporeal is part of courtship." Then a smile played on his lips. "Your mother was happy to learn that you were finally dating someone. Or three people, actually."

Soulmate?

"Angels have soulmates?" Miles was genuinely surprised and interested. "No offense meant, Cass, but I thought angels technically didn't have souls."

The angel grabbed a pair of jeans that would go with the shirt. "No offense taken and you're right, but our grace is a close second. And being on Earth long enough I think we may have grown to have one in a sense. Some angels have soulmates but it's rare. It's believed that angels that supposedly need an anchor will have a soulmate to be that."

This is a lot to think about for Miles. Why the hell would he be a good soulmate to the three still living archangels? Honestly Castiel makes it sound like he'll just be weighing them down but he knew that the angel meant well.

This is going to take a while to get used to until he can figure out what's going on.


	6. Loosen Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Miles explores the changes that he knows and then realizes something about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely, I is making progress.

_This really isn't right_ , Miles thought to himself as he and his now apparent boyfriends and soulmates stood in front of a large farm house. It's different from his since it actually has animals, no lake, and just bigger in every sense of the word.

Michael insisted on Miles not wearing his amulet since everyone here knows about his wings, however he thinks it was an excuse for the archangels to keep staring at them. Only they weren't. Their attention was fully away from his wings, he just kept glancing at them when they happened to look at the appendages to make sure the feathers are okay.

Some children, a boy and girl, were playing with a couple of Doberman puppies but when the kids spotted them, they and the dogs ran full force. Lucifer and Gabriel rescued the presents and food Miles was carrying before the young man got arms full of kids. He was utterly confused until they spoke in unison.

"Uncle Miles!"

... Uncle?

His wings lowered somewhat and began to ruffle feathers, a sign that he's getting a little stressed. Lucifer cut in before the kids could possibly make Miles uncomfortable even more, "Heya kids, how about you help us carry this stuff inside? There's a lot more we have!"

The archangel kept his tone friendly toward the kids, and they did as he told grabbing the lighter things to carry with the puppies on their heels. When they were gone far enough Gabriel came up behind Miles and wrapped his arms around his waist. The action made him jump but he calmed down when seeing the amber eyes staring at him with such concern that he had to hold back a whine. 

"You good, Cupcake?" Gabriel asked as his brothers began to hug them too.

He was choked up and wasn't sure why. Being called uncle was enough of a shock, but just seeing the emotions in their eyes...he couldn't quite handle it. "I... I think so."

"It's going to be okay." Michael assured him, "We don't have to stay longer than we have to."

Why did their hugs just feel so right? Miles loved and hated it at the same time, but he didn't dwell on it long. He brushed them off and went toward the car they came in to get more of the things they brought out just as the two kids came back. He learned the names of the kids, Victor and Vikki, and their mother is his older sister.

He didn't think she'd ever have enough heart to have kids, but that's neither here nor there at the moment. For now he must still play this facade. It's irritating though and he hopes he can figure out what to do soon.

He doesn't know if he'll last with the archangels. He's falling too fast and hard for them, and if what Cass told him was true then he really doesn't have a chance to resist.

As they approached, a young woman stepped out and smiled brightly before coming to hug Miles tight, careful of his wings though, "Oh my God, it's been too long already, Miles! And hello again, Gabe, Michael, and Lucifer. Come on in, we're getting lunch ready."

Anger, sadness, and so many other emotions and thoughts were running through his mind when he saw her. Anger and sadness because of how the knows they treated him growing up, but he also knows that she and their other siblings never actually saw the wings. They did just what their mom told them to do. It makes him feel very awkward in what to say, it's hard enough pretending to seem like this was the norm.

"Miles!" He heard her voice and froze like a kid getting caught with the cookies. His birth mother stepped out of the kitchen wearing an apron and oven mitts with a smile that was... genuine. When she hugged him, his wings and body tensed expecting a physical blow.

Feeling his newfound tension, the archangels used their grace to card through his hair and wings to soothe him. The action made him look at them with confused and slightly frightened eyes, but they just continued until Miles eased into the hug.

"Hi Mom," it felt weird and wrong to call her that on so many levels. He needs to go with it though. "Anyone else here yet?"

"No," she let him go and went to shake hands with the archangels, "Your other siblings won't be here until later. You three must be the men who captured Miles' heart." 

Gabriel practically purred his response, making Miles as red as a stop sign, "We are. I'm Gabriel, the youngest out of the three." 

"I'm Michael." He was polite with her but a little wary because of Miles' reaction to the hug. 

"And I'm Lucifer, the fun one." He gave a wink that made the others just roll their eyes at him.

His mother smiled and wasn't fazed by the name at all. If anything she radiated nothing but happiness, "Well I hope you three are treating him right. Otherwise I'd have to get back into hunting to kick your asses."

They all just had normal conversation while setting the table for the other guests and a different one for the kids. He learned that all of his older siblings have kids of their own and don't hunt, which is kind of odd, but to each their own.

It wasn't long before Sam, Dean, and Castiel showed up. Now with them they apparently met and hunted with his mother a few times so that's how they knew her. About a couple of hours later, his brother and oldest sister and their kids arrived. The kids all played outside with the animals or rode their horses.

Sometimes the kids would mess with the feathers in his wings and he let them just as long as they wouldn't pull the feathers. That shit hurts, and it always takes him so long to groom them if feathers are out of place.

It was actually kind of fun. He felt himself relaxing a bit, and he wanted to desperately believe that it was real. The safety and love he's feeling from the archangels to having his blood family. It just felt so nice that it was likely too good to be true.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Lucifer walked up beside him when he found himself watching the horses. The archangel gently placed his hand on the back of his wing and moved it slowly to his shoulder making him shiver slightly. He only smiled at the half-hearted glare Miles shot him. His own wings shook with him in his laughter.

Then Miles looked back out and huffed a breath, "Just...how this feels. Not having to worry about hiding these, and...how I feel about you three." 

Honestly he doesn't quite know how he really feels about them, but if they are soulmates then he'll like them, eventually love them. Right? He was at first very frustrated when he first met them, and he knows he snapped at them too much but it was just how he felt. He felt that for good or ill, people only were around him because of his wings but he refuses to get rid of them.

"It took a lot of doing, but I'm happy with the result," Lucifer mused while leaning on the fence and using one side of his wings to draw Miles closer to him. "You are hard to convince and please but it's well worth it."

"But... that's a given right?" He pointed out, "I'm your soulmate along with Gabe and Michael."

Both of them jumped when Michael responded, "Not quite. Soulmates don't always get along, and your life was difficult enough because of your wings." He then got right behind Miles and wrapped his arms around his middle. "Any relationship, soulmates or not, will have their ups and downs, but what's important is getting through it and much communication."

"And some kinky fun between!" Gabriel suddenly appeared in front of Miles and pecked his lips before using his wings to cover his brothers and their human. He chuckled at the blush on Miles' cheeks, "Awww, you're adorable when you blush. Seriously though, we love you for you, Miles, and yeah that counts your wings, but they're just part of you."

Miles only ducked his head down while grumbling about not being adorable earning laughs from all three. When he looked up at them, he just didn't know what to say. They were staring at him with such love and adoration that he couldn't help but look down again.

"No, no," Michael moved to his other side and gently hooked his chin to make him look at them. "None of that, Miles. You don't have to hide from us." Then he did something that made Miles nearly squeak like a giddy schoolgirl.

He kissed him, but it wasn't a peck like what Gabriel did earlier. His eyes widened but he didn't pull away. Michael was patient and slowly stroked his thumbs under his eyes until he began to kiss back.

Miles doesn't really know what he's doing, but the archangel has no problem showing him. While they kissed, Miles could feel his wings stretch and spread a little before feeling an unusual shake to them, but he isn't paying attention.

The other two are though and they're getting impatient. Gabriel actually whined at his older brother, "C'mon, Mikey, you aren't his only soulmate. You stole that kiss."

He pulled away and rested his forehead against the human's and sent his brother a playful glare, "Not unlike how you stole the first date, brother."

That even made Lucifer chuckle but he soon turned Miles to face him, "Is this okay, Miles?"

He felt like putty after that kiss but he's ready for more so he nodded his consent. Lucifer didn't need another answer with how quickly he dove in. Miles wrapped his arms around the archangel's neck who only deepened the kiss. It made him gasp but he didn't stop and his excitement is making his wings move more, now being like a flirty peacock.

Miles only pulled away when he felt his wing being tugged. His eyes looked to Gabriel, who is fidgety with wings now moving to match what his were doing. He gave Lucifer a peck to his lips and turned to the youngest. 

He nearly made Miles stagger back with his hug. This kiss was hungry and desperate compared to the control Michael had and Lucifer's gentleness, but it didn't stop him. It made him even more excited to the point that he felt himself strain against his jeans. 

When Gabriel let him breathe, Miles was a shaking mess. He hadn't kissed anyone like that before and he loved it. He loved all three of their kisses, and he knew that whether this was real or not he is falling for them.

"Hey!" They heard Dean yell from the house, "As soon as you guys are done sucking face, it's chow time!"

Miles got steady and leveled a glare along with the middle finger at Dean, "How 'bout you give in to your frustrations and confess your love to Castiel! Maybe his divine spear will loosen that stick up your -!"

He didn't finish due to taking off from a charging Winchester bull.


	7. Dire Straights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery is solved!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a dumb question for you guys, is it along the lines of stupid to attempt a fic in a fandom that interests you but know next to nothing about? 🤔

Dean and Miles were panting when they finally made it inside the house. The hunter tried his best to keep up with him, but Miles has always practiced the art of parkour so he dodged the man easily by jumping the bells of hey. Although Dean almost caught him a few times.

Sam came to the porch and saw the two nearly keel over. He had to hold in his laughter when a wing made his brother fall forward when it hit his ass as Miles fell from his exhaustion.

"If you two are done," Sam smirked at them while trying to sound like a serious mother. "We can eat inside. You two good to stand?"

"Nope." They managed to say in unison like weird twins. They gave one another a look and Miles began to laugh at the horrified expression.

The archangels then came up, Michael helping Dean up while Lucifer helped Miles. Gabriel used his grace to ease both of their tired bodies so they could at least get their asses inside. 

Dean gave Michael a slight look but he still thanked the archangel and went inside mumbling about a lack of beer. The mention of said beer made Miles blanch, "I'll never get why he thinks that shit tastes good."

"Some just like it," Gabriel shrugged before turning to go inside behind Sam. "I personally like it too, but we all have different tastes. Like how Luci likes the fruity stuff and Michael having a thing for tequila."

The total of kids went from 2 to 8, most of the tiny beings belonging to his oldest sister. His brother has only 2 as well but not twins like the other two. All of them were sitting at their own tables near the living room while the adults sat in the kitchen, but the parents favored being closer to the kids. Just in case something happens.

"So how did you four meet?" Miles' brother asked him. "And how are you guys not jealous of one another? I honestly would think you three would've ripped each other's eyes out by now, but you seem to be working the poly angle pretty well."

Of course Gabriel responded first with as much nonchalance as talking about the weather, "We met when he was trying to steal something from a museum warehouse." 

Wait...while that is true, Miles expected it to be different given how this whole scenario is at the moment. He didn't have to wait long for the inconsistencies to flare up like a bad rash, however, he also knew that it could just be a lie if they didn't know that his boyfriends are archangels.

"We were trying to find something else and he helped us after threatening our lives," Lucifer added with a fondness that is rather off putting. "He realized that we weren't interested in the item he was sent to steal."

Michael put in the last part. "After that we just kept bumping into him, but Gabriel was the first out of us to ask him on a date. We soon realized that we all liked him and he liked all three of us so why not give it a chance?"

"That is so sickeningly sweet that I might not be able to eat the pie," Dean playfully quipped, but it earned him a glare by most of the others except Miles. He himself was taking the information into stride and nearly fell out of his chair when he thought back to when Gabriel actually took him out.

It was a fucking date!

And he shoved Lucifer away when he tried taking him out to 'spend time' with him. Except it wasn't quite to hang out, he was trying to take Miles on a date too! He became sort of light headed while kicking himself for not seeing it, and with how he treated them.

Now he feels like the worst person ever, and that's difficult because he knows that he's a rotten son of a bitch.

Miles got up, feeling nauseous now and told them that he had to use the restroom. His birth mother told him that it was upstairs. Once inside, he leaned over the toilet and hurled up what he just ate. His wings stretched violently with each hurl, but once he was calm, they shook in distress once again. He then washed his hands and face, looking into the mirror only to let out a startled yelp. 

Sam was right behind him.

"Jesus fucking - Sam, why are you in here with me?" After he asked that, he noticed that Sam was suddenly in a different outfit than what he was wearing moments ago. His brows furrowed in confusion.

Sam seemed very rushed but relieved to see him, "Oh thank goodness you're okay... Listen, I need you to remember what you were doing last, what you're experiencing now downstairs... it's a Djiin illusion."

"Djiin...?" With that mention, a flood of memories came back to him.

The job he got from his contact, Mouser...him saying that the client wanted something from an abandoned museum storage and the ambush. Some monsters dragged him off to another part of the storage and knocked him out, then he woke up to...all of this.

"I'm inside the abandoned storage for the Smithsonian museum." Miles told him, very pissed now, "There are some monsters but I'm not sure what kind aside from the obvious Djiin."

Sam seemed relieved, but Miles got out so his wings wouldn't feel so cramped. The younger Winchester followed him, but they were met with the illusionary archangels who were smiling at him.

"Hey," Michael's voice is very soothing as he tries to talk to you. "Are you okay, love? The others are very worried."

"Love?" Sam actually said a little playfully, but he changed his tune seeing just how pissed Miles is. The young man grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him down only confirmed it more.

"Say anything to anyone about this and I'll fucking castrate you with a 1000 degree dull spoon, Winchester."

Miles let him go and looked for something. He knew what he had to do to wake up from a Djiin induced dream, and he hates it with every fiber of his being. He turned to Sam again when he saw the illusionary archangels walking toward him, "Fuck me, I need to find something fast. You hurry up and get out of here so you can find me please!"

"Be careful," Sam said before he disappeared, leaving Miles to deal with his illusion. It seemed that the archangels picked up on it if the scowls on their faces said anything.

"No one wants a freak like you. You'd be so much happier here," Lucifer said to Miles. He backed up and rushed back into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door in the hopes that they forgot their strength. 

He began looking around for something, anything, to do what he needed. The banging on the door made his heart beat faster out of fear, and the things being said by them hurt a little.

"Do you really think the real archangels want you as their soulmate? You're damaged goods!"

"You're a freak, not even your family wanted you!"

"You should've just died so no one would have to deal with your sad self!"

The sting of hurt settled a moment but he knew that it was a ploy for him to give in to the illusion. The hurt was then shoved aside when he finally found a bathroom razor. He freed the small blade from the plastic and the pounding at the door became more frantic along with the insults.

 _This is going to suck_ , Miles thought to himself. Never once had he thought to kill himself, even when badly depressed so this is very scary to him. His way of coping is eating a lot more or not at all.

"Here goes.... something." Miles said and pressed the blade deeply into his jugular and quickly sliced his throat before he could think about not doing it.

His eyes suddenly shot open and he heaved a breath that felt like lead filling his lungs. Wings tied by chains could be felt, and he could hear something akin to an auctioneer speaking very fast and crowds either booing or cheering.

Yup, Miles is thoroughly fucked at this point.


	8. It's a Bond Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While trying to come up with a plan, he meets the one who orchestrated his kidnapping. Afterwards he is faced with Sam, who now somewhat knows about his developing feelings for the archangels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is meant as a pun, forgive me xD. I was trying to get this chapter done sooner, buuut my nephew was on my lap and decided that it would be funny to poop on me 😑 Why are tiny hoomins evil? lol

" ** _Fuck_**!" Miles hissed in pain while trying to move. Heavy chains bound his wings and dug into the feathers to the point that it stung with every movement, along with deadbolts while cuffs bound his wrists and ankles to an old wooden chair. It creaked under his weight which told him that it's rotted. He could maybe take advantage of that.

The room he was in was dark but had a window so it was lit by the crescent moon. Yup, still in the supposed abandoned museum storage warehouse since there were a few crates with the Smithsonian logo. Why monsters would set up shop in it was beyond him, but he's seen weirder shit.

Speaking of monsters, the voices he hears just outside are still going. It's an auction from what he could hear if the faster than Sonic talking meant anything. But...what are they auctioning off? That made him scared and hoped that the Winchesters could find him.

One thing that made him very uncomfortable and now extremely terrified was the fact that whoever put him in here made sure that his coat, shirt, and amulet were gone. This meant that whoever set him up knew about his wings, so Mouser is off the suspect list. He's never felt so exposed and naked before. His body and wings trembled, rattling the cuffs and chains.

The noise was quiet but apparently enough to draw someone in since the door opened to his 'room'. A scrawny looking man stood in front of him covered in tattoos. The tattoos he recognized as what appears on a Djiin when they use their poison on some unsuspecting person. Aka, him, which really pissed him off.

The Djiin let a sickening smile out as his eyes raked over Miles' nearly prone body, but that just made Miles angry, "What the fuck is the big idea?!" He flinched at how scratchy his voice sounded.

Of course the Djiin didn't answer. He only moved to the side and a young woman wearing a stunning red dress with quite a bit of cleavage showing strode in. Miles recognized her instantly, knowing this face at least.

"Carmen," he ground out. "Of all the back stabbing shifter bitches in mom's family, I didn't expect you to get any kind of balls." She always did have a habit of being a younger face than her actual age.

The shifter, Carmen, would be his aunt in a way since she is his mom's sister. Of course though, she really disapproved of her adopting him for not only being a hunter's child and human, but also a winged human. It brought an extra danger to her if anyone else knew about them. 

She only hummed as she circled to be beside him out of view before speaking, "Oh please, Miles. You knew one of us would decide to do something about you. I just have more initiative than the others to do what must be done."

"By selling me off like a cow?" He scoffed at her. Right now he's just hoping to stall so he can be found. This is one time he regrets having Castiel engrave Enochian on his ribs. "You'd make more by selling yourself since you are a cow."

Pain went through his face when the slap connected to his cheek. If he wasn't chained then he'd kick her ass regardless of the relation between his mom and her. Although his heart began to sink as he thought about that actually. Would his mom side with him and not be so angry? Or would she side with her sister? The fight began to leave his body and Carmen could see it.

She whispered in his ear, "Who do you think told me about your client list? It was so easy to set this up, and now not only do we get to be rid of you, we can make quite a bit of money. Demons sure love having a new plaything."

If she's trying to throw her sister under the bus then she is much more dense than he thought. Never once did he tell his mom about any of his clients since she's a lawyer.

"For a shifter, you sure are a stupid idiot, Carmen." He let his head go back and stared at the ceiling of the room. He couldn't stop the surprised shout of pain when there was then a sharp pain that went up his wing and into his back. Carmen made her way to his front holding a handful of torn out feathers. Most of them were his flight feathers but instead of their usual brightness, they're darkened from lack of cleaning.

Not that they could tell.

"Show these to the audience and start marking advance bids. I want to be sure that they'd be willing to pay first before taking him," She told the Djiin who left without another word. It was kind of off putting because most Djiin he ever met were chatty assholes.

Carmen then went to the door and turned back with the most evil grin she had ever sported, "Better get comfortable in your new home, Miles. Soon you'll be such a good pet." 

The last word made him actually look at her retreating figure as the door closed, "SAY THAT TO MY FACE BITCH! Ahh, shit." He then muttered when the door fully shut. His wing hurts like hell but that will pass.

His fight is back after being called a pet and he had somewhat of an idea to get out. The chains on the wings are going to be the most difficult to work, but no way in hell is he going to just sit there and be defenseless.

He began to use his weight to wear down the chair itself. Why they were dumb enough to find a wooden, rotted chair was beyond him but he isn't going to complain since it's really in his favor.

With the bids going on outside he didn't have to worry much about making noise, but it now sounded like there was some sort of fight going on with all of the cheers and grunts out there. If the monsters are suddenly fighting then he really isn't going to last long!

"Ow, fuck! Evil ass chair," he couldn't help but say as the chair eventually, and finally, broke under his butt. Most of the pain came from the chains digging themselves into his wings and tugging other feathers. There wasn't much wiggle room but the cuffs binding him to the chair were on the arms and legs of it so the other rings were easy to get off of them. Of course it will be a problem if someone grabbed the rings, and his usual tools are in the pockets of his coat.

He isn't sure if they were smart enough to ward the place but he tried praying to Castiel anyways, but he was interrupted by the door opening. The sounds of whatever was happening was louder and it was indeed fighting out there, if the blood all over the face on the person walking in said anything....

Oh shit... Is his only thought when the man approached. While the man had the appearance of an African American businessman, his charcoal eyes revealed his true nature.

"So you're the human freak," he chuckled while licking his lips. It made Miles scared, but not as scared when he first faced off against the archangels. When the demon got closer he stepped back to try and put some distance between them to no avail. 

The demon smirked when he snapped his fingers and made Miles double over on the floor shouting in pain as bones cracked in his ribs, "Such an unusual thing. I can't wait to break these." 

"The only thing that's gonna be broken is you." Miles began to cackle like a hyena, "You stupid fucker, you broke my ribs."

"How does that make me broken?" The demon asked. He didn't know what was funny and he didn't like Miles' attitude.

A familiar voice grabbed their attention, "Because you took the wrong human." The demon shouted in pain and his body glowed orange before falling with a thud in front of him. By the voice, he knew it was Castiel.

"So the place isn't warded after all?" Miles asked as the angel began to break the chains on his wings carefully. Some were too close to the wings so he had to use his grace for them.

"Yes and no," he explained. "While the main part of the warehouse is, the side storage rooms such as this one aren't, but Dean, Sam, and I were already here along with some other hunters. That's what you hear out there."

With the last of the chains broken and cuffs fully off, Castiel then healed Miles and handed him one of his spare trench coats, "I couldn't find your amulet so I brought this. I know you don't like others seeing them and we do have new hunters with us."

"Thanks," he replied a little shyly while tucking the appendages inside. "How did you guys even know I was missing?"

The door opened again to reveal Sam who explained that, "Your mom called us after you didn't answer her calls for two days."

Miles couldn't help but eye him suspiciously given what he saw in the illusion world, but the mention of his mom relaxed him and made a sigh leave him, "Of course she did."

"How does she have our numbers?" Now Sam was suspicious. Miles didn't have them programmed in his own phone as far as he knew, and for her to know what them...it was unsettling.

Miles just stretched, allowing joints to pop and readjust, "I have your numbers in my phone since I keep owing you assholes favors, but while Dean is Angry Bird, you're The Magic Google, and Castiel is Old AF."

"Oh." Is the only thing he could say at that. 

While the hunters dealt with the monsters and demons, and helping other victims, Miles called his mom from Sam's phone and told her what happened and that he'd like to stay at her house. He could tell that she was angry but whether it was toward him or her sister, he didn't know, but he also just didn't want to be alone. Not after the illusion, but he's scared of trying to talk to the archangels after how he treated them.

Cowardly? Most likely, but he doesn't care right now.

Sam allowed Miles to stay in the motel room he got since Dean is busy with a girl and Castiel done poofed away again. When the two sat on the couch, Sam glanced his way and asked, "I didn't tell anyone what I saw, but...what exactly was I seeing?"

"Nothing." Miles went on the defensive instantly, "It's nothing, Sam and -"

"Bullshit," the hunter surprised him into silence, "That Michael called you 'love' and the other two looked like they would eat you alive, and that's nothing?" There was no judgement in Sam's voice, just pure curiosity and that annoyed him to no end.

"Look, that was just an illusion." Miles looked at him glaring in warning, "Means nothing out here."

Sam held up his hands to placate the thief, "Okay, and I still won't say anything. Also, I'm curious, why are your feathers darker than usual?"

"Cause I haven't been able to clean them properly," Miles told him, appreciative of the subject change. "Unlike actual birds, I don't have oil that keeps them clean so warm water and soap, but it takes me hours just to do that shit so usually I just use the lake at my house."

"Ah," Sam mumbled, "I can understand having to clean something for hours. One time I got so drunk that I took the Impala. Next morning I wake up to see it covered in glitter, some slime, and even bras. I don't remember what I did but I guess I had a good time. Dean wanted to kill me for that."

Miles barked out a laugh at imagining Sam being that drunk. It was a nice relief compared to the dread in his gut about going to his mom's place and explaining what happened in person.

Carmen's body wasn't found inside the building.


	9. Another Big Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles shares some information with Sam and then adopts a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a while but again, I hope you guys enjoy! 💖 Later on I have to go to a baby shower so I might not be on for a while.
> 
> Also wanted to make a quick note about the Archangels wings. I loosely based Lucifer's and Gabriel's off of what Richard and Mark said that they looked like at one of the cons, but made up Michael's. When I get a new laptop, I plan on doing a wing pic like I did for Miles in the first chapter. While the shape of the wings isn't exactly that in my head, it's all about their color.

Apparently Dean and Castiel had been busy bees while Miles and Sam rested in the room. The hunter helped the others with them clean out the bodies, and Miles later learned that the other hunters were already in the area because of tracking some of the victims. So it was a win-win in their situation.

The auction was for monsters and demons to have human slaves which he was happy that they were killed off, but to see that anyone from his mom's family was very disturbing.

He just didn't think that any of them would stoop so low as to human slavery. It made him feel a little sick. To him humans have always been far worse than monsters but now Carmen quickly made her way to the top of Shitiest Asshole list.

Sadly all of Miles' belongings he had brought were nowhere to be found except his phone. His coat, amulet, hiding oil, and even his wallet were gone. While his phone was one of his lifelines, if wasn't as important as the amulet and oil. This made him feel a kind of vulnerability he hated. Although it was only second to what he felt with the illusion archangels.

He's royally fucked.

It would take a couple of days for them to reach his mom's place but they insisted on taking him instead of just letting Castiel fly him there. It's nice although he just wants to curl into a ball and hide under his wings for the rest of his life after the shit the Djiin made him see. While nice, he felt that it was unfair. Unfair in the sense that he shouldn't be that happy with another, or three other, people that chipped away his defenses.

The fact that it took a fucking illusion to make him see what the archangels were doing made him feel like the stupidest person ever.

For now he is sitting in the back of the Impala using the spare trench coat as a blanket along with a wing as a pillow against the window, stewing in the never ending thoughts. He ignored the slight pain in his wings that the chains caused and just focused on the passing telephone poles and trees.

In a way that was calming as well. He used to love just staring out of the windows when he was a kid when his birth mother and mom drove him to different places.

"Do you want anythin' to eat, Miles?" Dean asked, pulling the thief from his thoughts. Huh, he hadn't realized that they were close to a gas station.

"If it's alright by you," he replied and sat up to put the coat on. "Bastards took my wallet -"

Castiel, who was sitting by him, stopped him from getting up with a slight warning in his electric blue eyes, "Just tell Dean what you want. Your body still has to recover despite me healing you."

Miles couldn't help but give him an indignant glare and suddenly pinned Castiel against his door and pressed the angel blade tip to his chin, causing both Sam and Dean to jolt, but they stopped seeing how close it was to his neck. Somehow he managed to get the blade out of the angel's grasp.

Miles isn't in the mood to be staying in the car, "I'm getting out wether you like it or not, cause I've been stuck on my ass for days now and we have a long drive. Otherwise I'll stick this silver toothpick up your feathery ass."

Instead of waiting for an answer, Miles just got out of the car after tossing the blade to Sam and stretched out wide. His wings shifted uncomfortably wanting to be free but too many people are at the gas station.

All three were behind him as he went inside. It was smaller than the major gas stations but more packed with food in the heated section than he has ever seen. Normally he'd go over without a second thought, however, he saw something he didn't expect at all.

The cashier, an older and bulkier man by looks, somehow was sporting wings that was too similar to Lucifer's pink ones. When he looked over to a woman manning the roasted food, she had golden and blue wings like Gabriel. The last person with wings seemed to be another customer, and...yup, his wings are exactly like Michael's.

This is fucking trippy as hell. Why are his feelings toying with him now?

"Are...you okay?" Castiel carefully asked, not wanting another aggressive reaction from the thief. In all the times he had met Miles, he'd always been childish and mostly passive aggressive. This wasn't expected, but he suspects that something else happened when he was held captive.

Miles shook his head like a wet dog, "I think so. Either that or I was given PCP or more Djiin poison before we left." He then turned to the angel and offered a sheepish smile, "Also, sorry 'bout how I reacted, dude. In a way, you're a fellow nerd like me and I love my fellow nerds, but I just wanted to stretch."

The angel smiled back and nodded in understanding as he chided Miles, "Just don't over work yourself." He then went to find something for himself. Wait, he doesn't need to eat, right?

He just shrugged and went to the food to see what they had beside Dean. Miles had to hold back an annoyed groan when he felt his wing itch. It itched a lot where Carmen yanked his feathers out and Castiel assured him new feathers would take their place, but it would be itchy as fuck due to the healing sores. It sucked less than going through a molt or cleaning them though.

The woman came up to him, wings twitching a little excitedly making the gold shimmer and kept a cheery tone, "Hi! What can I get for ya, handsome?"

Dean seemed to take it in stride, as he should. The man's a walking, taking, confident sex beacon while Miles just shies away from anything like that if it isn't work related since his wings are a big concern. Besides, the illusion ruined him in that regard because of his realized feelings.

"Thanks, sweetheart, I'll have -," he stopped talking because he noticed that the woman was actually staring at Miles, who isn't paying attention. "I'll have one of your cheese burgers. Hey bruiser, whatcha want?"

Miles ran a hand through his dark brown hair and looked at the food, "A couple of the pizza sticks." He then looked up and somewhat blushed at how the girl was staring at him. The wings were still showing with her and he felt his wanting to react, but...this wasn't Gabriel. Is she? It's so off putting that his blush didn't last long. This is beyond confusing now.

"Sure thing!" Her smile was bright as she set about getting what they ordered. Today is getting weirder and weirder.

He left Dean to get him and the man something to drink which got him close to the other customer that has Michael's wings. Again there was the sensation for his wings to react like in the illusion, but he shoved the feeling down. It wasn't long before Sam was now beside him to pick out his own drink, "Are you okay, Miles? You look frustrated."

Oh, he has no idea....

"I think so," Miles just shrugged, but Sam could see that there's something else going on. For now he leaves it be and gets the beer he knows his brother likes. He suspects that Miles might be thinking about the illusion he was in.

Afterwards they got in line with the drinks. Dean already paid for the food and left with Castiel to the car, and the customer with Michael's wings is in front of them getting a lottery ticket. That definitely couldn't be Michael since the oldest archangel wouldn't dream of doing some mundane gambling.

"Miles," Sam got his attention gently and seemed to choose his next words. "I know that the illusion is still somewhat affecting you. I'm not gonna push the why, but... have they bothered you since that night of the ambush"

This wasn't something he really wanted to talk about, but he might get more information from Sam since he knows how to keep a secret. He nodded, "Yeah. It wasn't until maybe a couple of months after that. Sam, can...can you look for something for me in the bunker?"

"I swear if it's something to steal again -"

"It isn't." Miles cut him off, "I need information about something." Sam first looked to see if it was their turn, but not quite yet. The man is still buying lottery tickets...damn, he must be loaded. He then urged Miles to continue after looking back to his near desperate gaze. Whatever it was, it couldn't be easy to talk about, "Remember that night, Sam? Right before they showed themselves?"

"Yeah," Sam said with some thought. "You kept us from being stuck in corners. Y'know, I've been meaning to ask, how did you even know about them?"

When Miles looked away and tried tugging his feathers under the coat, that confirmed that it just wasn't easy but also slightly embarrassing. He answered Sam nonetheless, "I saw their wings, Sam." At that Sam's eyes nearly became as wide as plates but he didn't let the man ask, "Even after, I can still see their wings. I asked Castiel, but he said only other angels can see them if they aren't hidden, and prophets, but I'm not either of those. And in the illusion...I'm scared, Sam."

The cashier called them forward so they moved and Miles lowered his voice somewhat, "I wanted to ask Castiel if there was anything else, but I know he would've said something to both you and Dean. Sorry, but Dean's the last asshole I want knowing about this. Will you help me? If ya want, I can owe another favor."

A frown only deepened when Miles said that. Ever since they first met Miles it had always been him owing a favor, and they did owe him from time to time. Although he felt that Miles only used favors as an excuse of having to be near someone, like he isn't used to people just doing something out of the kindness of their hearts.

"No favors, Miles. I'll see what I can find and call you." 

Miles' own hazel eyes widened at that, but he was appreciative. After Sam paid for the drinks and they stepped out, Dean was putting gas in the Impala, "You dorks ready to go?"

Just as Dean asked that, something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. When he looked his heart nearly melted into a puddle. It was a small kitten all by itself and covered in mud mewing so he went over to it right away and knelt down to pet it. The kitten responded immediately and pressed itself into his fingers wanting more touch.

"Oh no," Dean said sounding like he was dealing with a demon. "You're not brining that mud covered furball in my Baby."

Dean knew that was the wrong thing to say when Miles looked back at him with murder in his eyes like the first time they met, "Either you guys take me home with the kitten in the car or I can just have Castiel fly me home. Not up for discussion or debate, mother fucker. Oh! Castiel, does the little guy have a family? I don't speak cuteness."

Even Castiel had a small smile when he approached the kitten and translated, "No she doesn't. Not here anyways, she said that her mother and siblings were just gone when she was off playing. Last night's rain was pretty bad."

"Then I'm definitely keeping you if you're interested in a home," he told the kitten earning an even louder purr than before. He took it as a good sign but then looked to Dean again, "If your black soul doesn't want to deal with a kitten in your car then I'll just have Feathers fly me home. Simple as that."

"Cass, take him home," Dean said which got his brother to glare at him. "That way we can just head back to the bunker."

Sam gave Miles his soda and pizza sticks with an apologetic smile. When Miles nodded toward Castiel, they were gone and Sam fully turned to his brother, "Sometimes you're an outright dick, Dean."

Dean only shrugged and got in his Baby, "He isn't our friend, Sam. He's a thief and just as much as an asshole as I can be. Why are you defending him?"

"Because despite being a thief and stealing from us, he managed to save our asses time and again." Sam pointed out, "Not to mention also save us from the archangels when you and him both showed off his wings."

* * *

While the brothers argued somewhat, the woman stared out the window and changed her shape before turning to the other two, "You guys heard that, right?"

Gabriel knew early on that Miles could see their wings, but to actually hear the admission from the thief made his smile into a goofy one. Michael and Lucifer were both elated, wings shaking in excitement.

"But..." Michael said sounding somewhat worried, "Then he would've seen them now. He didn't say anything to any of us. Then again, maybe he thought that he was still affected by the Djiin somewhat."

Lucifer shrugged and wrapped an arm around the back of his brother's neck, "True. We might have to give him a few days before going to him again. We better pick out our outfits for that party."

The other two nodded and set the gas station back to normal before they flew off.


	10. Talks All Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles gets a talk from his mom and Sam after he gives his new kitten friend a much needed bath. It turns to be more than what he can process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby shower done, and now I give you this! I apologise if Miles gets ooc, but this is a lot for him to take in. Also, any name suggestions for the kitten?

The neighborhood didn't change much from what Miles could see. It was mostly the people that did, but the sight of his mom's other house made him relax. The kitten is snug on his forearm while carrying her toward the door with Castiel on his heels.

He pressed the doorbell and then turned to the angel, "I don't know if you met my mom but I need ya to keep murder instincts to a minimum."

"Why would I want to murder your mother?" Castiel's head tilted in confusion, making Miles wince at the 'mother' word. He knew that the angel didn't know, but it was still an iffy thing with him.

The door opened before he could say anything else, revealing the his mom. She was still using her usual disguise of a greying brunette woman. He wondered why she used somewhat older disguises but didn't actually ask. It would likely be something like, "Men love a slightly older woman" so nope, not gonna chance a scar on his brain for that answer.

As he tried to say something she quickly pulled him into a tight hug while being mindful of the kitten, "Oh, thank goodness! You're okay, Miles. Don't ever do that to me again, young man!"

"Mom! ... you're choking me!" He ground out so she would let go. Just to be dramatic he took heaving breaths once she did which made her roll her chocolate eyes at him with a fond, yet exasperated smile. Then she saw the man behind him.

"Hello, are you either of the Winchesters?" She didn't know that Castiel could sense what she was, but he didn't make a move. Thankfully.

The angel shook his head, "I am not. My name is Castiel, an angel, and I know what you are." When her eyes widened in fear he assured her, "I know you aren't a danger but I wanted to be sure Miles got home safely."

She slowly nodded while eyeing him suspiciously, "Okay, thank you for that. Would...you like to come inside for a while?"

"You are kind to offer, but I must decline." Castiel told them, "There are things in the bunker that require my attention. Miles, if any of the archangels chose to see you, pray to me. I need to speak with them."

That made him roll his eyes now, "What the absolute fuck makes you think I even see them?" He has, but that doesn't mean Castiel knows.

The serious look on his face let Miles know that he wasn't joking around, "Because I know they're at least curious. Your wings would make any angel very curious, but this is a serious matter, Miles."

"Okay, fine. I'll let ya know," Miles managed to sound tenfold more annoyed than usual, however he did snicker with what he said next, "Hey, tell Dean that he should try sitting on a divine spear to get the stick outta his ass. It might teach him how to have fun."

He only got a nod in response all the while holding back his laugh before Castiel finally disappeared. When he turned to his mom, his laughing stopped immediately with the look on her face.

"You are going to tell me exactly what happened after you've bathed and cleaned your wings," she told him sternly. Her gaze softened seeing the kitten asleep on him, "Wash your kitten first, okay? I'll get some food and a bed ready." Miles walked in behind her and made his way to the larger bathroom in the house.

In all of the smaller houses she owns she has at least one bathroom made to be large enough to accommodate his wings in case he needed to use any of them. She even has supplies handy that are good for washing feathers, but he does wonder if he should've asked Castiel to stay and help. Or was it too personal of a thing? He didn't know, but he does know that it will take extra time because of all the grime stuck to them during his captivity.

"Between you and me, kitten, this is gonna suck ass." He mumbled as he turned on the water in the sink. The kitten's eyes snapped open and he did his best to soothe her, "I promise I'll be gentle. I'm not gonna just stick you under the water."

* * *

It took a mighty few hours for him to wash himself and his wings, but he did it. The showers felt nice and his wings aren't itchy anymore. Although he still felt like shit for just everything that happened.

At the dinner table he told her everything about taking the job and waking up, but he didn't tell her about the illusion the Djiin made him see. When he mentioned that it was Carmen who set him up, he expected her to hit him and disown him then and there.

That didn't happen.

Instead of that, she got up and walked around to him and had him in another hug before he could use his wings to shield himself. For the first time in a long time, he cried on her shoulder sobbing broken apologies.

"Shhh, Kiwi, shhh." She hushed the apologies, "You have nothing to be sorry for. Carmen and I have never seen eye to eye on anything. And what she's a part of is shameful. I promise you that this isn't hurtful to me when it comes to her. You are my son that is human, and I love you with all heart."

Her saying that made him hug her back with nearly all of his strength. Even his wings came around to wrap them both in warm feathers while he just cried. He didn't know why he was crying at this point, but he didn't care right now. 

Once he calmed down and let her go, she smiled and patted his reddened cheek. She could see that something was still bothering him greatly so she sat back down right beside him, "Miles, what else happened?"

His resolve was now broken and he was about to answer, but his phone went off with the Rescue Rangers theme he used for Sam. He excused himself from the table and answered it when he was in his room, "Hi, Sam."

"Hey, Miles," Sam replied back, sounding tired yet smug at the same time. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but I found the info you wanted. And no, I didn't ask Cass. The bunker has a few books based on angels, but anyways, Cass was right for the most part."

"That doesn't exactly scream 'Oh, thank you so much for finding out what the fuck is wrong with me' dude," Miles replied in a deadpan tone. 

Sam sighed, "So impatient like Dean. I had to look further back in angel history for your case." That made his brows furrow. What did he exactly mean by that? "Apparently there used to be a deeper connection to angels and humans," it was like Sam could read his mind. Holy shit, "In ancient times, angels would actually have a human soulmate so angels would have a stronger bond to the Earth itself, but after the Grigori began to feed on humans instead, those connections beyond just having a vessel were severed. Soulmate connections are non-existent at this point."

Miles' brows knitted even more now, "Severing soulmate bonds is kinda harsh, isn't it?"

"I agree, but even back then it was rare since angels like Cass barely left Heaven. Soulmates for the archangels is even rarer. Miles, you can see their wings because you are their soulmate." For some reason he could just hear a shit eating grin from Sam. "All three of them, dude!"

"I swear to dog, Sam, I will punch you through my fucking phone if you don't quit that!" Then he actually thought about it a moment, "Wait, if the connections were severed then why is it apparently back now?"

"I don't know," he replied honestly. "You might have to talk to those three again. Have you seen them today? Cass wants mainly Gabriel's help with something."

"No," he groaned and hung his head to look down. "I don't think they'll want to see me after how I treated them last time they were at my place. But I can try and pray to him, no promises, Sasquatch."

"Fair enough. I'll leave you be now since I practically invaded your head with this info. And Miles," Sam's tone became much more concerned and gentle, "I don't think they'll do anything to hurt you on purpose, but be careful. All three of them are unpredictable."

Miles once again rolled his eyes but it touched him that at least Sam in concerned. He said goodbye and hung up before going back to the table only to see the orange tabby kitten with white toes and sky blue eyes eating a portion of his dinner. It only made him smile to see the kitten being so healthy now.

He brought a wing toward his front so his longest feathers could tease the kitten. She batted at his wing and floofed up like his feathers do making her look like an orange ball of fluff.

He stopped when his mom came back with her hands on her hips, "Another job?" It was obvious that she didn't want him going out so soon, but he shook his head and explained it to her.

"No, I'm not gonna be dumb and take a job already. I asked Sam Winchester to look up something for me, that was him just earlier." Suddenly his voice took a very uncharacteristic tone. One she hasn't heard since he was first abandoned all those years ago complete with him nervously tugging feathers and wings shaking.

"Do...do you believe in soulmates, mom?"

Again she sat at the table and motioned for him to sit too before answering him, "I do, Kiwi. There's someone out there for everyone, even creatures such as myself. But when it comes to the love that comes with it, it must be given a chance to grow, and that comes with a lot of patience at times. Is this the way you ask for dating advice?"

Miles has never felt his face get so hot before, and the smirk from his mom just made it worse and made him splutter his words a bit, "Wha? Me date? Pffft, no. Why would I...? Mom, this isn't funny!" Now his feathers were just as floofed out as the kitten was.

She only laughed harder at his embarrassed expression and indignation, "Forget what I asked, I'm gonna bury myself in the back yard like those assholes in the true crime stories."


	11. Tickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a nice day, Miles feels that his apology isn't enough so he offers an invitation to the archangels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thing to know about Miles: Animals are one of his weaknesses, especially baby animals. He's also a closeted romantic. 
> 
> Also, depending on how scared he is, his scream changes pitch. Startled is more like Achmed when Jeff took his ribs off (If you guys don't know who they are, I apologise)  
> Any kind of scared beforehand like in a previous chapter will cause a full on scream or squeal that makes him sound like a girl (my sister lol)

"HEY MOM," Miles shouted across the large room, not caring about the annoyed stares of the other workers. He is holding one of the hanging globes that will be hung from the ceiling for the Christmas party. "WHERE DO YA WANT ME TO PUT THIS FUCKER AT?"

The room itself is huge since it's a booked venue in the hotel lobby across from where his mom worked. To help pass the time (along with his and Minnie's, the little kitten, boredom) he decided to help decorate the lobby as she needed while she and her co-workers watched and played with the kitten.

Her eyes squinted as she scanned the area for a spot and then pointed while also shouting back, "OVER THE FOOD TABLE, MILES. AND BE CAREFUL!" The last thing she wanted was for him to fall off the ladder again.

"I WILL!"

"He really takes after you, doesn't he, Lyra?" Her boss, a middle aged African American woman, Tasha, asked with amusement evident in her voice. They both yelled without a care in the world and have big hearts.

Lyra, his mom, only smiled and looked to Tasha, "Not really. He has a far worse temper than I do and can be more easily provoked. But I wouldn't have my son any other way." The women giggled after that and then carried on with other tasks all the while Lyra keeping an eye on Minnie too.

Once again he is back to wearing his amulet and coat since this is a public place, and his mom always keeps extra stores of his supplies. It's always nice to have extras and he knows that he'll definitely need to check his house soon, but now he's going to try and enjoy his time away from the ranch house. He found himself wondering if Gabriel went to the Winchesters after his ask-prayer to the archangel. Angel radio, as Dean called it, is still a mystery to him, but he also prayed to Michael and Lucifer to really apologize.

It left himself wondering if he should've just told them that he could see their wings but at the same time he didn't want to see them just to fuck things up with his insecurities. Why is this so damned complicated?

Falling in love sucks so much ass.

He adjusted the ladder under where his mom had indicated once he moved the fucking table out of the way. Yeah the place needs to be set up before tomorrow night, but the assholes could at least wait until after the ceiling decorations were done. The Garland and mistletoe are done so it's just these weird snowglobe like things. They're very beautiful and well made so he was extra careful with it knowing that the company spent a good portion of money to pay for these.

"Why should I worry?" Miles sang the song from one of his favorite Disney movies. Singing helped make time go a little faster and also helped keep better concentration. When the globe was finished being hung after testing the hold, Miles descended down the ladder and moved it before setting the food table back. Thank goodness no food was on it yet, but now he's hungry.

The hotel set up a buffet for the designers and other people there so he went over and got himself some of their pizza along with a few pineapples and a couple of brownies. The food couldn't leave the buffet area so he sat at the table his mom is at with a couple of her other co-workers, Tasha and a young man.

He instantly regretted his decision when Tasha asked him, "So Miles, I'm curious." Where's a bathroom so he can hide and die inside? "Are you single?"

Seeing the woman bat her lashes at him made him want to hide, and his mom could see it. She was amused because usually he blushes at any flirting done toward him. Although she also knew her co-worker was doing that playfully instead of actual flirting since she's an open lesbian.

Then her amusement dissipated when she looked over at him again. It was taking him quite a moment to say anything and he subtly tugged his wing again. That told her that he thinks he fucked up somehow.

"Miles," she told him. "Is everything okay?"

The young woman then spoke up, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. You don't have to -"

"I...I don't know." He now kept his gaze down, "I'm just not sure."

This was the time that the man spoke up. "So you're interested but aren't sure if the other person is." 

Miles only nodded and took a bite of his pizza so be didn't see the shocked look on his mom's face. He sure heard the surprise when she spoke again, "You're thinking of dating someone but didn't tell me?" When his head snapped up, she waved him off and reassured him, "I get you like privacy, Miles. It's just that you've never been interested before. Wait...is this what brought on our discussion last night?"

He hummed an affirmative since his mouth is kind of full. It was also embarrassing to even talk about this at home, let alone around two of her co-workers.

"Maybe you should try to talk to whoever it is you're interested in and see where you might stand." The young man insisted, "I know it can be unnerving, but unless the person talks to you or you to them, it will be nothing but misunderstood signals and regretted choices. I've been there more times than I care to count."

Once again Miles looked down and fidgeted with his coat. Talking to the archangels was still off for now, but he had to admit, the man is right. He just felt that they could do better than him. He isn't a righteous human by any means, he steals for a living! And with that illusion, how he kissed them, he felt dirty because it wasn't really _**them**_.

His mom put two and two together and told him, "How about you go home for a while, Miles? Take Minnie with you too, I think someone might steal her before long." She chuckled at the last part, causing him to look over to see another young man playing with her.

"See you later then, Mom," Miles said as he got up. The other young man playing with Minnie handed her to him. The hotel is a good walk from the house but he felt that he needed it to get his thoughts together. 

A happy sigh left his lips when the house was in sight, but instead of going inside he went to the back yard. He put Minnie down next to the jungle gym he made for her before taking off his coat, shirt, and his amulet. His wings stretched high above himself to let his feathers bask in the warm rays of the sun.

On his right wing there's an odd patch along with three missing flight feathers where Carmen yanked them. He could see the starts of new feathers growing in but fuck, it hurt and itches like hell.

He then laid down on top of his coat and just stretched his wings out. Minnie came to a wing and started to make herself comfortable in them. He chuckled when he felt her get on his wing, "Am I your new feathered pillow, Queen Minnie?" 

All he got in response is her purring and kneading paws. It felt odd but not unwelcome.

"Gabriel, Michael, Lucifer," he said out loud while staring up at the cloudless sky. A lump formed in his throat after saying their names but he swallowed it down so he could continue, "I know I was an ass last time we talked and I know I already apologized, but...I...I'm still sorry. If you guys can hear me, I want to make it up to you. My mom is hosting a Christmas Eve party at a hotel in Rochester, New York. If you guys want to come then that's up to you. If you don't, I get it and deserve it for how I was."

He shuddered at the possibility of them not showing up, but he felt that he did indeed deserve it. It still would be hurtful if they do decide to not show up. In a sense he hated that he fell in love with them. Even more so since it took that fucking illusion for him to see that.

He turned onto his side next to Minnie and used his free wing to shield them from the continued sun rays. Soon he fell asleep with the purring kitten.

* * *

Miles felt himself shift and then something carding through his hair. He sighed and lifted his head into the touch, earning a chuckle from...somewhere. Nails gently scratched his scalp making him feel like he was in Heaven.

He could feel that he wasn't on his side anymore, he's on his stomach but...it didn't feel like he was on the ground. The new bed is warm, soft, and smelled like cake and raspberries.

While in his Land of In Between, he somewhat felt something combing through the feathers on both wings. And there was a small, warm purring floof near his head. The sun on his back was warm but cool enough to let him know that it was close to evening time.

This just felt so good, but he knew he had to get up so he could help with dinner. When he sat up and stretched, he faintly felt something brush his feathers and knew that he was actually sitting on something.

Wait.... what's under him?

His eyes snapped open and he looked down to see a smirking Michael casually stretched out, hands under his head, looking very satisfied. Instead of staring at the body under him, he let out a startled squeak and fell back on his butt between Michael's legs.

Lucifer and Gabriel began to laugh at his reaction and with how he yelled at them, "YOU DAMN CHUCKLEFUCKS!"

Michael now sat up and had Minnie in his arms, his voice staying calm despite the urge to laugh at another floofed Miles, "Sorry, Miles, but we felt that waiting the party is too long. Even after you went missing."

Miles took a few breaths to calm down and then blushed as he looked down, "You...know 'bout that?"

"Yup," Gabriel answered for his brother. "We tried to find you, but you have that block on your ribs. We were gonna talk to the flannel fanatics about finding you but your mom had that covered."

"And when we heard from Castiel what happened," Lucifer continued after sitting closer to Miles. "We figured it was best to leave you alone for a while. We heard your prayers to us, by the way. You have nothing to apologize for but I accept it."

Michael got on his knees so he could be close to him as well, "I agree with Lucifer." That made his brother's eyes widen in shock at the admission, "You have nothing to apologize for. You are right about why we initially wanted to be around you, but...it's so much more now. We want to know your likes, dislikes, your favorite color, all of it."

"Awww, I think you broke him, bros." Gabriel cooed when Miles had to look away to keep from crying and so they wouldn't see his now very red face. "He's so cute when he blushes."

With that last bit, Miles looked to the youngest archangel and glared at him, "I am NOT cute!" Now his wings rose from that slight agitation.

Sadly for the other two, Gabriel egged him on in the tone of voice one would use for a baby or a baby pet, "Oh yes you are! Just the cutest little human out there!"

Michael had to move out of the way so Minnie wouldn't get hurt as Miles took off after a smug Gabriel. The archangel was laughing the entire time he ran even as he was yelled at, "GET BACK HERE SO I CAN PUNCH YOU!"

He was so distracted chasing Gabriel that he didn't see his mom come out with a fond and concerned smile at her son, "Your brother will be fine, right?" When the other two nodded, she continued, "Dinner will be done in a bit. I will admit, I'm surprised that you three are going to try a poly relationship, but I feel you two and your brother are meant for him. Just as I warned your brother, you three hurt my son in any way I will kill you. But if he hurts you, let me know and I'll kick his ass for you."

When she disappeared back inside, Michael mused, "Even though she is a shifter, I believe she has the strength to make good on that threat."

"You and me both, Mikey."

Suddenly they heard a yelp, and startled laughing coming from Miles, "YOU...THAT ISN'T FAIR! S.... STOP!" Miles was pinned on the ground by Gabriel, who was now tickling his sides. The archangel knew his weakest spot is his neck with how much harder Miles is laughing. His wings were trying to flail, but with his weight on them they were difficult to move.

It was adorable, but they had to intervene when Miles was having a hard time breathing. Gabriel actually had to help him stand and led him to his room so he could clean up and get a shirt.

Miles now regrets chasing an archangel. It won't go well unless they let him win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware, he does occasionally punch when being tickled.


	12. Dinner with Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Need I say more? Oh, and the angels decide to show Miles what they can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I was meaning to get this out yesterday, but I unexpectedly had to babysit...sucks, but here it is! Enjoy guys and gals!

Dinner was very nice despite being the only human at the table. Apparently while Miles was passed out in the back yard with Minnie, his mom came home and saw the other men in a cuddle pile with him. At first she wanted to go on the defensive, but something about how at peace he looked along with how his wings shielded the men while with them seemed right somehow. 

It was also adorable as fuck and she may have taken a few pictures of them, and she wasn't expecting Miles to like three men but she doesn't really have any say with how many people she slept with during her life.

She smiled at how Miles was being shy around them. He may be outspoken when angry or any other time, but with this kind of attention being focused on him, he turns into a shy mess. Not that she blames him though. His wings always made him second guess his value with others. Seeing him not so self conscious about them with these three is a relief.

Still, there's something she needs to do.

"So," she set her cup down to address them better. "How long have you three been with my son?" The protective tone was unmistakable, but Miles' face still went red as he looked down.

"Uh...well we haven't officially started dating yet," Gabriel was the one to explain. His face is dusted red as well, but more out of embarrassment. "But we've showed interest for about a month or so now."

"And I'm fucking stupid," Miles muttered under his breath after hiding his face in his hands. Thankfully no one heard or they're just too distracted to notice.

His mom's gaze landed on him, however, and he just wanted to sink into the floor forever. His wings folded around him out of instinct making everyone around concerned, but she is used to this when Miles turns shy. 

"So you three attempted to woo him first." She stated. She's old enough to know old fashioned courting and that they tried it told her there's more to them than meets the eye, but as long as they treat Miles right, she's satisfied.

"Kiwi," she asked as she turned more toward her son. "Did you know that they were interested in you like that?"

His face burned even more at the old nickname, and the angels' damn smirks. Fucking. Assholes. He looked away before answering her, "Not at the time."

She hummed before saying something else that just embarrassed Miles to the point that he wished Carmen still had him, "I doubt you would've noticed unless they said something. Courting and flirting hasn't ever been your strong suit." Her tone turned a little sharper in warning at the guests, "You three may know him well and so do I, but I don't know what you are. Courting as you three have done so hasn't been practiced in centuries by humans. Mind you, I don't care what you are but Miles' well being is a concern."

"Mom," his own tone was just loud enough to get her attention so he could explain. "They're much older than you, and stronger. These three are the archangels still alive."

Eyes widening in shock she gave them a look and then looked back to Miles, "I thought you were terrified of the angels after what you've seen what Castiel could do." Then the gaze turned cold as she addressed Gabriel, "You said you knew Miles beforehand. Did you lie to me just to know more about him?"

Now Miles was very confused, "Whatcha talkin' about?"

Seeing Gabriel's face lose all blood told him that the archangel did something. Something enough to make him pissed off, but he doesn't want to do that at the table. That's rather rude, and also he's bound to break something so when Gabriel explains about how he had already met his mom and told him his entire story, Miles held his tongue instead of lashing out.

His body was shaking in anger but he gets why Gabriel did. It's not that he went behind Miles' back, he was hiding from them in the first place so it only makes sense that the archangel would go to her for answers. Although it does explain why they haven't really asked about his past.

"So you guys have been finding me because you used my old feathers?" Miles asked out of curiosity. When they looked down in shame, he only tilted his head, "I didn't know there was a spell that could do that."

"Y... you're not angry?" Lucifer asked almost shyly as he looked back up. The last thing he wanted was for Miles to be mad again after having his apology prayers. None of them wanted that really.

He shook his head and shrugged, wings mimicking the gesture with more grace, "I'm a little iffed but that was just you three doing what you had to to find me since I did everything I could to hide. I've got no reason to be mad from before this."

They all smiled and fell into easy conversation after that. Lyra decided that the archangels are indeed good for Miles, but it still made her worry about him being left given the roles she knows of Michael and Lucifer. Still, this if this is what Miles wants then she will giver her son the support he needs.

* * *

"Your mom bakes a mean cake," Gabriel commented after they all reached Miles' room. "I should ask for her recipes."

Miles chuckled and let Minnie in after them. The kitten seems to love their company too since she hasn't really left them. She pawed at her little castle before jumping onto it and climbing in to the bed.

The room itself is large, of course, with scattered old posters of dinosaurs and constellations on blueish walls. His bed is a standard adult double bed for obvious reasons while his dresser is at the far end.

"So," Miles asked as he leaned against his wall and looked at them. "You guys wanted to talk, right?"

Michael still stood while his brothers sat on the end of the bed. There were many things to talk about although they knew to talk about just one thing at a time first. He went through a harrowing ordeal and they don't want to stress him anymore.

"Yes," Michael spoke first. "But what do you want to speak about first?"

The question startled him. He wasn't expecting to choose what subject first so he thought about it. "You guys...ever since that night, you three were interested?"

Lucifer answered that one and chose his words carefully. While they didn't want to lie, they also didn't want to be thrown out, "We were curious at first. A human with wings is very out of the ordinary, and that was when Gabriel found your mom. After what we heard of your story from her, we wanted to know you better, but we knew you don't trust us."

The present tense of the word made them wince, even Miles winced at that. Aside from that, it was kind of... touching, in a way, but that just made him feel guilty. His wings showed it by lowering down.

Lucifer was careful to not ask about how Miles saw them the first night. They wanted to hear Miles himself admit to them that he could see their wings and just not having overheard it when he told Sam. That will be a sign that Miles does trust them.

"Gabriel, when you took me to the aquarium...was that an actual date?" His face became red as he asked so he had to look away to save embarrassment.

The archangel smirked, "Yeah it was. Sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't want you to think that I was taking you out just because of your wings. It was also kinda a way to save you from these two knuckleheads before they could tear that outfit you wore."

"Oh for fuck's sake," Miles groaned and hid his face in his hands. That was the most provocative job he ever had to do, and having them stare at him that way was... different.

He decided to move on before his embarrassment takes over his body. Guilt replaced it, "So I practically ruined the dates you and Michael had in mind because I'm an insecure idiot."

After he said that, Michael was suddenly in front of him, pressing him against the wall and looking in his eyes very intently, "You will **_not_** ever defame yourself around us. _Ever_. You're not an idiot. You had every reason to question our motives, and it is something we should've seen coming, but that does not make you an idiot. You just don't want to be hurt again."

Miles could only nod, being startled at the sudden closeness of the archangel. It felt nice but he wanted him away. He wasn't the right one for them. When Michael noticed the distress, he backed off and allowed some space before giving his brothers a concerned glance.

Something definitely happened that he wasn't talking about.

The war inside Miles' head had gotten worse, two voices fighting over what felt right and what was wrong with him. He wanted them but felt that he couldn't because he shared his first kiss with a fucking illusion!

Gabriel got up and went to him, gently grasping his forearms and smoothing his hands over them while whispering, "Miles, it's okay. C'mon, you can talk to us. We won't judge you." As he spoke he had gotten Miles to the bed and got him to sit in his original spot.

His wings tried to shield him, but Lucifer and Michael used their bodies to keep that from happening. Gabriel sat on his knees in front of Miles and looked into guilt filled hazel eyes.

"I can't," Miles' eyes glazed over with unshed tears. "I...I'm not right for you guys." 

The archangels then moved. Lucifer moved to the head of the bed and leaned against the wall as Michael suddenly moved the human onto his brother's lap while he sat beside Lucifer. Gabriel made the bed larger and sat on Lucifer's other side so they all could look at Miles. In an attempt to relax him, Michael and Gabriel began to groom his wings, righting some feathers that became out of place after Gabriel almost tickled him to death earlier.

They could feel him relaxing somewhat, but he still didn't want to talk so Lucifer tried, "Miles, we can't know what's wrong if you don't tell us. I promise we won't judge you in any way. Please?"

Now he was somewhat shaking as he spoke, his voice nearly breaking their hearts as he hid his face in Lucifer's shoulder, "I'm...I'm a disgusting person. Instead of sharing my first kiss with any of the actual you, I kissed illusions of you. I... can't be the right soulmate."

Now at that, they froze. They were told by Castiel that a Djiin was there and Miles was under the influence of the venom, but they weren't told what his illusion was. It was of them?

"Miles," Michael whispered in his ear, which was a mistake. His head ducked toward the archangel since it actually fucking tickled again. He suppressed a smirk and tried again but a little further away from his ear, "Miles, if you don't wish to talk about, you don't have to. We can just go through your memories, but only if you wish for us to see it."

He looked up from his hiding place and stared into the eyes of the archangel. What he was searching for in them he didn't quite know, but he could see that Michael wasn't lying. He was being sincere, and it made him feel a little fluttery inside.

But before he gives them the okay, he wants them to know. So with a breath, he explained, "You can, but before you see anything, I want to tell you guys something." When he saw them nod, he finally said it, "I can see your wings. Ever since we met, I could."

Before he could get the last word out, they had him in a group hug. Even as they went through the memories of the illusion they kept him in it so he knows that they aren't going to let him go, even for something out of his control.

"So you like being kissed senseless?" Gabriel cheekily asked while wagging his brows at him, making Miles become a cooked lobster red. That didn't stop him from snarking back.

"So you aren't whiny when you aren't the first?"

With a grin, Gabriel was tickling him again. Miles squeaked like when they startled him when he played Outlast and accidentally began hitting the other two with his wings. Lucifer spluttered when he got a mouthful of feathers and moved to subdue his younger brother. Michael did the same, but a sharp knock startled then all.

Lyra's voice was then heard, "If you four decide to have sex, please tell me beforehand so I can go somewhere so I won't have to hear it."

"For the love of fuck, mom, we aren't going to have sex!" Miles called back to her.

Lucifer now smirked, "For the love of fuck, that's what we've been saying."

That caused a couple of groans from the brothers while Miles just looked confused again, making them all laugh. It took a moment, but when the human blushed again and groaned, he knew it clicked, "You're just as bad as Gabriel."

"Seriously though, Miles," Michael got his attention. "That illusion was out of your control. We will never hold that against you, and... you're the perfect soulmate for us. Never doubt that. Would you like to kiss the real deal now?"

That made his blush even darker while causing an indignant squawk bubble from Gabriel, "Hey, I had the first date!"

"Just because I said the real deal doesn't mean me first, Gabriel." 

Miles hummed in thought when he finally got the blushing under control, "I don't know...you tickled me twice already so..." Instead of saying more, Miles straddled Michael's lap and pressed his lips to his while locking his fingers behind Michael's neck.

The look on Gabriel's face was enough to make Lucifer laugh but even then he couldn't stay mad. He kinda did ask for it when he tickled Miles breathless the first time.

Miles was still hesitant on going further, but Michael happily took the lead. At first it was just soft presses and movement. Then Miles wanted more and Michael gently parted his lips with his tongue, making him startled but he still followed the archangel's lead. The wings were beginning to shake in a flirty way once again drawing Michael's gaze for a moment. His pupils dilated and his grip on Miles' waist tightened just a tad as he groaned into the kiss.

Lucifer and Gabriel watched the wings do their dance and Michael's responding to it. Seeing the purple on the back of the human's wings was mesmerizing with how the silver specks reflected the light and how the bright tips almost demanded attention. His wings were definitely made to draw in attention and they loved it.

When Michael and Miles parted, the human was a shaky, panting mess already. The archangel rested his forehead against Miles' and smirked, "Better than expected?"

"Yeah," Miles was smiling too and snickered. "A lot better than imaginary you."

Hands on his waist were switched and moved him on another lap. Gabriel's golden gaze bored into his own as the other two moved more toward the wings. He again waggled his brows at Miles, "Technically you could say wet dream us."

"Wet wh-!" Miles couldn't ask before Gabriel had his mouth over his, effectively shutting him up and losing train of thought. His kiss is a little rougher but he was still mindful of what Miles wanted. It was obvious that he wasn't used to any kind of romantic affection so after kissing him deeply, Gabriel trailed feather light kisses along his jawline and then one to the middle of his neck. That made Miles jump and do a small giggle as he tried to slightly get away. The archangel hummed a chiding before trailing the other side of his jawline. 

When a hand settled on the small of his back, he startled again and looked to see Michael slightly frowning as he stared. It made Miles a little tense, but Lucifer reassured him after giving him a peck on his cheek, "It's okay. You're going to feel something warm and maybe a pinch, but I promise you'll be okay."

"Your wings are trying to secret oil," Michael explained. "But it seems that they're having trouble."

Miles was even more confused than ever. Sometimes he noticed his feathers would smell odd during molting or when they had to be clean, but he thought it was just a sign they badly needed something.

Gabriel kept his lips on his neck, but he wasn't doing much. His hand cradled Miles' face and made him look back to him and then carded his fingers through the hair just above his neck, "They're just gonna figure out why they aren't, ok? It won't hurt."

He nodded but was still nervous as the hand on his back slowly went up, following some sort of trail. There was a warmth that was unfamiliar under the hand that went deeper than his skin that following the trail as well until it just stopped. Shortly after Michael made a slight noise and looked to Lucifer who only nodded.

"Give us a moment, Miles." Lucifer whispered to him. He could only nod, but Gabriel soon leaving peppering kisses to his neck making him laugh. Then there was a pop in his back.

It wasn't an uncomfortable pop, it felt like popping a limb in the morning. This one came with the feeling of something flowing in his back. That scared him a moment, but Gabriel shushed him, "Shh, it's okay. That's the oil going to your wings. You have an oil gland but the veins going to your wings were injured. They just got healed is all."

"Do...do you guys have wing oil too?"

"We do," Lucifer answered him as he settled where Michael was sitting. "Most bird habits come from us. Now, I believe that it's my turn." 

Miles actually forgot just how strong they are but he wasn't complaining. Just as long as they don't try to kill him, he's good. He couldn't stop the smile on his face even if he tried as he was moved with ease.

Lucifer cupped his face and nudged his nose against Miles' before he kissed him. So far all of them have been gentle and were teaching him how to kiss rather than taking control, but Lucifer's is somewhat more controlling. Again, Miles doesn't mind, he just wants to be able to keep up with them.

When hands went under the layers of feathers and touched the skin on a sensitive spot, he let out a startled moan and tightened his grip on Lucifer's shoulders. His wings shuddered at the touch and then something wet slowly started to seep into his feathers. The smell of fresh cinnamon and vanilla began to waft in the room.

"That's your wing oil." Michael practically moaned and the sound vibrated through Miles' body. "So sweet."

"Let's keep the erotic stuff to a minimum, please." Miles was again very shy. "I...I've never... And with all three of you..."

"It's okay, Miles." Gabriel kissed his cheek, "We can wait. It really wasn't in our plans for that tonight anyways."

Lucifer leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "But damn you're very tempting." When he leaned back and saw the never less red face of Miles, he smoothed his thumb just under his eyes, "We want to be your dates for the Christmas party. And to answer any questions you have."

"And because you're our soulmate, we never want to be far from you again unless you just need space." Michael added. "We'll teach you how to groom your wings with your oil. It's much simpler than soap and water."

Miles nodded and stared at his now glistening wet wings. Which reminds him... "I got a quick question." When they nodded, he looked to Gabriel, "What the hell is a wet dream?"

That had Gabriel laughing so hard that he actually fell out of the bed and slightly rolled around. Michael and Lucifer kept more subtle with their laughs, the younger archangel hugging Miles to him and whispered what it was. His face became so red that they thought that all of his blood pooled there.

Then he got off of Lucifer, grabbed his pillow and then turned and pounced on him just to get him to stop laughing. It worked for a moment before Gabriel just picked him up by his thighs and carried him back on the bed. He settled Miles between himself and Lucifer, Michael moving to be against the headboard above the human's head.

"For someone who likes dirty humor, you are behind on some terms." Gabriel teased, "But that's okay, makes you more adorable."

"I'm not adorable." He grumbled and pouted like a child, earning a laugh from them. Then a tiny mewl got their attention. Lucifer looked over and picked up the orange kitten who sleepily lumbered over and laid down on Miles' wing.

" _That_ is adorable." Michael pointed out, "She loves the smell of your oil too, and feels safe on your wing."

He petted his kitten and looked to each angel, "The soulmate thing is real then? I honestly thought that soulmates were for heterosexual couples."

"Our true vessels may be male," Michael told him. "But by ourselves, we have no gender. We can be in a different vessel is you wish that."

"I don't." Miles quickly said, "It's just that...if you guys ever want kids, I can't..."

Gabriel kissed his lips to shush him, "Awww, Sweet Cheeks, don't ever worry about that. We don't need to make little ones, there are lots of kids out there that need someone to take care of them. For now, none of us want kiddos, and I'm sure you don't too."

Miles nodded, but he still felt so unsure about everything despite the better makeout sessions he just had. He isn't even sure why he felt that way. All of this was happening a little fast, but it felt right, so why is he even hesitant?

"Just sleep, Miles." Lucifer scooted closer, careful of the kitten so he could comfort him. "Relax and let everything go for now. We still have to get ready for that party."

Now that Lucifer mentioned it, he did feel very tired. Gabriel moved closer to spoon him from behind while Michael shielded them all with his own wings. _Tomorrow is going to be better_ , he thought to himself as he fell asleep between 3 ever watchful angels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is that I tried with the makeouts, but as I say with a lot of my stuff, I don't write good makeouts or smut.


	13. Picking is so Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles goes shopping while the archangels get impatient and a little mischievous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay guys but I needed a break from writing. Lots of things are happening and it might hinder me writing for awhile if my mood gets worse. I apologise ahead of time if this happens. (One reason it took a while was cause I had to rewrite this after the first time got deleted when my niece took my phone from me)
> 
> Also, I know next to nothing about what colors go well together so I'm leaving the suit color scheme out until I can get better knowing this shit lol.

By the time Miles went to the tailor he was a nervous wreck. His mom suggested that he get a suit from the store that does her business suits for the party since he has literally....nothing of that attire at all.

The store itself looks small on the outside but much like finding Narnia, it was huge inside! Suits for men on one side while suits for women were on the other, and in between them were suits labeled as unisex. There were a few other customers that eyed him suspiciously but he's used to it with his coat. Seeing all of the fine suits made him a little uncomfortable and overwhelmed so he just sat on a nearby bench near some shoes.

He doesn't want to wear a suit but it's required at the party. Fuck. His. Life.

This is only for a Christmas party yet he couldn't help but feel like it was more than that. Aside from the fact that this will be his first official date with all three of the archangels. The very thought made his heart skip a beat while his wings shuddered. 

Honestly he wants a suit to make the color of his wings stand out but with the variety of purples and his silver specks, he isn't sure if there was anything to do that.

A male voice in front of him startled him out of his thoughts, "Hello, is there anything I can help you with, sir?"

When Miles looked up and relaxed at the blue eyes the man had. They reminded him of Castiel's eyes, but the man is maybe the same height as Gabriel. His hair is light brown with a ton of curls that make him think of lambs getting wool for the first time. He even has a thick mustache and beard that just seems to fit him. Somehow he felt at ease with this man.

"Kinda," Miles rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I...I need a suit for a party but...I'm not used to shopping for one."

The employee tapped his chin in thought as he listened to Miles' predicament. Then he urged him up to follow, "I think I can help. There are plenty here."

He took Miles to a spot that had a full length mirror with dressing rooms off to the side. The man told Miles to wait a moment while he went to pick a few suits. Miles did like that someone was willing to help him with this since he doesn't have fine fashion sense. Gabriel had it for sure and so did Castiel.

Even though he thought about asking Gabriel he didn't. Miles wants the suit to be a surprise for them and in turn, he told them the same thing. He wants their suits to be a surprise to him too.

"Here are a few," the employee came back with maybe four different suits. "Go ahead and try them on. If you don't like them then I can just find some more. These moments are yours alone. Although I would like to know more about this party."

Miles just nodded and gingerly took the first suit to the dressing room. It's a three piece with pants, coat, and a vest like undercoat with a white long sleeve shirt. He liked the style, but felt that the black is just way too easy and traditional to go with. Oddly enough it all fit him perfectly although he thought nothing of it at the time.

When he walked out and just looked at himself in the mirror he did like how it felt, but as he thought so earlier, just too traditional in color.

"It's a Christmas party," Miles told the man. "My mom is hosting it for her company but she wants me there this time."

The man smiled, "Sounds fun but it's better with friends or a date. Either of those there for you?"

He does have a date. Three actually. Miles decided to tell him just that. One thing he doesn't give a shit about is being judged because there's always going to be judgmental assholes throughout life, and as long as he's happy, why should he care for their opinions?

First though he took another suit and smirked at the man, "I'll tell you more details after each suit. Fair enough?"

"Making this kind of like a game," the man grinned back. "More than fair enough. It will make trying on the suits more comfortable for you."

After getting the second suit and walking out, he told the man, "I have three dates actually." At the man's curious expression Miles continued with a blush taking over his face, "I'm dating three men and I want to surprise them."

"So they know about one another?"

"Yeah, they're actually brothers." His blush became a little darker, something the man noticed but said nothing. Even his expression held no judgement and while Miles doesn't care for it, in a sense it made him relieved too.

For a while of trying on suits and Miles talking about the archangels (leaving the archangel part out of course) he was getting a little exhausted on finding the right one.

Just as Miles lost hope, the employee brought out one final suit. It was a suit like the first one, a shirt, vest, overcoat and pants, but it's in a color that goes very well with the darkest purple of his wings. He loves it and a smile on his face showed it.

When he went to the dressing room and held the suit next to his wing as he took off his amulet, it just made his wing stand out more. He liked it a lot so he put his amulet back on and put the entire suit on and stepped out to the mirror.

"I can tell you really like this one," the man said. "It does look better than the others. I bet your lucky guys will be drooling over you in no time."

At that Miles barked out a laugh, "I'd be concerned if they're drooling. But yeah, I do like it and I hope they will too."

The man got up and waited for Miles to be changed before leading him to the front with the suit. When Miles got the card his mom gave him, the employee stopped him, "This is on me for indulging my curiosity. Don't fight me on it, I pried into your business like a nosy old lady."

Miles was a little iffed, but didn't mind too much since the guy made the experience more enjoyable. He thanked the man and asked for his name only to get the reply, "Don't worry about my name. You'll see me again one day, kiddo. I hope you and your dates have fun."

Miles didn't quite know what he meant, but he wrote it off while still hesitant about getting the new suit for free, "If you insist...again, thanks for helping me out. When it comes to fancy fashion, I don't know shit."

The man only smiled kindly and waved before Miles stepped out. Looking at the time he realized that he was in there for much longer than he thought. It was already 5:47 and the party starts at 6:30. 

"Shit shit shit!" He hissed as he quickly dove into his truck and started it. Even though his mom lives nearby, getting ready alone takes a bit.

* * *

"Are you really throwing a fit since he said he wanted to do this as a surprise?" Lucifer quirked his brow at his older brother. Sometimes Michael has no patience and can get a little irritable, but he is impressed at the restraint to not rush to the human.

Michael flinched when he was caught pacing and sat back down with a sigh, "I can't help it, brother. I'm just mainly worried after..." 

None of them needed the reminder of when Miles was set up on his last job. They all felt like shit for not coming to his aid sooner or at least snooped around with the Winchesters. 

Lucifer and Michael both turned their attention to Gabriel when they heard an odd noise followed by a snickered giggle. The youngest archangel was holding what looked like a small chalkboard and put a tally on it. This became familiar with the two quickly.

"Gabe," Michael sighed in exasperation. "Why are you making this into a game?"

"It's not a game," he rolled his eyes at them. "A game requires more players. This is to just keep track of Miles' innocence. Every phrase he doesn't get, or new term he learns, it gets a notch."

"That's a little mean, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested." Lucifer said with a smirk. That board would get full fast combining those.

Michael soon got up and told them, "We have to get ready for the party. It's soon to start and I'm sure Miles won't be there right away since he has to find a sitter for Minnie."

Unlike Miles, they just snapped their fingers and were in suits that complimented them. They wanted to be there before Miles was so they could make sure that there were no threats, and as an added measure, Gabriel enlisted the help of Castiel and the Winchesters.

Also he just wanted to gross them out with romantic moments as payback for making Miles pray to him about that favor.


	14. Shall We Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dances are ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another long awaited chapter! 💖 I hope you all are doing well and staying safe out there.

"Why the hell do we have to be here?" Dean grumbled angrily while messing with the tie Castiel made him wear with his suit. The last thing he wanted was to be at any party or place involving Miles.

The two have a love/hate relationship, but sometimes mostly hate since Miles has stolen from them a number of times when they really needed an item. He has helped them in the past at times as well, although Dean will always insist that they never need his help.

Gabriel causes them enough hell as it is without his help.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother, "Because we were invited and needed a break. Lyra was even nice enough to order some beer you actually like."

"Yeah, but I didn't expect her to be a damn shifter. How do we know Miles ain't one?"

Before Sam could even show the almighty bitch face, Gabriel appeared behind them and clapped their shoulders. (As much as his height would allow anyways) "Because Cassie would've sensed it, for one. And two, this is the most important thing, because me and my bros will actually kill you if you hurt him." To emphasize his point, his whiskey eyes flashed the signature blue when he glared at the older hunter.

"I for one am glad to have a break," Sam said to ease the tension. "Out of curiosity, Gabe, are there any rituals or something like that when angels find their soulmate?"

The young archangel was surprised for a moment but regained his composure. However, Castiel appeared and took over the conversation, "If I had to guess from our traditional kind of courting with a soulmate, I believe this is the perfect setting for their displays."

A short could be heard from Dean, "Like PDA and sex? I think they got rooms for that."

"Not that kind, you pervert." Gabriel said, "At least not yet anyways, but the displays Cassie is talking out is allowing our wings to actually be felt by our mate and showing off our strength. Our wings are used to communicate just as much as talking since most bird habits came from us."

"But Miles has wings too." Sam pointed out and asked, "Are his displays just as important?"

"Yes and no," Gabriel explained. "His case is unique so it will be his choice with his own wings. Given the amount of people here I guess it would be a no, which is sad. His are very beautiful."

The hunters thought that too but they kept their mouths shut thinking they'd get the smite if they said it. They know just how jealous Lucifer would be and didn't want to risk Michael or Gabriel getting involved.

"They are," Castiel surprised them with what he said. "Very interesting shades of purple. Where are Michael and Lucifer?"

"Here somewhere. You know how those two are about crowds." He sighed with a slight chuckle, "They're actually nervous about this dance with Miles with so many people around, but there are a few angels coming from what I heard. When word got out about Michael being out and found his mate, it drew a lot of attention upstairs. I'm not sure if they know that Miles is a shared mate with the three of us, or if any demons are interested in Luci's end."

That caused the hunters to tense up but Castiel reassured them, "Angels being around for this is stage of courting is a part of the tradition. It shows us who the mates are and to not only try and discourage courting them for future reference, but to also serve as a warning to never bring harm to them. They should behave themselves for the most part."

"So mostly an intimidation tactic to other angels." Sam surmised and got a nod from Gabriel. With knowing that other angels are here, he made a suggestion to the archangel, "Since there will be other angels here, can't you guys do anything to allow Miles to show his wings and make the other humans think they're seeing something normal?"

At first he was about to say something but he closed his mouth. It was as if a lightbulb suddenly went off over his head and a goofy grin took over his face, "Holy shit, Samsquatch why didn't I think of that? Welp, I'm off to find my elusive brothers and tell them this idea. Hello-bye Miss Lyra."

She waved to the archangel as he disappeared and turned her attention to a nervous Sam and Dean, "I hope you three enjoy yourselves. I never got to thank you for rescuing Miles from that auction so I'll say it now while you're not trying to kill anything. Thank you."

"Miles means a lot to you," Castiel said after staring at her for a good moment. It's one thing for someone to say an empty thanks, but he could see the joy from her and it shone like a diamond in the sun. She truly loves Miles like a son. "If it's all right to ask, how has a shifter come to adopt a human?"

"An excellent question," she said with a hint of sadness. "Well, it all happened when Miles' birth mother was in town -"

* * *

The big night is here and Miles is late. Kinda. He had to find someone willing to watch his kitten, but that was expected. What wasn't really expected was just how nervous the thief is.

He's been scared before but nothing like this. For once he was scared of rejection from anyone around him. It's one thing to have a passing crush, but with the butterflies in his stomach fluttering about, he knows it's more than that. He wondered if the archangels felt like this at all.

"Okay," Miles stepped out of his truck and strolled with a confidence that he really didn't feel. "I can do this. I've been to other parties, what's so different about this one?"

Once inside the hotel lobby, he couldn't help but get amazed of what some of his hard work turned into. The globes he hung up had lights inside them that made them have an ethereal like glow. The light made reflected off of the walls to give an illusion of a sunset with various oranges, yellows, and even a shade of violet.

A few couples were already dancing to Paul McCartney's song Wonderful Christmas Time, which happens to be one of his personal favorite songs. He spotted the gargantuan man, Sam Winchester and went over to him.

When Sam looked at him, he gave a slight whistle, "You look great, Miles. Your mom invited me, Dean, and Cass to the party. Dean's already taking advantage of the bar."

"I don't blame him with how much I harassed his ass over the years," he chuckled to ease a little tension from himself. "Really though, I hope you guys have fun here. With how much shit gets thrown at you, you need a little R&R."

That made Sam crack a smile at the nervous sincerity from the thief. Then the smile turned into a shit eating grin, "So finally told them, huh? About seeing their wings?"

"Yup." He huffed in response while crossing his arms over his chest, "After praying to Gabriel for you, I apologized to them for how I've been acting. Next thing I know I'm surrounded by archangel walls and feathers. Not that I'm complaining."

Sam and Miles both chuckled and carried on a conversation for a moment before they were joined by Castiel. His blue eyes inspected Miles and he soon smiled, "You look amazing, Miles. The archangels are rather nervous. Are you doing well?"

A slight flush dusted his cheeks at the compliment as he admitted to the angel, "I'm nervous as fuck. I never... nevermind." He shut up when he saw Dean coming their way. The last thing that the oldest Winchester needs to know is that he never had a date to a party before. 

While the man showed signs of having a good buzz already, he wasn't full on drunk yet. Which is a miracle. 

He gave Miles a goofy grin, "Big night fer your guys, huh? Don't fuck it up like you did back in Charleston."

Now Miles had a bitch face because the incident in Charleston was actually Dean's fault, not his. Before he could say anything, the three archangels appeared, Michael speaking first, "Hello, Miles. You look...wow."

"Way to sum it up, Mikey." Gabriel teased his older brother, lightly jabbing him with his elbow while Lucifer chuckled.

Miles had to keep his jaw from hitting the floor when he saw them. Each were in suits like his own that made their wings stand out without overdoing it. Their wings raised high in pride at his reaction to them and his lifted with a little confidence, but he knows they can't see it.

It's a little bittersweet.

"Mind if we borrow him for a while, Sam?" Lucifer asked, although it didn't matter whether it was okay or not with how they were already leading him away. Sam could only stifle a laugh at the sudden nervousness from Miles as he looked at the man with pleading eyes.

To add insult to injury, Sam waved while mouthing, "Have fun." to him. 

Once away far enough from them, Miles looked to them and asked while fidgeting with his sleeves, "So...you guys having fun?"

In order to ease Miles' nerves, the archangels didn't surround him and kept genuine smiles. They also felt very nervous since this is a rather big step for Michael and Lucifer due to not going on a date with him yet. This is a rather special time as well for all of them. Being the first angels to find their soulmate after the ties were originally severed from humans is a very big deal, and is proof in a way that their father may actually care.

They all just spoke to one another for a while. It was pleasant to just relax and not have to think about pressures for a moment, even if it is too short. Michael sensed that some other angels were beginning to show up and looked to see Naomi watching very intently and curiously at them.

It was now time to convince Miles to dance.

"Would...would you dance with me, Miles?" Michael wanted to kick himself for sounding so unsure of himself, but he isn't very experienced with being in tune with emotions like his brothers.

At first Miles short-circuited and blinked a couple of times as if to reboot. "You...want to dance with me?"

"All three of us do," Lucifer jumped in.

With the attention on him, his face was almost glowing red. He wanted to dance too but he wasn't expecting them to ask first. 

He smiled at them and teased, "I'll dance with you guys. You two aren't gonna kick his ass out of the way in the middle of it, are you?"

They all laughed but shook their heads. What they weren't telling him was that they would make sure nothing bad happens while they wait their turns. Especially with any objections from other angels.

Michael led him onto the area being used as a dance floor with a few other couples and made Miles take the following role. When his hands were settled, Michael played with his amulet and whispered in his ear, "I know you don't like showing your wings in public settings, but... may I have the honor of seeing them again? I promise no one here that doesn't know about them will not be seen."

The energy from the oldest archangel was intense as it was nervous as hell. While being seen with them has always been an issue for his confidence, Miles doesn't see the point of hiding them from the archangels- no, his soulmates, anymore.

With the promise in mind, he whispered back while slightly tightening his grip, "Good thing I already altered my suit. Yes, Michael, I want you, Lucifer and Gabriel to be able to see them. I trust you guys."

The grin could be felt as Michael gently removed the amulet to allow violet wings to be seen and stretch wide as if to take flight. Miles did look around just in case and saw no one really reacting to his wings, but he did see a few different faces that made him tense up.

"They are other angels," Michael explained to him. "They will behave themselves, Miles, you have nothing to fear."

He swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat and nodded so Michael would know he understood. The archangel's hands soothingly rubbed up and down his arms in reassurance to calm his spiked heart rate.

When Miles looked at Michael's face, he saw the sincerity and adoration in his eyes while his wings seemed to fluff out a little as they rose in reassurance as well. With a huffed breath, Miles stood straight and began to follow Michael's lead in a slow dance.

He couldn't help but keep looking between the eyes and the wings. As they danced, the other angels that showed watched them with mixed and unknown emotions, but none were hostile in the slightest. If anything they would feel joy that not only Michael found his mate, but that they have a chance as well.

Michael's brilliant wings were ever changing their position, communicating his feelings that his smile wasn't able to show, and Miles' wings responded in kind. It wasn't just a dance for them, but for their wings as well. Sometimes Miles would get cheeky and tease Michael's neck with his feathers in an attempt to tickle him, but his smaller wings began to block his attempts. Michael found it just as amusing.

"Miles," Michael leaned in to whisper again, and got slightly hit by Miles' head since whispering in his ear tickled, "I know I haven't shown it as much as I should have, but I am interested in more than just your wings. All three of us are." Miles couldn't stop another blush when he felt lips graze the skin right before his ear, "And I love you so much already. I want to be yours just as much as I want you to be mine. Will you be ours?"

His heart felt as if it would just burst out of his chest and explode into candy. He does want to be theirs, but he's still not that confident in himself being the right one.

Feeling the doubt, Michael's largest wings dipped down and burrowed themselves under Miles' and gently rose them high. He looked up at them as Michael then stretched them out so he could interlock their feathers. The feeling sent a shiver down his spine while the look in the archangel's eyes sent a chill after.

"You are perfect," he told Miles. "You manage to put up with all three of us and even made me and Lucifer reconnect better with one another."

That little factoid made him smile and lean against Michael, "I want to be the one for you guys, I really do, but...how is this gonna work if you decide to go back to Heaven, or if Lucifer goes back to rule Hell?" With his last one tears pooled in his eyes, "How is thing going to work as I get older and die?"

"While me and Lucifer leaving is an if, the last question..." He sighed and kissed his cheek, "When a human soulmate to an angel dies, they are then turned into angels. I know just dying is terrifying, but it is sadly part of your life. We will do everything we can to make sure you are at least comfortable."

Miles let out a shuddering sigh, but that's as good as it gets and he knows it. He gathered up some courage and asked another question, "I want to be yours and... may...may I kiss you?"

After that he hid his face in Michael's shoulder who gave his brothers a very amused yet happy smile. They were starting to look impatient so he turned back to Miles and hooked his chin with two fingers to gently get Miles to look at him. "Yes, you may, Miles. I was afraid that I'd have to ask you first."

Michael pressed his lips to Miles' and it felt different. It was different in a good way since it felt like it was just them. It was a barely controlled kiss after a moment and a slight warmth emanated from Michael's hand when it made its way over Miles' heart. The warmth felt like it wrapped itself around his heart before spreading through his entire body making him more calm than he had ever been before.

It seemed all too soon when Michael broke the kiss and hugged him with arms and wings before allowing Lucifer to step in.

Lucifer was a little of a challenge because this guy is just a little shorter than Sam, but they made it work and began to dance too. Unlike his wings, Lucifer's began to tease him first but in a more of a mock battle of domination rather than tickling. Of course Lucifer won every time, but Miles got some teasing in when his wings lightly batted at the smaller wings.

People then began to stare since Miles also kissed Lucifer, but he was oblivious to them. This was about him and his archangels so nothing would really bother them.

Lucifer's own kiss felt desperate but controlled as well, and just like with Michael, his hand went over the heart and a warmth settled throughout his body. Miles knew it wasn't lust of wanting to get them to bed since he wasn't reacting that way, but he didn't know why his body kept feeling so warm.

With Gabriel being just a little shorter, it was easiest to get his arms around the archangel for their dance. Gabriel's wings acted as if they were scared to be touched by Miles', so he had to take the initiative to touch them with his own. He could tell that Gabriel was playing with him but he didn't mind. It felt nice to have the illusion of control for this moment.

When their dance and kiss were finished, he was the one who explained it to him, "You feel that, Miles? That's our grace. Since you accepted us, our grace is marking your soul as ours." He gave Miles a small kiss to his jaw, "You're soul even marked our grace so now in a sense, we're married."

"And I don't even have a cake or dress picked out." Miles teased.

"Well..." When Gabriel said that, Miles knew he made a mistake, "I can get you the best dress. Get you looking like Dolly Parton although you don't have the boobs for it, but you do have quite the ass." 

When Gabriel smacked a cheek and made him yelp, he glared at him. "You suck."

"And I swallow." He winked at Miles who scrunched his face in confusion. Seeing that face again made the archangel laugh so hard he had to let go of Miles just so he wouldn't accidentally wrestle him to the ground.

Lucifer came up to them and blushed a deep red when he was told of what Gabriel said. He couldn't help but feel bad for having to tell Miles, "Have you ever given or got a blow job before?"

"No," Miles was even more confused now. "What does that have to with....oh no..." He hid his face when the lightbulb went off, "Fuck me."

"Is that an invitation, Miles?" Lucifer waggled his brows at the now tomato red Miles who only sputtered before going over to where Michael was, who only made it worse. 

"That wasn't a no..." Michael's voice was pure lust when he purred that.

Fucking. Asshats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an idea of another fic I wanna attempt, but I can't make up tags cause my phone is an asshole, but I wanted your opinion. Is a vampiric romance fic too clichè to write these days?


	15. Playful to Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got me the complete series of House M.D and there's so much I didn't remember, like what you'll read below 😏 I fuckin' had to add it 🤣

"Shit." Miles muttered when he saw House talk to an old lady that has an odd obsession with Ashton Kutcher. He was laughing afterwards with her son's disgust.

Michael sat next to him and tilted his head with slight shock, "The son looks like the vessel Zachariah used. It is a little...."

"Off-putting?" Lucifer looked to him in amusement.

His older brother nodded, eyes never leaving the screen as House started to become awkward. Ever since the party they have been remodeling the farmhouse to better suit them all. Of course mostly for Miles since his wings can't go through objects on their own like theirs.

"I gotta admit," Gabriel chimed in from his position on Miles' other side. "I had no clue Hugh Laurie could be quite the loveable asshole in this. But then again, he's a versatile guy."

Miles got up and stretched out his arms and wings, joints popping and then relief travelling throughout. Usually his wings become sore from the popping and takes massaging them on his own for the pain to go away. Ever since the archangels healed those closed oil veins there hasn't been much pain in cleaning and popping.

Binging House M.D. wasn't such a bad idea after all. Miles had to tell off the archangels to not just snap some of the changes in so he would at least have something to do, and now he is sore as hell. House is only somewhat easing the soreness away though.

"Not quite on the same level as Dr. Sexy M.D. but I enjoy it." 

That made Miles roll his eyes with a slight laugh. Of course Gabriel would mention Dr. Sexy. In regard to that show, he and Dean are actually similar and Miles mused that maybe they could be closeted soulmates.

"Excuse me, Miles," the archangel looked at him with sudden disgust on his face. He must've heard that thought. Oops, "but did you _really_ just think of me and Dean-o as potential soulmates? _Seriously_?"

He only shrugged with a faux innocence, "I have no clue what you're talkin' about, Gabe, I'm just enjoying House and no pain in my wings when joints pop for once. You guys want any snacks?"

Before they could respond, Castiel appeared in front of the TV earning glares that went ignored, "I apologize for the intrusion, but I need to speak with you three." His voice was full of worry, which made Miles uneasy.

"Why?" Michael asked.

"It's an urgent matter best not spoken of in front of your mate." The younger angel chose his words carefully so he wouldn't be offensive to the human while trying to express just how serious the matter is.

"Talk to him guys," Miles urged them, "I doubt he's gonna leave until he does, and no that doesn't mean you get to kill him. Take care of business while I finish up the renovations."

They really didn't want to leave, however they knew Castiel wasn't really capable of faking emergencies. Although they also didn't like the fact that it was likely on the request of the Winchesters that needed them. It was really annoying, but Miles is right. Castiel really won't leave unless they maybe kill him.

With defeated sighs, they got up and gave Miles a goodbye hug and kiss. Michael whispered in his ear, "You need us for any reason, just pray with our bond. We'll hear it more clearly than just a regular prayer."

"No parties while we're gone, young man." Gabriel playfully jabbed, "We can't come home to a messy house and random porn stars."

"Bitch please," Miles snarked at him as his wings rose in slight confidence, "you're the only one out of us that had nothing but porn stars. Besides, I used to be a people person until people ruined it."

Lucifer cackled at the faux hurt on his younger brother's face, "He's got ya there, Gabe. Seriously though, Miles, you and Minnie need anything just let us know. Hopefully we can get back to binging random shows."

"And you dorks be careful." Miles told them, "Cass, if the brothers are involved tell Dean I will personally lock him in a no escape room full of cats if he tries to hurt them."

Castiel only nodded but still asked, "You're not worried about Sam?"

"Samsquatch and you are the only ones at least civil with me despite fucking up more than a few of your hunts." He shrugged and sighed, "I tried to be, but Dean is a stubborn, emotionally constipated dick so...yeah, lock him up with what he's allergic to. Or lock him up with you, Cassie." Miles made sure to wink so the angel knows that the last part is a joke.

"He's more innocent than you, sweet cheeks." Gabriel chuckled, "He won't get what you mean."

"How _darest_ thou?" He crossed his arms, "I am NOT innocent."

Michael snorted, "As kids say, I call bullshit."

The use of the language from the oldest made everyone turn to him with their mouths agape. If this keeps up then Miles will be the one behind on swears, and he just can't have that.

"Dude, being the main swearer is my job."

"Oh, you are just adorable, Miles." He laughed at the sudden fluff of his wings and felt the annoyance on their bond. "Anyways, we'll be in touch, love. You and Minnie behave yourselves."

He was gone before Miles could retort, but arms around his waist and a chin resting on his shoulder made him forget a moment, Lucifer kissing his temple, "We'll be careful. Have fun."

Then he was gone and Gabriel snuck in another hug and kiss as well, "You know he's just playing. We need to work on you accepting you being totes adorbs like Minnie. See ya when the Losechesters are done."

"You so should call Dean that to his face," Miles was now cackling at their new nickname. "See you feather heads when you get home. Hopefully I can have a fraction of what I planned to do done."

Gabriel gave him a slightly stronger squeeze, "Don't overwork yourself too badly. We still have a ton to do, and many rooms to christen when we are done."

"What does that mean?"

As soon as Gabriel began to hold back laughing and teleported, Miles knew that the context must involve a sexual innuendo. Again.

"Now I know why I get called innocent from those assholes." Miles only could sigh in defeat as he walked by Minnie in her cat castle, "I need to get a sex dictionary of something...anything that isn't porn. They are never gonna let me live this down."

Miles paused House M.D. and got his tools out so he can finish the new master bathroom, "Minnie, you have every permission to claw the hell out of me anytime there's something I'm not getting."

The kitten only cocked her head to the side and reassuringly nuzzled his hand. Humans are weird enough to her, but angels are now becoming even weirder with these constant puns. All she could think is, Poor Miles, as the human smiled a little sadly. 

She wondered why he was feeling sad when he just had playful banter just earlier with his mates. This will be something to discuss and maybe berate the angels about.


	16. Ups and Downs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My timeline may be a little mixed up. If you guys spot any problems in it, please let me know. My brain is short circuiting with this lol.
> 
> Also, this is set in an alternate line with no Jack.

The past few months of the archangels and Miles living together was good. They managed to get the entire farmhouse renovated and Miles even had a dock built with a bench so they could stare out to the small lake if they wanted. Minnie also now has an even bigger kitty castle built with various toys and scratching posts since she's bigger.

On some nights, Miles noticed that the archangels seem to be stressed. It couldn't be over the last time the Winchesters needed them. That was taken care of very easily. Although he does get why they needed their help. A pack sized group of okami were the last thing that Miles would ever want to deal with, or any other human for that matter.

He knew the archangels also didn't need sleep, per say, they choose it. Lately it seems to be a mistake so Miles did his best to comfort whichever one wasn't sleeping in their bed. The first night he got up, he had to comfort Gabriel. After they talked, Miles decided that maybe it might be time for them to have a family meeting of sorts.

He just hopes that they don't smite his ass. 

"Ok," he nervously sat down on their coffee table in front of them. "I talked with Gabe a bit last night and... guys, you three really need to talk."

"About what?" Lucifer actually sounded very annoyed but he didn't keep it up after the look Miles gave him with raised wings. How the human could look scary with them is beyond him, but he really doesn't want anyone to lose their cool.

"Lucifer, I think you know a portion of what about." Miles then closed his eyes and tried to think of the best way to explain, "I know many things were left unsaid despite you guys makin' up with each other. Things that are obviously bothering you enough to go back to not sleeping at all. I can't make you guys talk and get your feelings out, but in the long run this might help you guys be at true peace. If you want to talk alone then I'll leave you guys alone. All I ask is that you guys get your feelings out there and try not to destroy one another or the house."

They all looked to one another. Miles could tell that there was a mind conversation going on so he sat patiently. He somehow knew that this talk needed to happen and he isn't the best at being comforting, but he damn well tries more than the Winchesters.

"Miles." Michael was the one speaking, "If it doesn't bother you then we would like to have this discussion in private. We don't mean anything by it."

He smiled at them and waved off Michael, "Don't worry about it. I honestly don't even know a portion of what happened to you guys back then and maybe I will never understand the fine points, but I can at least help you guys through it as best as I can." When he stood up, he put on a face of faux horror, "Shit, you guys are turning me into a damn sap."

That made them roll their eyes but they still had a smile. Miles decided to call Castiel and hang out with him while they spoke. He wanted to show the angel his own finer points on lockpicking, just in case the brothers need their angel friend to be more subtle of course.

Once he was gone, Lucifer and Michael looked at Gabriel who seemed ready to hide himself into the couch. They sat on either sides of him but Lucifer was the one who asked first, "What happened, Gabriel?"

"I..." He was hesitant but he knew he had to talk or face the wrath of Miles. With a steadying breath he explained, "Last night... I had a nightmare. It felt so real that I woke up and had to step outside. I guess Miles picked up on it."

"What was the nightmare about?" Michael asked curiously. He expected himself and Lucifer to have nightmares, but not Gabriel. He was always the first one to try and ease any tension between them.

"It was about when you banished Luci." He mumbled softly with tears gathering at his eyes, "But after he was, I felt myself set on fire because he was so angry that I didn't help him, and then by you for not helping you either. It felt like my entire being was torn apart."

Suddenly he was in a tight hug from both of his brothers. They didn't think that their fight had affected him so much, and it made them wonder if Raphael silently suffered as well.

"Little brother," Lucifer whispered, "neither of us would ever do that to you. Even when I was banished, I knew Father wouldn't allow you to see me. If it had been anyone else banished I would've done the same thing. Our Father's wrath is nothing to mess with. I guess I should've said this to you sooner after you helped us but... I forgive you, Gabriel. I never hated you for not seeing me. Especially now when we have our soul bonds and our soul mate."

While Lucifer still hugged him, Michael let go and scooted a little ways away, "As Lucifer says, I'd never hurt you or Raphael like that. Even though I didn't want to, I felt that Father's decision was right and wanted to please Him. Lucifer..."

He stopped his brother from speaking with another crushing hug, "Back then it was right. I was on the warpath, remember? I was mad at you but I understood completely. Any of us would do what you did if the roles were switched, Michael."

Much like how Sam and Dean apologize, Lucifer and Michael are the same way. Sometimes. "I will still say it, I'm very sorry, brother. I know that it doesn't fix the past but... maybe we can have a brighter future."

Lucifer smiled to his brother, "We have to try. And I do forgive you too, Michael."

They sit and talk for much longer, working past the unseen tension that used to fill every room with them.

* * *

_**Meanwhile.....** _

"So Cass," Miles said as he looked around the bunker, secretly casing the place out again. "Ever picked a lock? Or can you do that with your grace?"

"I've tried with my grace once. Somehow the lock exploded."

That made Miles laugh a little, wings shaking with his body, "Dude, you put too much kick in I guess. Wanna try by hand? I have a couple of padlocks just in case."

Before Cass could say anything the familiar sound of Dean coming down the stairs was heard. Sam was behind him and a young woman and man too. The new people made Miles freeze in shock. If it wasn't for the Djiin illusion he fell for months back, he wouldn't know who these two were.

"Oh fuck, Cass, why is he here?" Dean asked with an annoyed tone. It snapped Miles out of his thoughts.

"Aww," Miles ignored the anger building in his gut for now but his wings were beginning to take a raised aggressive stance, "and here I thought we had somethin' special, Dean. I brought dinner and everything! A veggie lovers lasagna complete with a fruit salad."

When the older Winchester's face contorted to pure horror, Miles couldn't help but burst out laughing like a madman. Sam then approached them, "Are you ok? Where are your boyfriends?"

Miles calmed down enough to answer him, wiping away a tear, "Ahh, that was funny as hell. Anyways my dorks are at home and I decided to bug Castiel a bit." He shrugged.

"Are you fighting?" It was touching that Sam really is concerned. What he didn't notice is that Sam and Castiel are taking notice of his wings and making sure the other guests aren't frightened enough to shoot him.

"Not us, at least not yet," Miles said as he picked words carefully, "There has been some issues and unresolved words between them so I decided to give them privacy. Honestly I don't know enough about their pasts for me to even attempt to make it better yet. If anything, my dumb, hot headed ass would make it worse. Why did you think we're fighting?"

Sam then pointed to his wings. He looked up and saw that they're raised almost to full height with spread feathers, "Because you're angry about something, Miles. I read up on angel biology and that stance means not only mad, but more angry than a disturbed hornet."

He again only shrugged and managed to sheathe his wings a little. Seeing the looks on the faces of the two guests, he wishes Sam never said his name. However, the younger Winchester was oblivious to this fact, "Oh, Sophie, Seth, this is Miles."

"Miles Guthery?" The woman asked.

He bristled at that, the anger now audible and noticeable, "My name is Miles Lancaster."

The other man's eyes widened and slowly stepped closer, "Nah, you're definitely our little brother. What happened...?"

He didn't get to finish his question since Miles drew his gun and fired a warning shot. The bullet grazed Seth's cheek, leaving a cut with dribbling blood trailing a path, "Come any fucking closer and I will kill you."

"MILES!" Spohie shouted, "You would kill family?"

"We may be related by blood but we were _never_ a family. At least in your eyes I wasn't." 

This new anger actually scared Castiel and the brothers. Never once has he ever been this kind of calm while angry, so this told them that this affected him very deeply. And since they know what happened to him, they get it but it wouldn't do any good for him to kill them.

"Miles, hand me the gun." Castiel stood in the line of fire while Sam went to make their guests go to a different area of the bunker. Miles gave the angel a deadly glare, but he sighed and handed his gun over.

"Cass, take me home." The anger was still there but it wasn't as prominent anymore. He just had to get out of there before he would do anything he'd regret. "At the lake please, I don't know if they're done talking."

When they were gone, Dean went to Sam who was trying to calm down a now angry Seth, "I just wanted to talk to him, dammit!"

"You should've talked to him before your mom decided to leave him for dead." Dean said from his perch against the doorframe, "You can't tell me that you didn't know something was up when she came back to the room that night without him. And you guys were pisspoor excuses of siblings growing up, from what his foster mother told us."

The two looked like they wanted to argue, but let it go. For now. 


	17. Old Memories, New Dangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, I do have another fic I'm working on to add to my list of unfinished works 😅 
> 
> For now though I'm not posting it due to my phone not allowing me to have custom tags made. There aren't set tags yet for it as far as I tried in the past and I don't want it to be misleading in any way so I'll explain it in the summary when I do post it here.

Seeing Miles pace back and forth along the bank of the lake has Castiel concerned for many reasons. Yes, the human does have a bad temper but never once has he lashed out violently like with Seth, and the angel does know that at least during the day of Miles' wings showing that his brother and sisters were mean but that is all children. But he also does understand that any of the siblings could at least have sought him out, he lived in the exact same town he was abandoned in but they didn't.

Knowing he was just left and forgotten for a good majority of his life left a deep seething anger that reared its ugly head when he saw them again. Sophie's excuse about being family only made matters worse, in Castiel's opinion.

The violet wings were floofed out worse than ever as he paced trying to calm himself down. Castiel noticed that Miles is very much like Dean in a way with this temper. Unwilling to talk, at least for now, but Miles has 3 archangels that will likely pry the information from him. He's surprised they aren't even out here yet, unless.....

"Miles," Castiel asked gently to the angered human, "did you already learn how to mask your emotions from the bond with the archangels?"

A deep blush invaded his face and ears while his wings lowered a good amount. Ah-ha, so he does know that trick already. Castiel sent him an incredulous glare that made Miles flinch and look away, "I don't wanna ruin their talk..."

"Miles," the angel sighed with a shake of his head, "you wouldn't ruin it. It would just be postponed. Your welfare also matters, especially to them."

He turned away from the angel and sat down, "I know but... I just don't know what to do, Castiel. I've never been in a relationship like this, well at all or even... anyways, but what if I do ruin it? Not only their talk but this entire thing just because I have slight abandonment issues. I don't think God wanted a train wreck of a human to be their soulmate."

"You're a very cute train wreck though."

Miles jumped when the voice of Lucifer was right next to his ear and arms wrapping themselves around his waist. He looked to a sheepish Castiel and widened his eyes at the realization that the angel gave away his location and mood, "Ratted out by Castiel... harsh."

Lucifer only chuckled and said, "He told us what happened but you're the one who gave away location and mood."

Again he chuckled when Miles began to grumble before planting a kiss to his temple and mouthing a "Thanks" to Castiel. The angel nodded and disappeared to give the privacy that they would need.

Once gone, Lucifer carried Miles inside. Of course Miles protested saying that he could walk but Lucifer ignored it, and of course the human isn't really fighting to being carried. If anything Miles felt more embarrassed because he knew that Lucifer maybe overheard the entire conversation. That meant that they knew he had no relationship experience at all! That alone is embarrassing and for some reason he feels anxious.

Once inside they were greeted by Michael and Gabriel sitting patiently on the couch. Their scrutiny on him made Miles avoid their gazes but it was impossible to do so when he was sat on the couch surrounded by them. His wings tried to fold on himself but Gabriel and Michael stopped that with their largest wings.

Instead of constant questions like he thought, they just sat there around him. Their wings gently massaging his and gazes full of love and a deep understanding. They understood the feelings of abandonment, betrayal, and the anger it brings. More than most, they know exactly what Miles is feeling and now it's their turn to talk with him.

He could see it too, the understanding. And while he wanted to snap at them he couldn't because he hadn't quite got over his biological mother. He didn't realize that tears were falling until Michael wiped one away with his thumb.

He tried to hide but Lucifer stopped him, his voice as gentle as he could make it, "Don't hide from us. Tell us what happened. Castiel only told us that you saw your blood brother and sister."

Again he grumbled but sat up a little more and folded his hands on his lap. This is already becoming a long day for them all.

* * *

"Wings. Our brother has wings." Sophie told her older sister.

Natalie looked to their brother with a look of disbelief etched on her face. It had been nearly 20 years since they had seen or heard anything about him since their mother left him. She doesn't know why Sophie suddenly cared, their mother told them he was cursed so they didn't bother being a family with him.

Seth nodded, still touching the scar that the bullet made, "I saw them myself and they're huge. Good with a gun too."

"Why do you guys suddenly care?" Natalie asked with hands on her hips, "Mom always said that something was wrong with him and we've been doing just fine without his ass."

"I don't," Seth admitted with a shrug, "But those wings... think about the money we could make making those into trophies. With a slight embellishment about them being from a rare monster."

None of them looked horrified by the idea. Ever since their mother died hunting, they took to getting trophies of any kind from creatures they killed and sold some for cash. If Sam, Dean, or Cass knew this about them then they would be doing their best to avoid them.

Yeah they kill monsters too, but they had the respect to not take anything from the bodies. And none of them had any idea of the danger they posed to Miles.


	18. Lazy Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but I really wanted to write this one lol. Hope you guys enjoy it!

"Umph." Miles muttered as he tried to get up from the bed. Yesterday was draining both physically and emotionally telling the archangels his version of being abandoned and his childhood before that. It was hard telling them, he wasn't used to just unloading his baggage like that, but... they only whispered encouragements when he would clam up.

Hell, he has a hard time telling his mom anything, and no way he's ever going to tell her what they finally did last night. He blushes madly just thinking about it, like now. 

After his emotional dumping, he felt clingy and vulnerable in a way that was very scary to him. The archangels took it in stride and just kept hugging and kissing him until he felt... needy. Needy as in he wanted to have sex with them and they were happy about that but didn't push him. That was something to not rush, especially when ones partner is a virgin.

He doesn't know how long they went for but he sure wished they warned him about how much his wing oil would be secreting. Or how sensitive they really are to touch. Speaking of his wings...

Miles slowly moved them only for them to twitch in protest. His muscles ached but it also felt very good. Like he was nothing but jelly. In a way he's kind of embarrassed that he hadn't tried sex sooner, but he doesn't regret holding back. 

He soon got up though since it was nearly noon. His back definitely hated that. And his butt when he sat fully on the bed. Although, he is happy that he isn't stuck in a sticky mess and looking his body over is when he noticed the note on the pillows. 

Huh, he thought that the bed felt oddly empty. He read the note first, which is mostly in an elegant scrawl and he guessed Michael wrote the majority of it.

_Miles, if we have not returned by the time you wake we're very sorry. While mine and Gabriel's presence is requested in Heaven, Lucifer was needed in Hell. We're unsure of the reason as to why this happened simultaneously, but we will be careful._

Then he found to be reading some writing that was a tad bit messy. By how it has a certain nickname, he assumed it was Gabriel's.

_Heya, Cupcake, try not to burn the house down or have too many parties while we're gone. I already gave Minnie her breakfast and water so no need to worry 'bout that. Hopefully your ass will be recovered when we get back ;)_

Of course he would write a damn emoji. And he is certainly NOT blushing at the reminder of his butt. There was another part to the note. The writing is messy and...rough, if that makes any sense and it was definitely Lucifer's.

_If you need us, just pray, love. And if you end up taking a job while we're gone, again just pray and let us know, and be careful yourself. We will try to return swiftly._

He chuckled at the slight command but even if he wanted to, he doesn't think he would be able to handle it. Not with the pain in his butt. Literally. Not that he is complaining too much, he felt pent up since the Djiin illusion and held back in case they didn't want him.

That's one insecurity that will always niggle at the back of his mind.

Once he was dressed and up, he limped his way to the kitchen. Minnie was laying down in her bed of the kitty castle in the living room but she peeked an eye open to see him hobbling to get a soda. He swears he feels like the cat is silently laughing at him, but he ignores it in favor of getting a few ice packs out of his freezer.

He placed the packs in his pants and sat on the hardwood chair to his kitchen table and sighed in relief. Sure it felt good last night, but now his butt felt like it was bruised and on fire. It's a good thing he invested in so many ice packs.

The cold of the ice made him feel relaxed and began to slightly nod off again until his phone rang. He gave the ceiling a stormy glare and mouthed an exaggerated "Why?!" before answering it.

"Hello?" He winced at how sleep ridden his voice still was.

"Hey!" It was Sam, who sounded way too cheerful in his opinion, but then again he doesn't have any angels that leave him feeling so good yet pained at the same time. Despite the grumpy grumble from Miles, Sam continued, "I was wondering if you wanted to help us on a case. Cass was called up to Heaven for something."

"Huh," Miles said automatically, "The guys were called up too. But... as much as I would love to get out of the house, I don't think I can."

"Why not?" Dean's ever angry voice sounded over the phone. Sam must have him on speaker... "It's not like you're doin' anything important right now."

That instantly made Miles bark back at the older man, wings floofing out in frustration, "Well excuse the hell out of me for taking a break after having my ass literally pounded into oblivion all night by three archangels who apparently are more pent up with sex than I am! You can bite me, Dean."

Miles faintly heard snickers and awkward hums before it clicked that maybe the boys weren't alone. But he didn't care, his butt was hurting.

"S-sorry," Sam was holding back laughs, maybe at Dean's possible expression. "ah, we just thought you might like to get out. Next time I won't put you on speaker when there's a British Man of Letters here."

"I didn't think that the archangels would be interested in a human male." He heard an English accented voice say, "It used to be that their soulmates were the opposite gender of their vessels to ensure nephilim children..." 

Just like that Miles just hung up, not in the mood to talk anymore. How did that guy know specifically that soulmates worked that way? In Miles' eyes, he didn't think that one bit. Maybe some, yes, but not all.

If it worked that way then why was he a soulmate?

Instead of letting it get to him, he shook his head like a wet dog to rid the thoughts and only concentrated on getting his butt to stop hurting. Every so often, he changed the ice packs, wash off the ones he used, and placed them back in the freezer.

Once his butt wasn't hurting so much, he moved to the couch and laid on his stomach to watch some more House M.D. It proved to be what he needed. Well that and carding his fingers gently through Minnie's soft fur. Her purring told him she was content and had him smiling.

Today, he realized, was one he had to himself. He doesn't know the last time he was surely alone in the house but... he knows that their duties to their respective places, Heaven or Hell, will be their main priority. He doesn't like it but both places would fall apart without them.

His wings lowered in his sadness of the idea of long weeks like this. It sucked because he became so used to their presence after being alone for so long.

"I am doomed, Minnie." He said as his fingers gently scratched her chin, "I'm gonna be a whiny ass after this. Although if they repeat last night, maybe I won't mind so much."

He felt the cat bat his hand away only for her to sashay to her castle. She was sure to level him a slight "I didn't need to know that" glare at him. It only made him chuckle before returning his attention to House.

His life has changed, and he knows there will be ups and downs, but for now he just let's himself be boneless. At least until his body fully heals. Maybe he should ask them to heal him after sex for now on.


	19. Family Drama #1

"Not this fucking shit again!" Miles all but yelled in frustration as he found himself tied to another damn chair inside of a cage. _Great_ , just what he fucking needed.

Then again he shouldn't have been surprised that his usual pizza guy was replaced by the shifter he hates most. Dammit, he was hoping that _once_ , just once that something wouldn't be after his ass on a job. Or right before it even began!

After getting a message from his boyfriends that the time passing in Heaven and Hell is different compared to Earth, and almost 2 months flown by he just couldn't sit still any longer. He needed to exercise his skills and stretch. Of course that went down the drain when he decided to order a pizza before following through a tip from an old acquaintance of his in the teenage years of robbing.

Now he's in quite the pickle with a throbbing headache. Whether it was from seeing Carmen or the blow to the head, he couldn't tell you, but both reasons are legitimate for it.

A frown adorned his face when he tested the ropes around his wrists and ankles only to feel no give whatsoever. Instead it seemed that they only dug more into his skin. His wings are chained up again but this time they are up and spread against the back wall behind him. What is this dumb bitch planning now?

"Nice to see you again, dear Miles." Oh how that is the most fake shit he's ever heard. It made him scoff but Carmen continued, "After our last encounter, I did quite a bit of thinking."

"Uh oh," he snickered sarcastically. "I sure hope you didn't get dumber with all that thinking. Although... I question it now since you were stupid enough to capture me again."

He in a sense does have the upper hand since the archangels will try to find him, but... the smirk she has plastered on her borrowed face has a niggle of worry at the back of his mind. That can't be good.

"Oh, I know about your divine boyfriends and unlike last time, I have some competent help."

Her head craned to look behind her to a few others that Miles recognized. These faces at least. They're other shifters in Lyra's family who really disliked her taking him in. If he remembers right, one is Lyra's older brother and their father.

 _Fuck_.

"When Carmen told us that hunters destroyed our little auction house and that they had help from angels, we knew that we'd have our work cut out for us." The brother had said.

"Even if Lyra can't see the danger you pose," their father interjected. "we will be sure that she stays safe and that means getting rid of you, Miles."

All Miles could do was scoff. They knew how his mom felt about their meddling, but he only thought that Carmen was the only one with balls enough to do anything. He is more than hyper aware of the fact that despite his prayers and call for help over the bond have gone ignored. Something must've shown on his face because Carmen smirked and stepped closer to him.

"I learned from last time," she then had a tight grip on the ridge of his left wing and fisted his feathers. "I learned that I need to ward every part of the building instead of just the main part." A sudden yelp of pain left him when Carmen yanked the fist full of feathers out.

He doesn't get why they hate him so much, but he gave up trying to figure that out.

"I'd rather make money instead of just letting something like you just die for nothing."

"You guys are dumb as fuck!" Miles cackled, uncaring of what they're going to do. "All of this trouble and for what? Just because you can't stand me?" His cackling just got louder despite the pain in his wing. "You guys are fucking pathetic."

Their father then came up to him and pressed a knife to his jugular, "This is about getting rid of a danger to our family. Especially when the danger's biological family is starting to sniff around."

Wait...what?

Instead of thinking, his temper flared. "And you figure that killing or selling me will make it better? Yeah, you're still a stupid fuck. How about you go fuck yourself, or do you need directions on how? Cause I can write some very thorough directions -"

His head felt like it was going to roll with how hard he was just bitch slapped. Although he is hurting, he still rolled with an insult directed at Carmen, "Sheesh, do they have wipes for that puckered asshole you call lips?"

Just as the brother was about to do something, the door behind them suddenly flew open and everyone looked to see a very, _very_ angry looking Lyra. She stomped inside and looked between them all.

"What the fuck are you three doing to my son?!"

With how scared the father and brother looked, Miles knew that these guys were going to be in a world of hurt. He is nervous though, this will be a 3 on 1 fight, and he can't get loose or call for help.

"Lyra," her father approached her slowly, "we're doing this for your own good. This human," he spat the word full of venom, "is putting you in danger. And he isn't your son."

Lyra shoved her father back with enough force to send him flying. When he was up, she glared deadly daggers at them, "He is my son because I chose to take him in. I made my decision and will face any consequences of it as I have when dealing with you hateful bunch."

Miles knew that this was going to get ugly...


	20. Family Drama #2

"Mom..." Miles tried to get her attention only to be slapped again harshly. That was a mistake to whoever did that given the rising tension. Not like any of the shifters were thinking in the moment, because Lyra reacted instinctively with grabbing Carmen's wrist and flinging her across the room.

"Touch him again, any of you, then I will have no problem tearing you limb from limb." Her eyes were now glowing in warning. Miles is glad that he never saw that face growing up. 

"We're doing this for you!" Their brother stepped forward and stopped only a few feet away, "Can't you see that the human is only a danger?! His real family are hunters!"

Instead of responding, Lyra changed her shape, becoming a dog and launching herself at her brother. Her teeth sunk into his neck before he managed to throw her off of him. He did the same and began to fight back.

Their father tried to break them up but he was thrown across the room and crashed into the opposite wall. He hit his head just right so he was now knocked out cold while fur was practically flying from the fighting shifters. Meanwhile Carmen walked over to where Miles was seated and pressed a knife to the base of one of his wings. 

The pressure applied was enough for his usual anger to dissolve and allow panic to take hold. When she pressed the blade into the flesh of his wing, a shout of pain escaped him. He felt the blood slowly trickling down the length of a few feathers but in spite of that, his focus was solely on his mom, who stopped fighting as soon as he shouted.

"Keep it up and I'll just kill him on the spot, Lyra." Carmen all but spat, "You let this damn human rule your life, ignoring our family for something that is far less superior to us. If you just let him out of your life, we might actually like you again."

Miles didn't show any tears in his eyes, just plain anger and annoyance. Just as he tried to say something, gunfire sounded out. A bullet grazed Carmen but judging by the screaming he guessed that the bullets are silver, and that means only one thing: hunters.

And Miles' eyes widened in horror seeing his three siblings aiming their guns at the shifters. When Seth trained his gun on the dog that is his mom, Miles yelled, "I swear to God, Seth, if you kill that shifter then I will kill you slowly like a fucking demon would!"

The man looked unimpressed at him but listened. Then he gave an order to Natalie and Sophie to not kill the other shifters yet before getting the chains and ropes off of him, "These _things_ kidnap you and yet you want one to live? You really need a reality check, baby brother."

"The only one that needs a check is you," Miles retorted, his anger rising to the point he wouldn't be the petulant Miles many know. "Because she's my mom, and I damn well know you three aren't here because of me."

Miles moved to stand between Seth and his mom, stretching out his wings in a defensive stance while staring him down. A moment passed before Miles heard his mom shifting behind him, wings being a large enough cover. He looked to her face when she placed a hand on his left shoulder and offered a reassuring squeeze. There was a look in her eyes that was a mixture of hurt and frustration, "Kiwi, this is the second time Carmen tried to hurt you."

"I know, but mom..." He instantly knew where this was going and he didn't like it for her sake, but she shook her head at his protest.

"I know you just wanted us to try and get along but... I took you in as my son, and while I could live with them not ever speaking to me, I can't forgive them for hurting you. You did nothing to them, and they had no right no matter how much danger I'd be in. I made my choice."

He only huffed and closed his eyes for a short moment when he heard Natalie say something, "Why would a damn monster like yourself ever take in a human? Shifters only use our faces as suits."

"She is no more a monster than you and **her**." With how much venom was in the last word, they all knew Miles was talking about their blood mother, "This 'monster' raised me as her own kid after you lot abandoned and left me for dead."

Natalie was about to say something else, but suddenly a short man with quite the 5 o'clock shadow appeared between them all. His brown eyes glanced at them all, but Miles knew who this man was.

"Crowley?" Surprise is very evident in his voice, "What are you doing here?"

The demon grinned in amusement at the hunters while answering him without actually turning around, "Lucifer sent me to see if you were alright."

"Mr. Lancaster, are you well?" A young woman was now in the room too, facing him rather than the hunters. At his confused and startled expression she introduced herself, "Forgive me, I am Bethany. I was sent by Michael and Gabriel to see if you were well. They felt great distress over your bond, and they would've came to your aid themselves but business has them very preoccupied."

Although there was a lot to take in, his brain just wasn't quite catching up so his mom spoke, "He does appreciate that, but I think he'd rather get some first aid and get home."

Bethany took it upon herself to heal the injuries and aches to Miles' body. The angel's grace seemed to massage the bald spot where his feathers were plucked while becoming a soothing bandage over the cut Carmen had made. While the angel did this, Lyra spoke with Crowley of the unfortunate business of making sure her family wouldn't hurt Miles again.

She loved her family, she does, but if they're going to spend their lives trying to hurt the human she loves as a son then they're just a problem. She tried to allow them their opinions, but this is way too far.

The demon agreed to do this whenever she was gone. It was only a moment later when Bethany took her and Miles out of the building. Even he has some sympathy for what she's going through, and he's impressed that she remembered to destroy a ward so they could feel something, although... he is more than suspicious of the hunters in the room. For now though, he has a clean up to do. At least whenever the hunters will stop bothering him.

"So..." Seth trailed off with a tone that shows his discomfort, "the Devil himself is worried about my baby brother? Was he stupid enough to sell his soul or something?"

The demon just gave him a bored look after finishing off the shifters with a snap of his fingers, "No. Unlike you lot, he's smarter than that. It really isn't your business to know unless Miles tells me otherwise."

Right after that, he was just gone leaving the hunters utterly baffled about what had happened.

"The fuck is going on?!" Sophie exclaimed, just getting a bored look from Natalie.

"Obviously something big enough that three archangels are watching out for him. This is gonna make our plans much harder." Natalie then nudged Seth's shoulder, "I thought you were gonna let that Carmen bitch live?"

To that Seth looked at the spot where she was, now nothing more than a stain, "Not really. She was just a loose end, and a way to try to make Miles trust us. So much for that though..."

They truly thought that Miles was taken in by another human, not a monster. They will have their work cut out for them if they're going to make their brother have that sense of security. 


	21. Life's Too Short

"WHAT THE FUCK GUYS?!" Miles screamed as he stomped through the living room with his soulmates on his heels. But with how angry he is, they know to keep a distance away.

Angry is really an understatement. A week had passed since the latest incident with Carmen and his own family and even having a couple of guards. Whenever he tried to get a hold of them through prayer or their bond, he only heard, "We'll be there soon." 

And boy did that keep pissing him off. What the hell were they doing that was more important than his life? His mom's life too! 

"Miles, please wait." Gabriel pleaded and then flinched when Miles spun and saw the raw anger and hurt in his eyes. "Look, no offense but... you do tend to get angry over the smallest things and... I really thought this was another bout until Bethany told us what happened..."

The anger in the bond was becoming hotter than ever but they don't blame him. They knew they ignored him and it was biting them in the ass. What Miles doesn't know is that they're kicking themselves greatly for mistaking his distress for another tantrum, although Miles does know that Gabriel isn't totally wrong.

Still, it hurt that they ignored him when he needed and wanted them the most.

The human had to take a breath or else he'd say something he would regret. Him trying to calm down before lashing out was a slightly good sign, and it even made the feathers on his wings flatten so they weren't as floofed.

"I know I get mad over shit, but you three really couldn't tell that I was absolutely livid because they almost killed my mom, and my biological brother and sisters showed up? Really?"

Lucifer cut in, who seemed more annoyed than worried like his brothers. "Listen, we knew you were angry beforehand so we thought it just escalated. You can't totally blame us for that."

If the sudden raise of wings and heat in the bond didn't say that was wrong, no one knew what would aside from what Miles yelled next.

"MOTHER FUCKER, I PRAYED IN DETAIL WHAT WAS GOING ON AND IT WAS BETHANY AND CROWLEY WHO RESCUED ME!" Now Miles was even shaking because he just felt so hurt from this too. That didn't stop him from screaming more. "I EVEN PRAYED AFTER IT HAPPENED AND YOU GUYS SAID 'LATER'!"

Once again, Miles began to feel like they abandoned him much like his biological mother. He turned and left the house without waiting to hear what they had to say. Right now he isn't in the mood for an apology. He just wanted to get away from them and be alone like he had for this week.

"Shit." Gabriel grumbled, putting his face in his hands as he slumped into the couch. He had thought Miles would at least be a little calmer if he explained that it was hard to decipher his temper, but that... maybe wasn't the best idea or way to tell the human they had a hard time telling. It's true, Miles did pray, but it was a code due to the jumping temper which is why they sent Bethany and Crowley. 

As for the week when Miles just wanted them... they were going over plans for a traditional wedding. That will have to wait until they can get Miles to calm down enough. They'll all have to figure out how to communicate when in situations like that.

"That was a bad idea on my part." Lucifer took a drink of whiskey, "Note to self: never say it's also his fault."

Michael flicked his brother's ear, making a glare get cut his way. He just gave Lucifer a pointed glare of his own, "Gabriel had him at least calm enough. And besides, it's not like his temper isn't unlike yours when we were fledglings and pulled pranks on one another."

While Michael explained this, Minnie jumped onto Gabriel's lap amd stared up at him. The youngest archangel sighed and nearly face palmed, "This might also have to do with his own siblings." 

When the other two looked at him, he explained. "Remember he was abandoned by them. They ignored and left him. Us not coming to see him may have also brought that back up so now he's full on pissed."

"Nonetheless, I believe he needs some alone time for now." Michael sighed as well, "As much as I want to stay close to him, he needs a little time for himself."

The other two agreed in leaving him alone for now, not that they liked it. They felt awful for the comparison Gabriel brought up and knew that it may get a little more difficult down the road. However, even soulmates will fight once in a while. All relationships do.

It was maybe an hour later that they heard rain begin to pour down and just a moment after that for the front door to open. They all looked up and saw a drenched, red faced and puffy eyed Miles coming inside.

Michael raised a brow and asked softly, "Miles?"

The human somewhat flinched at the call of his name but he remained still. They were getting concerned until Miles huffed, "I'm sorry."

That made Gabriel put Minnie inside her kitten castle and walk up to him, "Babe, look at us." When he did, the archangel cupped his cheeks and began to smooth his thumbs under his eyes, "We're the ones that should be saying that the most."

"He's right." Lucifer was then on his left, gently toweling the human dry, "You prayed and we ignored. Your usual temper is no excuse to do that."

Michael hugged Miles close to him from behind, not caring that his clothes are going to be soaked much to Lucifer's annoyance of trying to be nice for their human. "We should've been there the second you prayed for help and for after the ordeal. This wasn't the best way for us to show that we do love you."

Miles just shut his eyes very tightly at their words. He hadn't meant for them to feel like absolute shit for what happened. In a sense this was similar to when he was captured the first time by Carmen. It took him really thinking to realize that they're right: sometimes he does get angry over small things, but it's just how he is.

They deserve someone that won't make them feel like shit. 

"None of that." Michael whispered in his ear, getting the reaction he wanted. The human tried to duck his head away with a slight snort. Still tickles. "Miles, all of us have a fault in this, but it is mostly on us this time."

They each said that they were sorry and promised to be there when he really wants or needs their attention. Miles promised them that he wouldn't try to get so mad in the future and be clear minded when praying for them.

"To be honest," Lucifer mused out loud, "You apologized rather quickly in spite of the explosion you made. What made you think you had to apologize?"

Even though Miles did want to answer, he also wanted to sit down so they went to the couch. Instead of letting him sit on a cushion however, Lucifer put him on his lap. Acts like this still make Miles blush due to his inexperience, but they all love it.

"Because Gabe's right." Miles slightly hunched himself to not feel so vulnerable. Or cold, really. "I do get mad, but... I can't help it, and I already made you guys feel like shit for not seeing me after what happened. I knew your business in Heaven and Hell can't go without, but... it just hurt."

"Aww, we get it, Little Wings." Gabriel cooed to Miles after scooting closer to the two. "We'd be just as pissed as you if our roles were reversed, but look! We're talking and making up without getting upset, that's a good start!"

_...really?_

If Miles wasn't feeling so drained, he'd make a warning to the youngest archangel about that nickname. Right now though, he just wanted to not make them feel bad so he wrapped his still drenched wings around them while placing his head on Lucifer's shoulder.

For him, life is too short to hold a grudge against them.


	22. Goes Both Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short filler, but I felt it was needed as a personal growth for Miles.   
> Also, there is something I wanted to ask. Would ya'll like to have Adventures of Miles Lancaster be a mutil fandom thing? Like this being Supernatural, and then maybe another story or one-shot of him in another world like The Originals, Lucifer TV, etc? Unless said otherwise, these be completely separate from this main work of Miles.
> 
> If so, then I'd gladly make that into a request kind of thing, like you guys give me the fandom and a scenario plot and I'd do my best to complete it.

Something was... off.

Miles woke up from his sleep and looked to the window that it was still very dark outside, and still raining. So why was he up? He doesn't feel thirsty, or hungry. When he sat up and stretched, feathers lightly brushing against a couple of bodies, he noticed that the body count was wrong.

Someone is missing.

Feeling on the bed told him that Gabriel and Lucifer were the ones still on bed. Snoring rather loudly despite them being angels. He knew they don't need sleep so it wasn't a surprise that the oldest archangel is up.

Still, he felt something in the bond told him that something was wrong so he got up after shyly pecking a kiss on the other two's cheeks.

He didn't bother with a shirt, the guys already seen every bit of him naked. It didn't take long to find the archangel, he was standing at the large window at the end of the hall leaning against the wall sort of sideways looking outside on deep thought. A pout was somewhat visible in any light provided by the occasional lightning bolt.

Miles walked up beside him and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth in an attempt to make the pout go away, "Hey, Michael. You okay?" He asked between kisses.

It earned a small smile from him and he turned his head to return the kiss. "I'm just... thinking. You don't need to worry about me, love."

That made Miles quirk a brow at the forlorn expression on his lover's face. He let his disbelief be heard through a huff and looked him seriously in the eyes. "Y'know, you and your brothers always were telling me to express my feelings and thoughts to you. That goes both ways."

Michael tried to look away, but Miles wasn't having any of that moving to where he was facing Michael and cupped his jaw gently, "I want to be here for you guys just as much as you're trying for me. I'm not gonna force you to say what's on your mind, but... I'm here for you, Luce, and Gabe, but you gotta let me in. I love you guys so much."

"See?" Michael looked down and put his hand over Miles', eyes shining with adoration and slight tears forming. "You are the perfect one for us." He then moved the hand to where he could kiss the knuckles, "I was thinking... about how much I failed during my entire life so far."

Now Miles felt even worse about his spat earlier but didn't allow that to show in the bond. He needed to be here for Michael, so to distract himself from the guilt he wrapped his arms around the archangel's middle and hugged him close.

"I... I failed so many times and I thought that would stop but... I failed again. I'm actually terrified of failing to protect you and..." He trailed off. There was so much emotion coming from him that Miles couldn't help but bring his wings around them like a shield. The archangel returned the hug and squeezed Miles tighter against him. 

"Michael, you aren't failing with me, I'm just a temperamental asshole. There are things that are gonna happen no matter what, and believe me, I'm scared of the unknown but all we can do is roll with the punches." Miles pressed a kiss to the base of his neck, "And you need to forgive yourself in order to truly heal."

The archangel sighed in relief and seemed to move to lean a little more on Miles, "Thank you for listening to me."

"It's no problem. You guys have put up with my bullshit, I'd be a terrible boyfriend if I didn't listen to you guys pour your hearts out."

He felt Michael's chuckle, then he felt those large wings of his rest on his back. The feathers tickled his back and even seemed to massage the base of his own wings. He'll forever deny it, but he absolutely loves the feeling when their feathers comb through his own. They did that quite often when they had their first night of sex, and it reminded him exactly of that since he noticed too late of the moan that left him and Michael.

"Keep this up and I think we'll accidentally wake the others." Miles whispered, blushing a bit. Sadly, the blush only deepened when the archangel spoke again and felt the obvious arousal press against his thigh.

"I might want them to hear us." Then Michael got closer to his ear and nibbled on the shell as he whispered in an almost broken and very desperate tone, "It's been too long, Miles, and I can't stop it... please."

At a request like that, he just couldn't possibly say no. And he was right, it had been a long while since the last time they had sex, but is it wrong to not wake up Lucifer and Gabriel? He didn't want them to feel left out, and Michael read his mind.

"If they want to, then they'll come to you much like I asked." He began to trail kisses from Miles' ear to his jaw, "You're our soulmate, but we also want you to ourselves without no other eyes at times. We discussed it when you left us alone when you went to the bunker."

With that, Miles let the feelings wash over him and kissed Michael deeply who returned it with equal fervor. 


	23. Cat and Mouse

The whole day was spent with an archangel by themself. After Miles had given Michael a blow job the night before, Lucifer and Gabriel had some one on one time with him at a different time of the day.

Other than that, they all sat down and just talked as before they had to leave. Miles won't deny that it was nice but he also still felt a little guilty about how he made them feel beforehand. They all understood that Miles couldn't change overnight, but he is going to make an effort to try and stay at least coherent when in trouble and he prays.

It was during that night that the archangels had to leave again. It hurt but... they have a duty. It just sucks that they always seem to leave when he wants to cuddle them like a big cat. To pass the time during the next day, he decided to just check and see if anything in and out of the house needed to be done.

The lake is still his favorite spot and he watched Minnie stalk some grasshoppers on the bank while he groomed his large wings like the angels taught him. He likes the smell of the wing oil, but to him it was a little too sweet and maybe... too obvious? Vanilla and cinnamon always seem to go together.

His thoughts were interrupted when a voice behind him startled him and Minnie, "So this is where you live."

He turned around to see Seth, a scrutinized eye focused on the farm house and then on his shirtless form and wings. There was a deep frown on Seth's features, but Miles didn't care. Idly he noticed that the graze from the bullet of their first meeting became a rather long scar that graced the like of his cheekbone and back.

"You're trespassing." He hissed, and so did Minnie.

"Is that any way to treat your older brother?" Seth sounded more amused than hurt.

All Miles did was scoff at the older man, "As I said, we may be related by blood, but no way in hell are you my brother. You made that choice long ago and have dealt with it so far. Now I'm gonna give you 2 minutes to either get off my property or I shoot you in the ass to make a worse scar than the one on your face. Your choice, ' _brother_ '."

"Wow, they weren't lying when they said you had a temper." Seth stared at the wings with no hidden fascination. "Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot seeing you again but... we do want to at least talk to you. Get to know you better before going our separate ways again. Please, Miles."

He sounded sincere, but Miles is still unsure. They never looked for him and likely thought he was dead until now, and while he did want to talk to his siblings as if nothing had happened, something did, and he can't let go of that. But... he is curious too.

"Fine," Miles sighed in resignation. "You and the others wanted to talk here or...?"

"We wanted to go out for lunch." Seth replied with a smile. "Unless you'd rather talk here, it's fine too."

Miles waved him off before scooping up Minnie in his arms, "I have to get a few things in town anyways. Let me just get fully dressed and ready." As a just in case, he sent a prayer message to the archangels and told them that his own siblings wanted to talk. Even as he dressed and prepared to hide his wings, he put various knives in secret pockets because knowing his luck, this was a trap too.

Before he left, he put Minnie down some fresh food and water but she clawed his boot when he tried to leave, looking up at him with her bright eyes. Miles smiled and gently scratched her head and ear, "Don't worry, I'm prepared, girly. Hopefully it isn't a trap, I've had enough to last for 9 lives."

Swallowing the nervous lump in his throat, he adjusted his duster coat and checked his pockets just in case before heading out. Seth was leaning against his truck looking down at his phone. He looked up and smiled at Miles.

"Ready to go, kiddo?"

"I am not a kid." Miles huffed, "I'm an adult."

"Still a kid to me." Seth opened his door, "You wanna ride with me or you want to drive yourself?"

"I'll follow," Miles replied, trying to hide his suspicion, "that way I won't be a bother when our lunch is over." 

While that was some truth, he wasn't about to tell him that he doesn't trust him at all. Seth already knows that he doesn't trust him so it really didn't need to be said.

The diner they chose is one Miles frequents so he's familiar with the waitresses and the cooks. It's much like any other diner but the staff here take a lot of pride in it so the furniture is actually comfortable with plush cushions and everything is cleaned rather methodically. The decorations are mostly family photos of the owner's family.

The staff eyed Seth, Sophie, and Natalie curiously, but they greeted Miles with warm smiles and a chorus of "Hi" followed. The siblings chose a booth near the back instead of a table. Natalie and Sophie were sitting next to one another while Seth sat by the window so Miles sat on the outside.

This was good in case he stormed out.

The girls stared at him wide eyed as if they were expecting...oh. Miles sighed and rolled his eyes after ordering some Dr. Pepper. "Y'know, I do actually have to hide them out in public so I won't get murdered to death by random hunters who think they know it all."

"And that's working well since you know the Winchesters." Natalie replied with her own rolled eyes, "I'm surprised they even tolerate you given your wings. One would mistake you for a monster."

Miles narrowed his eyes and sported a dangerous grin, "Some of us are more monsters than the creatures themselves, but I doubt you came to discuss philosophy. What the fuck am I here for, Seth? Because I'm not getting the 'let me know you' vibe right now."

Sophie spoke up before Natalie could likely say something stupid, "We just wanted to know you better. Y'know, for old times sake."

"Like why the fuck you call a shifter 'mom' instead of the one you have." Natalie interjected, and everyone, absolutely everyone else at the table facepalmed at that. Well, Miles didn't. He sat straighter and nearly snapped, but the waitress sat his drink down and took their orders.

When she was gone, he looked to his oldest sister and bit out, "Because she raised me better than what the bitch that popped me out did. She took me in when the bitch abandoned me after writhing in pain while you three wouldn't shut up about my crying, so yeah, I call her mom because she _is_ my mom. My mom who raised me from 6 to now so excuse me."

Miles made to get up but Seth stopped him. When he whirled back to glare, Seth held up his hands in surrender, "What she said is stupid, but don't go yet. Please?"

"You have one more try of not pissing me off again."

The talk after that was... tense. It was mostly Miles answering questions while they avoided answering his. To him, this was a game of cat and mouse, each person trying to feel where they are on the invisible board.

Miles is many things, but he likes to think himself at least smart enough to not fall for _another_ trap. At least when it comes to people he knows will screw him over.

Once the lunch was over, the siblings only shook hands. Miles made it a point to not hug them. He drove home in a deafening silence, a feeling of dread filling his gut. He knows they're up to something just not exactly what. They all became just another version of their mother in one way or another. Natalie herself is a much more violent loose cannon, Seth is cold and very calculating, and Sophie is the manipulator with the faux nice person act.

Back at his house now he couldn't help but lock every door and window. Seth found him yet he didn't give out his info, but maybe Castiel gave them his address if they lied about wanting to know him.

He's honestly scared.

Miles even startled when Minnie sat on his lap after he had sat down. "Shit! Jesus, Minnie, you scared me." He chuckled nervously as he patted her head. Her soft fur helped him to calm down a little as he settled more into the new couch.

It was something Gabriel picked out. Big, plush, and had more than enough room for people to sit if Miles decided to have his wings shown. Lucifer and Michael picked out some furniture too, but Miles is shit picking things out like that.

"They're up to something, Minnie, and I don't know what I need to do." He sighed as he rested his head back. 

The familiar sound of wings filled his ears and he knew this particular set belonged to Gabriel, who then showed himself in Miles' field of vision above his head, looking down at him with a smile, "Heya, Sweet Cheeks, how was the lunch?"

The face Miles made said it all and it made the archangel frown. He knew better than to ask specifically of what was going on so he settled on peppering kisses all over the human's face, earning sputtered yet held back giggles. He loved knowing these things about Miles, it brings them closer to him and knowing that he's really sensitive to positive touches like these kisses made them worry less about what the human liked in terms of just being intimate without sex.

"You'll be safe," Gabriel then cupped his cheeks so his hazel eyes stared into the archangel's whiskey own, "we will do our best."

Miles smiled and rested his hand on the back of Gabriel's head, "I know. How was business?"

"It was," Gabriel responded. "The angels are actually talking about Michael picking someone to take his place so he can have more time to 'recover'."

That made Miles sit up, put Minnie on the back of the couch, and turn around to face him, "Recover? Is he okay?"

"Shh, don't worry. It's actually a demand of him to stay on Earth." Gabriel stroked Minnie's back and smiled to Miles again, "An angel finding their soulmate is a huge deal, and we tend to really want to stay by their side at all times. Well... at least it was written that way. None of us upstairs never really found our soulmates."

Suddenly Miles became nervous and asked, "Um... Gabe, how come the soulmate thing was severed?"

Gabriel moved to sit by Miles and leaned on him. He could feel the hurt in the bond and at first he was going to try and switch the subject, but Gabriel reached over and held his hand, "Well, the angels that were sent to watch over humans, the Grigori, took advantage of them. When it was discovered what they were doing, dad did not like that at all. He severed the soul bonds and we just... didn't even try. Until now."

"I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Miles leaned his head on Gabriel's shoulder, "I'm sorry."

He felt the archangel's chuckle more than heard it, "It isn't your fault. If anything, you helped us more. Besides, the angels above see you as the symbol of our ties being back. A lot of them are happy, or at least the closest thing to happy they can do. Mikey will be back shortly, but I'm not sure about Lucifer."

"As long as they're safe, it's fine." Miles moved himself more on Gabriel's lap, "I have at least one cuddle large sized cuddle buddy." Minnie's meow was in agreement as she then moved to Gabriel's other shoulder.

"I have the answers to the universe right here." Gabriel laughed and relaxed into the couch. He's glad to have made their day even if it means being their bed.


	24. Smug Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is waaaaay long overdue and I apologize 😅 I'm going to try and wrap up this story soon, but as you all know, I'm unreliable AF...
> 
> I'm tempted to have Miles show up in the Lucifer universe, but that will definitely be on hold until I finish this.

Miles searched around the store for the things he needed for the house and while he was shopping alone, he really wasn't. Ever since that last incident with his mom's family, the demon, Crowley, and the angel, Bethany, became his bodyguards whenever all three archangels were away. For now it's just Bethany since the demon was needed for something with Lucifer.

Annoying as fuck, but given the trouble he can easily stir up he understands. That and that there was a strong possibility that whatever business they were attending wasn't easy to leave.

"Does Michael and Lucifer sometimes eat human food?" Bethany asked him when she lifted a box of cereal. 

Miles had to think about it for a minute, "I think Lucifer does from time to time, but I don't believe Michael does yet. The only time I saw him attempt to eat was whenever my mom made them dinner months ago."

"I see." She hummed and placed the cereal on the buggy. "I know Castiel ate food when he was forced to be human after his grace was taken away. His favorite is peanutbutter and jelly sandwiches."

That made Miles look up after walking into the pet aisle. "Huh, I didn't know he even was human for a while. Bethany, have any other angels found their soulmate yet?"

The angel shook her head sadly, "No, but they're not leaving Heaven quite yet and some aren't even concerned about it."

He offered her an apologetic smile. Honestly though, he wasn't surprised that most haven't left, or that some don't care. Angels don't inherently have emotions so that is something to be taught to them. They are masters of being in a gray morality unless orders are given.

Maybe... maybe that's why God allowed them soulmates, but Miles isn't sure. That would be something He would have to answer Himself if Miles got brave enough to ask that if he ever met Him.

"What about you though?" When the angel only tilted her head like Castiel, he elaborated. "Are you wanting to find your soulmate?"

She only answered once they made it to the ice cream aisle, "I am curious as to who it might be but... I'm also unsure of how to go about it if I do meet them. The Cupids told me that my soulmate is currently on Earth and is older than consenting age."

With Miles being curious as to how soulmates work with angels, he asked her how it did and if it made a Cupid's job obsolete. He knew enough angel lore to know that for a while, a Cupid is responsible for people to sometimes fall in love. If he remembered right, he heard rumors that Sam and Dean's father and mother were in love because of a Cupid.

Bethany explained that soulmates are something strictly for angels. Angels have soulmates that they can feel only a slight connection to, but the only way to know for sure is if the soulmate can see the angel's wings. Cupid's create bonds for humans that aren't soulmates to Angel's. 

This was very interesting to Miles.

They continued their talk for the rest of the shopping, but at the checkout they ran into someone that Miles didn't want to see. His brother, Seth.

"Miles?" The man asked as of he was surprised, but he knew better. Seth was likely waiting for him.

When Seth joined them in the line, Natalie joined them as well making Miles groan out of frustration. The siblings gave him a look and then Natalie eyed Bethany with a dangerous glare.

The woman scoffed, "So, what, are you a whore for all angels now, Miles?"

Of course that set Miles off with truth and venom in his voice, "As if you aren't a whore like dear old mother was since we all have different fathers."

Oh _no,_ Bethany thought before putting herself in front of the woman that tried to charge Miles, but Seth held his sister back. Everyone in the store began to watch what the commotion was and some even got their phones out.

Natalie was throwing vile insults toward her youngest sibling while Miles snapped back at her. Much like two chihuahuas fighting over a bed, but these ones are even more deadly than a tiny dog.

The attention around them began to become unwanted, so Bethany took it upon herself to take a hold of Miles' arm which actually made him shut his mouth long enough to see the people around them. He knew cops would soon show up.

"I'll get groceries," Bethany told him. "But first you need to stop and go home."

He wanted to argue so badly but the angel is right. And this honestly goes against of him trying to not be so snippy, but it's not at his soulmates so this doesn't count... right? Also, he doesn't want to get arrested for disturbing the peace. With a deep breath even though Natalie is still struggling against Seth, Miles stepped back and asked Bethany to get him home before he does, "Something fucking stupid."

"Go and run!" Natalie spat at him. "You always were a damn coward!"

Pffft, as if any of them actually know him. Still, that little insult made Miles turn around and tell his sister, "Do they have chapstick for that puckered asshole you call lips?"

There was silence in the entire store and from the siblings, but before a reaction could happen, Bethany erased the minds of the other people and flew off with Miles. She didn't erase Seth or Natalie's mind though, she thinks they need to remember that insult to humble themselves a little.

When Miles realized that they were back in the house, he stormed to the couch and just plopped his weight on it. Today just sucked and he's getting very annoyed at the near constant presence of his siblings. Just what the hell are they planning?

"I will get the items you need," Bethany told him, gently touching his arm in an attempt to be comforting. "This way you can relax and not worry about them."

Miles groaned and let his head fall back, "I'm sorry I ruined our shopping trip. You wanted to see what it's like to shop but I lost my temper again."

"Natalie started it, but you definitely finished it." She actually chuckled. It made Miles lull his head to the side to look at her as she spoke again. "Your temper is a slight problem but you've had a difficult life, and all that she was spewing was lies."

All he could do is nod with a tired smile. Then he leaned forward and shrugged his coat off before taking his amulet off so his wings could be seen. He's home so there is no need for him to keep it on.

"Well, guess I'm just gonna play with Minnie for a while until I can pester the archangels," He snickered. "Sorry I ruined shopping day, Bethany."

She waved him off, "No need. It wasn't your fault."

He was about to say something else but a knock at the door. Strange. He wasn't expecting anyone so he put his amulet back on and went to the door. Bethany stayed by him just in case.

"Hi," Miles opened the door up to a young man around his age. The guy is taller than him though (of course) and had a dirty blond look to him. He looked familiar but Miles just can't place it right now, "How can I help you?"

The guy looked very nervous and scared. His voice slightly shook, "I... I'm looking for Miles Lancaster. Someone named Wren said I could find him here."

Well shit, a potential client! Wren is a witch contact of his, but he hasn't seen the woman in a long while.

Still, Miles stepped aside and allowed him in, "I'm your guy. We can talk inside."

The young man went in and stopped dead in his tracks seeing Bethany. At first Miles thought that the guy was just startled seeing someone else inside but... something about where the eyes were looking made Miles think otherwise. Can this guy see her wings?

"This is Bethany," Miles introduced them. "She's a friend of mine. Are you gonna be stickin' around?" He directed the question to her.

"Hello, young sir." She said with a friendly smile. "As much as I might have to stay, Miles, I'll be getting those groceries you need for your house."

"I'm Adam." The guy finally said, mainly to her. "Adam Milligan."

The angel smiled and nodded, "Pleased to meet you, Adam. Now I'll be back soon, Miles."

He waved as she went out the door. He knew that she made it seem to be normal until she was at least on the porch. Whenever the door shut, Miles had to gently nudge the guy and point him to the couch.

"Bethany's pretty, isn't she?" He asked. For now he's just gauging Adam's body language. The implications of the guy seeing her wings is there, but he doesn't want to pry just yet. But once the name actually hit itself in his brain, he nearly froze in place but kept composure. He had to talk to Adam and be sure if he'd be comfortable in Miles' home.

Adam swallowed as if he hadn't done so in a long time, "She... she is. Is she...?"

"Hmm? Oh, no." He chuckled, "Bethany is one of my bodyguards and friends. Adam Milligan, right?"

"Yeah." The poor guy looked a little haunted, but given what he has been through Miles really couldn't blame him.

Miles did his best to put on a reassuring smile, "Okay, Adam. Whatcha need me for?"

"I wanted to hire you to find a couple of people for me." Adam explained. "They're my brothers and they're hunters."

Miles hummed in thought before informing Adam, "Sam and Dean Winchester, right?" At the baffled and terrified look on Adam's face, he explained. "I've gotten into more than a few scuffles with them on my jobs, and I know what happened to you... your fall."

"Oh..."

"Adam, they still have Castiel." Miles is doing his best to not push buttons and to be nice, but it's a little difficult since his feathers are ruffled. Figuratively and literally. "Why not pray and have him take you to them?"

"Because," Adam struggled for words for a moment, but Miles didn't interrupted or rush him. The guy is in obvious pain of some kind. "I want to have time to think about what I want to say before I talk to them. At first I wanted nothing to do with them again but... it's so hard to explain..."

Miles leaned back in the chair across from the couch, "I honestly get it. They impacted your life in a tremendous way, even though it was shitty. In a way, you, Sam and Dean remind me of how the archangels are with feelings."

That made Adam's head shoot up from looking down so fast that Miles thought that he had gotten whiplash. He elaborated to Adam further.

"You guys, negative or positive, have affected one another, and are also family. You're angry and have every right to be, but I can tell you love them still. I'll tell you now though, I never asked about you around them because Dean will definitely try to shank my ass."

A snort left Adam, "That sounds like him. What... what should I do?"

"Just talk to them when you feel like you're ready." Miles shrugged, "But you won't be ready, at least when you do come face to face with them, but it can go a little easier."

This was something that Adam would have to decide for himself, but Miles thought of a way to possibly help him. "If you want, you can stay here if you don't have a place. My house has plenty of rooms my boyfriends and I don't use."

The new silence that filled the room was rather... uncomfortable, but mainly for Adam. Had he heard Miles right?

"Boyfriends?"

"Yup," he popped the 'p' and stood up to stretch. "The three archangels and I are together. Apparently it's a soulmate thing strictly for angels, and the human can tell if an angel is their soulmate by being able to see their wings without being blinded."

A new and surprised expression came across Adam's face, but again, Miles isn't going to pry. Rather he's hoping that knowing that, and if Adam can see Bethany's wings, they will begin to talk. From what Michael and Lucifer had told him, Adam suffered just as badly as Sam in the Cage. They all suffered.

"No offense but I'm still.... uncomfortable around Lucifer and Michael."

Miles smiled and clapped his shoulder, "None taken. And let me know when you feel like you want to talk to your knucklehead brothers, I can easily get inside of where they live, free of charge."

The sound of wings flapping in the room made them look up at Bethany, who looked rather harried. She gave the young men a soft smile though, "I was right in making you stay home. Seth and Natalie were still at the store when I returned."

"I can easily kick their asses if you want, Bethany." Miles growled, annoyed that his own siblings are just being assholes.

The angel's eyes narrowed on Miles and her tone became firm, "My duty is to protect you when the archangels aren't available. I'd feel terrible if you had to protect me instead. Besides, it would actually hurt my ego."

Adam was staring very hard at something that wasn't Bethany. Sure it's in her direction but not on her. This was the same reaction Miles had when he first met the archangels that night.

Miles smiled smugly and told the angel, "Fair enough. Anyways, Adam, remember to just give me a call whenever you need me. This is my number, but how about you stay a while longer? I'd like to know you a little better than the tiny tidbits from guilt ridden siblings and archangels."

Worry now etched itself in Adam's expression. "I don't want to be here when they get back though."

"Not to worry," Bethany reassured him. "They won't be back for a few more hours. I can take you to where you're staying, if you wish."

_This is good_ , Miles thought to himself as his smile grew wider. It was time that at least another angel found their soulmate, and Adam definitely deserves happiness.


	25. Little Bits of Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter than usual, but I wanted to add something like this. I'm trying to get this done but I'm unreliable AF. 
> 
> Quick question, would y'all like to see Miles in the Lucifer tv universe?

"You guys have so many wings," Miles' voice was filled with awe as he did his best to help the archangels groom their wings. 

It had been about a month since Adam's visit, and while he wanted to tell the archangels about it he didn't. Knowing that it would just bring everyone else discomfort, Miles kept it to himself. Also, Adam doesn't get on his nerves like Dean so he let's the man have solace.

Now back to the task at hand; learning to properly groom angel wings that didn't involve sex with the rough and teasing pulling.

The texture of their feathers are so different in comparison to his own. They're much softer on the downy feathers and yet still retain that softness on the firmer flight feathers. His own were only a fraction of being soft on the downy feathers, and his own flight feathers felt like taut string.

At least he thinks so.

"The number of wings depends on our ranking," Michael said after a content sigh. He was enjoying this a little too much, but Miles didn't mind. It brought a smile to his face when the appendage pressed itself into his kneading fingers.

Lucifer picked up where his brother left off, "Since we're archangels, we have six. Seraphs, like Castiel, usually have four, and anyone below that ranking has two."

Gabriel was sprawled out on the other end of the couch while watching their human learn how to caress through their feathers. It was amusing when Miles accidentally tugged a feather too hard, but he managed to find a middle ground of pressure and the like. He only assumes the human figured it out because of his thieving profession where finesse is key.

Miles asked another question when he finished grooming Michael's middle pair of wings and began working on the lowest pair. "How come you guys only have a shadow of two when glowing?"

"Intimidation factor, Cupcake." Gabriel answered this time, sitting up and taking the sucker out of his mouth. "We all know each other and really, we just need to show our largest wings. Most angels usually back off just with our grace alone. Well, any creature with a smart brain backs off when an angel does that in general."

They liked that Miles is being more open with his questions about their biology. He used to be terrified when asking something angel related. Why, they have no clue, but this is a good way for him to learn.

A meow got their attention and then the orange fluff hopped onto Gabriel's lap. Miles smiled and reached over to give the cat a few scratches under her chin for a moment.

Today is... calming. No drama with Miles' siblings, the archangels aren't gone, and the Winchesters haven't called him. Having lazy days like this were rare since Miles didn't have a relationship, or a cat to keep him company so it was always job after job then a couple of days rest before doing more jobs.

He finds it so weird as to how quickly he became used to not doing so many jobs...

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Gabriel was closer than Miles thought, startling him and causing a hiss from Michael.

"Shit, my bad, Michael," he apologized and then gave a half hearted glare to the youngest archangel.

Lucifer chuckled, "Don't feel bad, Mikey's always been sensitive with his wings."

"Sadly, it's true, but I remember when a certain someone had gotten paste stuck in their wings after a prank war gone wrong against Gabriel."

"Hey!"

"The first time I have _ever_ won against Luci."

Their banter made Miles snort. Once he was done with Michael's wings, the archangel turned around and planted a kiss on his cheek. Even though they've been together for longer than a month the affection they show him still causes a blush to dust his face.he doesn't think that he'll ever stop blushing like it was the first time.

Early on, Miles noticed that each archangel had small ways of showing their affection that was different from one another.

Whenever it was a just a short moment, Michael loved nudging his nose against Miles before placing a loving kiss on his forehead. Lucifer is always more shy because of the lack of contact he had, but when he became more confident and wanted to cuddle he always hugged Miles close and laid his largest pair of wings on top of the human's to gently massage them while whispering sweet nothings (most likely learned from Gabriel) in his ear. And Gabriel... Gabriel actually liked having Miles on his lap, but unlike Lucifer, he liked having his wings under Miles' and peppered kisses all on his face.

Small things, but a major effect on Miles and the angels he fell in love with. His soulmates. It was these moments that Miles now felt a true peace in his body that wasn't the adrenaline fuel from his heists. Maybe this is what his mom meant about making this house into a home when he was given it.

"I got a question for you, Cupcake," Gabriel brought Miles out of his thoughts. When he nodded, he was asked, "I was curious... do you have any kinks or fantasies you ever wanted to try?"

What Miles didn't see is how red the other two archangels became, and he again had no clue what these words were. It had been a long while since Gabriel had mentioned a joke or word he didn't know so he forgot. At least right now he did. 

"What the hell is a kink? Like a kink in my neck?" He kept on despite Gabriel's face breaking into a grin, "And what do you mean like the game Final Fantasy? Cause they have a few titles I want to play."

With that Gabriel of course broke out into laughter, making Minnie annoyed and the cat left, but Miles only furrowed his brow and looked to the other two, who are now holding back their own laughs. 

This time he remembered how Gabriel was with his questions and what they meant. Now it was his turn to become beet red and yell, "FUCKING DAMMIT GABE!"

And again, the archangel only laughed harder, "Y-you are so cute when flustered."

"I'M NOT CUTE!"


	26. Secret Meetings

There was a strange tension in Miles' body. His eyes have slight bags under them, his leg won't stop bouncing, and there was the heavy feeling of restlessness.

He knew that this might've been inevitable, doubts swirling in his mind all of a sudden at the sudden departure of the archangels again, but Miles just couldn't help it. He doesn't even know why he has this anxiety. It was like he knew something big was going to happen but not _what it is,_ and that irritates him.

"Hello," a woman said, making him somewhat jolt from his thoughts. "Is this seat taken?"

Idly, Miles took a glance around the diner and saw that the place is indeed very full. Then again, it's lunch time so that's a big fucking duh.

He smiled and shook his head toward her, "No, it's not taken. If you want, I can get up and le-"

"Please stay," she interrupted him. Miles will admit that she is a pretty lady, not too slender with reddish brown hair with chocolate eyes, but there is also something... unsettling about her.

Miles knows that deep down, this lady isn't human, but he keeps that to himself. He doesn't want to be turned into kibbles and bits just yet.

The woman ordered her food while he did his best to not stare, but there's just a powerful presence about her. Much like that she's demanding his undivided attention and she has it. When the waitress went away from the table, she turned toward him with a slight frown.

"Are you okay? You seem tense."

"That obvious?" He chuckled nervously but kept composure, "I'm... I'm alright, just worried I guess. Oh, how rude of me, my name's Miles." He held out his hand and she took it.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miles." She had this smile that was more awkward than anything. "You may call me Amara."

He repeated her name in a whisper. It sounded nice but there is weight to that name. Something that sounds a bit familiar but not to his immediate memory so he files her name for later. Maybe the angels will know something.

"You mentioned that you were worried," the woman said after they broke the shake. "May I ask as to what you're worried about?"

Oh boy. How is this lady going to react to him having three boyfriends? Well... the last person he mentioned that to seemed to take it well so maybe...

He had to take a breath but the waitress came back with Amara's food. She thanked the waitress and urged him to answer when the younger lady was away from earshot.

As usual with the way of the Miles Lancaster Special, there is no finesse to what he is saying. "I'm worried about my boyfriends. They're on business trips and I worry for their safety."

The rapid blinking from her told him that she wasn't quite expecting that answer, but it's the truth. She regained her own composure quickly.

"Boyfriends? Do they know of each other?"

Miles' face is flushed, not being used to talking too much about his polyamorous relationship with them. Or... wait... is it even technically that kind of relationship since the archangels are only sharing him? 

He had to shake his head of that thought because he does draw the line at incest. Ick. It's bad enough that the books based on the Losechesters have caused a massive fandom to write A TON of that stuff. (He's going to kill Gabriel for even showing him that stuff)

"Yeah," he explained it to her. "They know of one another. They're... actually brothers."

To his surprise, she smirked at that. A knowing smirk that made him blush even redder than before, "Oh, so they're sharing you. That must feel overwhelming for you."

He shrugged, "At first it was." What Miles doesn't realize is that his guard is down and he's letting his feelings really pour through now, "It was overwhelming, but that's just because I'm not used to that kind of attention. I never really thought that having a relationship was in it for me, but I met them and... they changed me for the better. As much as a hot-head can be changed."

"You really love them." She suddenly said after a moment of silence. It wasn't a question and it made him really pay attention as to how he was looking at her.

Her eyes had a pleased relief to them, but Miles actually didn't understand what was in her eyes. Hearing her say that though with an assured confidence made him smile.

"I really do, but I'm not the best at showing it."

"Every little action shows emotion, Miles," she told him wisely. "They will know how you feel through both words and action, and you will know how they feel in kind."

"But..." Miles then looked down to the table surface, "I feel as if I'll fail them somehow." A sudden itch made itself known in his right wing, but he can't fucking scratch it. Almost as fast as he felt it, the itch was gone, and Amara gently lifted his head with a finger under his chin.

This action made him think of how his mom would do this when he was talking down on himself again.

"Miles, if you keep thinking about how you'll fail them, then you will. Just focus on living your life with your partners and it will just flow as it should."

It was as if another weight was lifted off of his shoulders, but he does wonder why he was even thinking that way. Although... maybe just knowing that his blood siblings are toying with him has a hand in that.

"Thanks," Miles offered a smile. "I feel a little better."

"Good." She told him just as bluntly, "When are your lovers coming back home?"

"Hopefully in a couple of days or so, but their business trips are rather... unpredictable. Speaking of, I actually need to go home." He got up and gave the woman a wave. "Thanks for the advice, Amara."

She smiled and returned the wave, "You're welcome. Give your boyfriends my best."

Miles nodded and went out the door after paying for his earlier meal. Although... he actually wants to explore a few stores to see if they have anything the archangels would like as presents. They had gave him quite a bit so he feels that maybe he should return the materialistic part of it a little.

Also, he thinks Minnie may have turned the curtains into scratching posts.

Meanwhile, Amara stared at the doors that Miles left out of and took a sip of her drink. "Brother, I think you actually made a good one for those three troublemakers."

Amara could feel that even though Miles is indeed hot headed, he still has enough reason within him to at least see different angles of an argument. Miles still has much to learn though, and she doesn't mind him being three of her nephews soulmates.

She mourns Raphael though. Miles wasn't set to be Raphael's soulmate, but he would've been a good friend. This turn of events of what her brother is doing with the rekindling of the angel soulbonds is rather interesting though. 

For now though, she wants them to be happy.


	27. Things To Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that it's rather close to being a whole year since I first posted this... damn I'm such a slow poke, but I'm going to do my best to try and wrap this up before then. Chapters might be a little shorter than previous ones though.

"This is a new low, even for you, Gabriel." Dean grumbled as he descended the stairs to the bunker.

The archangel happened to be around whenever Sam and Dean were on a hunt so he decided to have some fun, as he usually does. It wasn't a bad prank, just a new model job for the Impala. The only reason why he followed them back to the bunker was because he wanted some advice from Sam.

The archangels want to take their meaning of their relationship with Miles to the next level in human terms, however, they don't really know how to proceed. Also he's concerned about Miles' blood siblings. 

He himself knows that they don't have a good relationship but... he can't help but wonder if that could be mended like he did with Michael and Lucifer.

"Y'know me, Dean-o," the archangel said while waggling his brows. "Always here to make your life all the more interesting."

"Ugh, now I know where Miles has gotten his annoying trait from." Dean grumbled and went to the kitchen. Sam went to the library, so that's where Gabriel went.

"Heya, Samsquatch." Gabriel was now a bit nervous but he refused to show it. "I... I need your advice."

At that Sam arched a brow at him. "Advice? For what?"

Truth be told, Sam had a strong feeling about what Gabriel needed advice on. In a sense, the archangel was like Dean. Playboy, but the difference is that Gabriel has been that for far longer than his brother.

The archangel was actually somewhat fidgeting with the sleeves of his jacket before he answered, "About Miles."

"Why do you want my advice?" He asked. "I haven't known him personally for long."

"Well... it's mainly about meaningful relationships all together." The archangel explained. "We want to do more in human tradition so Miles doesn't feel... left out, I guess."

The dots came together and Sam became very surprised, "You guys want to propose marriage to him." Sam declared inward victory when an actual blush dusted Gabriel's cheeks and he looked away. This brought a smile to his lips, "What exactly are you wanting to know?"

This became a quid-pro-quo between them, but Sam is more than happy to help. He knows the archangel knows how marriages work although his brothers might not, and those two aren't on good speaking terms with them. 

"What would I do about the ring?"

"Well," Sam sat back in his chair. "I'd think that it's really up to personal taste, or of you're pandering to Miles. You might have to talk to his mom about that though."

"Thanks, Samsquatch." After that he remembered what else he wanted to talk about, "Oh! Do you think it's possible to get Miles to talk to his blood siblings?"

"That's a definite fuck no." Dean's voice surprised them both. He sat down and explained, "It's as he said; they may be blood related, but they made their choice. He's hurt and still feels bitterness and mistrust toward them for leaving him for dead. It would take a lot for them to prove that they want to try and be a family."

It makes sense although... Gabriel just hoped that Miles could have his blood siblings again, but Dean's right, they would have to prove themselves to Miles. And from the reports that Bethany gave, they're only provoking his anger. It concerns him.

"I appreciate it, boys."

"Gabriel," Sam then asked. "How's the Heaven situation going?"

"It's okay," he explained it to them. "They're mainly wanting to talk to Michael about who would take over his duties in Heaven while he stays on Earth. Since soulbonds are back the others want him to be able to focus on Miles."

There's another question that Sam asked. A question the archangel would dread.

"What would happen to Miles when he... dies?"

Dean even winced at that question. All of them are much too familiar with death, but Gabriel still told them, "Soulmates to angels, if we find them, become angels themselves. The catch is that the human must die from either natural causes like old age or an incurable illness, or in an accident not caused by an angel, soulmate or not to that human."

The brothers gave each other a look, but they understood. Losing a loved one is never easy. The fact that the archangels are scared of Miles dying in any way surprises them.

Gabriel then turned the conversation around, "Dean-o, why is it that you and my cupcake don't get along?"

Oh boy, this is going to be a long night.

* * *

"Do we have everything set, Natalie?" 

The young woman held a near feral smile when she turned to her older brother, "Yup. All we need is the bait."

Seth nodded and sat back and looked at the house they were parked in front of, "Sophie is handling that, but if you want you can help her out. Remember," he had to emphasize his point. "we need her alive."

"A few bruises never hurt anyone." She shrugged and put on a belt. All the sitting and plotting they did has her a little stir crazy, and she's itching for some sort of action.

"Oh, the client called also." She informed her brother at the doors of the van. "They want just the wings and will be giving us a location on where to go. They'll pay us the other half once the job is done."

"That's fair," he stretched his arms. "Just means we gotta do this a little faster than planned."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While trying to finish this, I also want to take comment requests for anyone interested with my horrible writing lol. Just leave a prompt below if you wish :3


	28. The Little Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm not quite done with this yet, but an idea sprung to mind.
> 
> How about I star winged Miles in a Fictif story?

"FUCK!" Miles shouted in pain after Dean tossed him on the floor. The man then untied him, but there's a strong tension between them.

"Thanks for ruining our hunt again, Miles," Dean scoffed and made his way to the motel room's small kitchen.

A werewolf was on the loose, turning people to make its own pack. Dean and Sam nearly had the wolf where they wanted it, but then it had Miles as a hostage. Of course Sam put his weapon down, he and Miles had become besties.

Dean however didn't, and since the wolf was distracted, Miles took advantage by stomping as hard as he could on it's foot and then stabbed it in the heart with the angel blade given to him by the archangels. A couple of the older werewolves got away but potential victims were rescued.

At first the brothers thought that Miles was maybe becoming a hunter like his birth mother and siblings only to be told by him that he was hired to steal the amulet worn by the pack's alpha. 

Frustrated, Dean decided to tie Miles up and put him in the trunk of Baby.

"Wait a sec," Miles grunted as he got up. "You kill the alpha, rescue people that would've been dog kibble, and _I ruined_ it? The fuck?!"

Sam interrupted, "Two wolves still got away, Miles..."

"A hunter's problem, not mine." Miles retorted, and instantly regretted because of the hurt puppy look on Sam's face. And the angry one on Dean's.

Dean strode over to Miles and punched him so quickly that he couldn't block it in time. As Miles staggered back, the man yelled at him, "Not your problem?! You're the reason they got away! More people are going to die because of you!"

The man tried to swing again, but Miles was prepared for it and landed a strong left hook in Dean's side making him stagger back as well. When he stood, it was Miles' turn to yell, "Newsflash, Losechester, people die everyday! If not by creatures then by something else! Why should I wallow in second-hand grief?"

"If you'd actually do something useful, like helping people, then there wouldn't be so many deaths!" Dean now tackled Miles to the ground and pinned him by his shoulders. "But oh no, just because a nice shifter comes along and raised you, you think all monsters are good!"

Miles found leverage with his feet and heaved the heavy man off of him, "Fuck no, you fucking moron!" Another fist collided with his cheek, but he still told the man after the hit, "No one, monster, human, or angel is good. That is a choice we make and teach, and sometimes nature it's to monsters, but humans are the worst kind of monsters around because they choose to be! Look at my damn blood family! Look at you!"

After that, Miles glared at him and dodged a punch and then tripped Dean to where he was on the ground again. He looked down at the furious expression on Dean's face as the older hunter snapped at him, "Your blood family is actually doing good like me by helping families from monsters while you're stealing from them!"

Miles kneeled down and tilted his head, "Helping families huh? Where was this determination when you let Adam stay in the Cage?"

Something inside Dean snapped at that, and suddenly he pounced on Miles and began to furiously punch the thief's face. Miles was caught off guard by the action but eventually managed to block after Sam tried getting his brother off, only to shake him off.

By the time Dean turned back around, Miles lunged himself like a missile and dropping themselves to the ground. Sam is at a loss of what to do since they're both nearly using all of their strength in their punches while slamming one another into the furniture.

"My, my," Crowley was suddenly beside Sam, making the hunter startle. "Quite the mess these two are making, eh Moose?"

Before Sam could give an answer, the demon snapped his fingers and an invisible force pinned Dean and Miles to opposite ends of the room. 

Miles sent the demon an incredulous glare to which Crowley dismissed, "Both of you need to relax or you'll kill one another. I doubt the archangels would take that kindly, Miles."

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"Ah, ah, ah," he now tsk'd the thief. "Not until the both of you relax."

"You know nothing about what happened!" Dean shouted to Miles, "So don't ever bring up Adam again!"

"Why not?" Miles deadpanned at first, but gained volume as he spoke, "Because you don't wanna be reminded of what you _**didn't**_ do for him? You say you do what you can for family, but where were was this when he needed you the most?! You and Sam both abandoned him like my family abandoned me, so you can go fuck youRSELF WITH A SPEAR MADE OF HYPOCRISY!"

Dean knew that Miles was right, but he hated how bluntly it was put. Then again... Miles is bad at being subtle with his words. For once he was speechless with him and all he could do was angrily look away and mumble curses.

"How..." Hesitation colored Sam's tone, "How exactly did you know about Adam?"

It was then that Miles had realized all that he had said. While the monster grapevine told about another Winchester blood sibling, none of them knew that he was sent to the pit. Only the ones that were there, and Miles definitely wasn't there.

"You think monsters don't gossip like desperate housewives?" Miles said shakily and looked away from Sam, "They talk more than me."

Of course, all of them picked up on the lie.

"Miles," Dean said, voice gruff from shouting and from his hurt he is. Miles can actually put up a decent fight if his wings aren't in the way. "What do you know? Did Michael or Lucifer tell you?"

"Y-yeah, they did!" It was another lie.

"Better tell them, Ducky." Crowley chuckled, "These two are like dogs with bones until they're satisfied."

"Call me 'Ducky' one more time and see what happens, Crowley." Miles growled at the demon, who is just amused. "Fine, I'll tell you, but no more punches, and let us down, Crowley."

Once they were down, the injured duo went to the beds. Although Miles had a request since his throat... well, his entire body hurts at this point, "Could I have a towel and some water?"

"Okay," Sam said and went to the kitchen. Dean made his way to the bathroom to clean himself up.

Instead of waiting, Miles took his chance after waving to Crowley. The demon only sighed out of amusement and disappeared before Sam made his way back to the bed, seeing that the door is open and Miles is gone.

"MILES!"

Dean then rushed out and cursed under his breath as he dashed out of the door to give chase right behind Sam.

* * *

The shouts and arguments were beginning to give Michael another migraine as he rubbed his temples. Ever since it was revealed that he and his brothers had found their soulmate, the other angels have been arguing over who would take over his original position as he gets settled.

To him, Naomi is still a good choice but a few of the others didn't like this idea at all. Castiel even had to mitigate between fights that broke out.

Instead of letting Bethany continue to watch Miles from afar, he had asked Gabriel to watch him. While sometimes he needed his little brother's help, he also wanted to give him a break from the redundancy of these arguments.

Also, from what he has seen, he thinks Bethany may have found her own soulmate to court. It brought a joy to his heart knowing another of his siblings had found their other half already.

"So is this what you do when not listening to Miles rage at nothing?" The voice of Lucifer's amused tone made Michael look up.

"At this point I'd take a raging rant from Miles over this," He sighed and leaned back in the chair. "I'd imagine that I would look beyond old now if I aged like a human."

That last comment made Lucifer chuckle before manifesting a couple of beers and offering one to his brother. Michael isn't really one for drinking, but he really felt like he needed to right now. Gabriel made this brew himself, and given the tolerance of angels, this is rather lethal to humans.

"Thank you, Lucifer." After a sip, he asked his brother. "How are proceedings in Hell going?"

The younger archangel shrugged, "Okay. Many demons don't like that I'm leaving to be with a human mate, but it seems many of them know who Miles is and shut up about it. Now it's just the matter of who will watch things while I'm gone, like for here too. Funny, he isn't even a redhead and has the temper of a true dragon."

"The shifter that raised him has quite the temper too, if I recall right."

They both chuckled and sat in a comfortable silence. It had been eons since it was just them in a room and not fighting, but Michael knows he still has somewhat of a long way before he felt he could forgive himself over what he had done.

"Lucifer, what do you think it means with the soulbonds being reestablished?" Michael couldn't help but ask. "I know they were severed by Father so wouldn't that mean that He has rekindled them?"

Lucifer had to admit that those are good questions, however he is still very angry at Him. It also makes him worry about if their Father would actually use Miles as leverage in a way.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Mikey, I want to believe that He wants us to be happy, I do, but... He's been gone for so long. Why would He do something for us _especially now_?"

"You make a fine point. I find it suspect myself, but I don't want to deny it either. None of us do and I only hope that Father isn't doing this to be a dick, as Dean would say."

It was indeed a good question, but neither of them really wanted to dwell on it. They have proposal plans to go over, and how to make sure that Miles' blood siblings won't make things more difficult.


	29. The Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I failed at trying to finish this before the 1 year mark of having this up, but... I can never finish something on time... 😅

It wasn't unusual for the archangels to find themselves in the bunker once again, but this time the visit is different for two reasons.

Reason A) Adam prayed to Michael and asked him to take him to his brothers, and B) all three of them were told to go there anyways because Castiel said something about Miles and Dean fighting again.

So here they are, in the main room with Adam while Castiel is staring at them with indifference and Sam with utter shock. The angels in the room can feel the mix of emotions from Adam, which they don't really fault him for.

And of course this is all topped off by the sounds of very loud arguing down one of the halls.

"Hi, Sam." Adam told his brother in a sharp tone. "How are you and Dean doing?"

Before Sam could answer, stomping came from the hall and Dean stopped dead in his tracks on seeing his half brother standing there.

"Adam?" Dean sounded more gruff than usual, but that is likely because of his shouting match with Miles in the hall. "How...?"

He answered very easily, "I prayed to the archangels to bring me here so I could... try to talk to you and Sam."

The expression was unreadable from Dean at first but it turned into a scowl when his gaze lifted to the said angels. He didn't like that they were even here to begin with. To him, Miles is bad enough.

"And these assholes didn't hurt you at all?"

"I'll pretend that I wasn't listening to that," Lucifer quipped.

"No," Adam crossed his arms. "They didn't, at least not anymore than you two did after I learned you were doing nothing to get me out."

As Adam spoke, Miles maneuvered himself to stand by his lovers. They subtly gave him a once-over to make sure he wasn't hurt, but it was impossible to miss the swollen eye and bruises on him. Dean had quite a few bruises as well so they knew the two had a tussle. Still, Gabriel and Lucifer sent the older Winchester a seething glare.

"How did you and Miles meet?" Sam suddenly asked.

Adam didn't miss a beat in answering him, "I was originally looking for them," he pointed his thumb to behind him to said angels. "But an angel named Bethany answered it instead and Miles was further inside. We had a long talk."

That was when Dean turned his glare back towards Miles, whose face is now good as new due to angel grace. The thief only gave him a neutral expression and a deadpan voice, "What?"

"Don't you -" Dean was cut off by Adam.

"Leave him alone. His advice was helpful and is the only reason I'm not beating the fuck out of either of you right now." Adam then glanced to Miles, "If you don't mind, I want to talk to them privately."

He nodded and stretched, "Sure thing. I need to get out before I actually do damage to Dean anyways. Oh, are you and Bethany going to go on another date?"

A bright red blush dusted Adam's cheeks while the brothers, angels and humans, tilt their heads out of curiosity. Miles realized that he maybe shouldn't have said anything and quickly turned to his lovers, "Okay, time to go."

With a flap of wings Miles found himself back in his house with Minnie eating her food by her cat castle and the archangels standing around him. Gabriel was the first to ask, "What exactly did you and Dean fight about this time?"

Miles was honest with them about his antagonistic relationship with the older Winchester, but they didn't think that it was that bad. Why it's as bad as it is, they have no clue but it did concern them. The bruised and swollen face they witnessed is evidence of it.

After he finished his story, he ended up on Michael's lap with Gabriel and Lucifer at his sides on the couch. They also had taken off his amulet so they could massage his wings. The human was so exhausted from his job and fighting with Dean that he fell asleep during the wing massage.

"Do you think those two will ever get along?" Lucifer asked his brothers, "I mean, I know we aren't on the best terms with those Winchesters, but I'm actually worried it will drive to either of them getting more hurt than they were just earlier. Or dead."

Gabriel readjusted a twisted feather on Miles' ridge, earning a sleepy sigh from the human. "It's because they're polar opposites that they don't get along. Miles was born from a hunter mother then raised by a monster mother. To Dean, that makes Miles little more than a monster himself, but while Dean has seen the best and worst of humans, Miles has only ever seen the worst. And that was because of his own mother."

"Indeed," Michael sighed and gently readjusted Miles to be more comfortable. "If they're to get along, there needs to be a neutral ground. From what it sounds like, the two at least tolerate one another if their paths don't cross while they're on jobs."

"Are we gonna ignore the fact that apparently Bethany and Adam have been on dates?" The youngest archangel quipped, "And Miles leaving us out of that loop?"

Michael looked to his brother, "We leave him out of the loop when we're in Heaven or Hell. I think it's only fair, and besides, I believe Bethany would be as excited as we were if it turns out that Adam might be able to see her wings."

"Shut up and cuddle." Miles said in his sudden wakefulness. He's still sleepy but awake enough that he got annoyed with them talking. The angels chuckled and went to their shared master bedroom. They really don't see the point of flying when this house is relatively small.

After some adjusting and moving blankets and clothes, the four settled on the large bed. Miles had his wings curled around the two angels on his sides while the archangels had their wings on top of him. It's a huge and colorful feather pile that is somehow keeping Miles the perfect temperature.

"He's fucking adorable when he is sleeping," Gabriel said.

One would think that since Miles was already partially awake that they'd watch what they say, but Gabriel learned to not say adorable after he was mumbling and suddenly the angel got whacked by a wing.

"'M not 'dorable." Miles mumbled after hitting Gabriel. Instead of the angel being annoyed, he chortled and cuddled closer to Miles. The other two were holding back laughs as well.

"Of course not, Miles." Gabriel whispered before kissing his temple, "But we still love you."

The thief is still in the Land of Between when he cracked a smile and mumbled, "Love you guys." 


	30. Proposal For Dummies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of a good title for this chapter until I saw the "Typing For Dummies" book I had from when I was a kid lol.
> 
> Also, I feel like I'm making these chapters shorter and shorter even though they're kinda not... idk, I think the typing box on this compared to the actual page is messing with my brain

The rain outside made Miles feel a little calmer after his spat with Dean a few days ago. The archangels have stayed with him in that time as well, and they're still in the house which was both great and a little odd at the same time. He sort of became used to them being gone with feeling just their bond from time to time. Still, he's very happy that they're here with him.

While Lucifer worked on making lunch, Gabriel was channel surfing with Miles' legs across his lap as the human's head rested on Michael's. Miles always stayed on his stomach because laying on his back always hurts his wings. Speaking of those, the appendages are closed a little tightly against his body so he wouldn't make Michael uncomfortable.

"Are you ever going to settle on a channel?" Michael asked with an exasperated sigh as his fingers carded through Miles's hair. Feeling the nails lightly scratch his scalp felt good and made his eyes stay closed.

The younger archangel rolled his eyes, "When I find something good, you big baby."

At that Miles couldn't help but snort. He was just content with being on their laps while they were still here. Now all he really needs is Lucifer to get on the couch too and Minnie under his hands so he can feel her ever soft fur.

"You are such a cat, Miles." Gabriel chuckled, "Enjoying us being your beds?"

All he did was hum in affirmation and snuggled closer toward Michael's body while telling him, "It's missing a couple of others though. One I'm not gonna rush cause he's making lunch, but the other is such an aloof diva and prefers her castle."

On cue, Minnie meowed loudly in displeasure at the mere idea of being called a diva. She's a superstar with the softest fur known to cat kind.

"She didn't like that." Lucifer told him with a smile on his face, "And said lunch is almost done."

Gabriel turned to the kitchen when he finally settled on something to watch. It was a program that Miles himself used to watch quite a bit. Cake Boss. It doesn't surprise him or Michael that Gabriel chose this show, "What are you making anyways, Luci? And why the hell wouldn't you let me help?"

"Firstly, it's a surprise for Miles. Secondly, I didn't ask because I wanted to do this. It's kinda like when you wanted to try flying by yourself when Raphael and I showed you the basics."

Gabriel winced at that memory, but it got Miles' attention so he fully sat up now and asked, "So flying isn't preprogrammed in you guys?"

The youngest archangel answered him, "Nah, it's gotta be taught when our wings shed the fledgling feathers."

"What happened to you guys when you first tried?"

"Well," Michael told Miles as he leaned back into the couch. "Lucifer and myself were taught by our Father, but when I tried taking flight, I couldn't stop and Lucifer used himself as a blockade." A wistful smile broke out as he recalled the incident. "Lucifer was stuck helping me correct my feathers for hours."

"Now that's adorable to think about." Miles said in return, "What about you, Luce?"

The oven made a sound as Lucifer set the timer for... whatever he has in it, and turned to Miles. "It was maybe a few days after we got his feathers right, I think. I thought that I could beat Mikey's record of how fast he went and I nearly did, but a tree I didn't see was suddenly in my view and it was too late for me to veer out of the way. In short, I crashed and had gotten my wings hurt."

Miles knows that pain all too well and winced on Lucifer's behalf.

"You told me that Mikey practically slingshot you into that tree!" Gabriel then piped in. That made Michael turn and glare at his brother, but he conceded after a moment after he lowered his wings in apology.

Miles quickly changed the subject. "What about you, Gabe?" The question made the older two grin but Miles wasn't paying attention to that.

It wasn't until after a deep huff and sudden puppy dog eyes from Miles that Gabriel answered him, "You've been hanging out with Samsquatch too much. As Luci stated, Raph and him showed me the basics by example, and I thought that I could do it on my own. At the top of a hill with wind rushing up, I spread my wings but couldn't control where I was going. The wind carried me to where there were some holly bushes and when my wings got tired, I dropped like a fucking brick and into those bushes. I had leaves stuck in my wings for just a day thanks to my big bros."

Miles wondered about Raphael, but he feels that it might be depressing them every time they talk. He understands that they'll always miss him and feel guilty, and he respects that but it makes him feel bad for making them feel this way when bringing up memories.

"What about you, Miles?" Lucifer asked, but then had to get whatever he has in the oven out. It smells really good and made his stomach growl loudly since he didn't eat breakfast. The archangel patted the chair signaling that it was done and asked once Miles sat at the kitchen table, "Have you tried flying?"

The other two sat at the table as well. Gabriel snagged some of the lasagna that Lucifer made and took a bite, "Damn, Luci, this is awesome!"

"That was meant for Miles." The other growled at him, but Miles chortled and waved at him.

"It's fine, Luce." He took a small bite of the lasagna. It was his mom's recipe, just with added vegetables. Usually Miles isn't that big of a fan of veggies, but it somehow went well with the sauce and cheese. He noticed that there was a slight spicy kick to it as well. "Holy shit, I agree with Gabe! Anyways... yeah, I tried flying once. Jumped off the roof of this very house but... I only fell and broke an arm and wing. I haven't tried it since." He added a shrug, "I think my body is too heavy for them."

They all winced at the mention of a broken wing. It's something they can sympathize with since they broke theirs one time or another, and healing sucks when it comes to the wings since they're just that much more sensitive.

Miles and the archangels continued to talk a variety of subject as he ate and it's very enjoyable. Nothing to worry about, nothing to fear. He does want to think 'nothing to bother them' as well, but that would get jinxed so fast. He can honestly say that this is maybe his favorite time with them. There used to be terrible rumors about all angels that made him scared to encounter one, but he realized that these guys are really no different from most people.

They've done terrible things, yes, but so have creatures and humans. Hell, Miles himself has done some very dickish things in his line of work. It's just the way of things.

After Miles had finished his lunch and hugged Lucifer, he washed his plate and told them that he'd be outside at the lake, and they told him that they'd join him in a bit because they wanted to ask him something. He wasn't going to swim, that's nearly suicide with his wings, but he likes standing on the bank and stretching his wings out full span. Michael and Lucifer had actually built a gazebo nearby.

The sun is gleaming in the reflection of the lake as the wind carried a slight chill, but it still felt very comfortable. The gazebo is large enough for the four of them to sit comfortable while their wings could be felt. How they managed to pull that off, Miles couldn't tell, but he loves it all the same. At least his butt won't get wet after a rain.

Miles sat in it and rested his head on his crossed arms as he stared out at the expanse of the lake. The chill breeze brushed his violet feathers and ruffled them, but he didn't mind.

"Cupcake," Gabriel said from behind him, and when he turned to face Gabriel, all three of them stood there and looked very nervous. A blush was even dusting Michael and Lucifer's face making him think of all the times they had made him blush.

But... why are they looking so nervous.

"So what is it?" Miles asked with a smile.

"Miles," Michael seemed as if he just swallowed a lump in his throat, but he recovered. "When we first met, it wasn't on the... best of circumstances, but... we eventually got to know you better."

Lucifer then picked up after his brother. "Not gonna lie, it was tough for us. Especially for you, and after finding out that we're soulmates... we wanted to be closer to you but on your terms."

"And you let us." Gabriel has a very wide and happy smile on his face. He isn't blushing so badly like his brothers. "You let us in after dealing with our shit and helped us become closer as brothers again."

For some reason this talk was making Miles' heart feel like it was about to burst out of his chest and his wings twitching uncontrollably. There's truth to what they're saying, but he feels like he put them through more shit than what they did him. He wanted to argue that, but it got caught in his throat when the archangels got on a knee and held out small boxes with rings in them.

The rings are part of a special set that Naomi herself crafted. They're gold with a glowing wing on Michael's and Lucifer's while Gabriel's held the symbol for infinity. The rings actually are supposed to fit together like a puzzle, and they all three approved of the design. And really, Miles loves the design as well.

"Miles Lynn Lancaster," Michael asked. "Will you marry -?"

He couldn't even finish the question with how Miles tackle hugged the three of them and wrapped his wings around them as they grunted out of surprise and he answered, "Yes! A thousand times yes!" He had happy tears in his eyes as he just held on to whoever he could.

They all were smiling like fools but they're beyond happy and Miles just couldn't let go. He, of all people, never thought himself to ever get married because of his wings but now he's the fiancee to three archangels. Archangels that gained emotions and felt themselves be happy.

On his finger, Miles stared at the rings in true awe. They did indeed fit together and it felt heavier, but a good kind of heavy. He thought that they considered themselves already married since their grace interweaved with his soul, and his soul to their grace, but he isn't going to be a dick and refuse them this. He liked it a lot too.

Sadly that night, the archangels had to leave because there were plans to discuss in Heaven about who would be in charge as they stayed with Miles to plan the wedding. Miles knew he can wait, he has plenty of money in his bank if he needs anything so he won't be risking his neck on jobs for a while.

Besides, he wants to call his mom and tell her the news. Just before he could dial her number, his phone rang. It was her number which is... weird. She never calls this late at night unless it was an emergency so he didn't hesitate to answer.

"Mom?" His tone is very worried. Rightly so when she answered him.

" _K...Kiwi_..." she sounded awful. Her voice is barely a whisper and exhausted. " _I don't know..."_

Her voice was then replaced by someone else's. A voice that he knew and hated with all of his being.

" _Kiwi?_ " Natalie mocked. " _Guess that fits with a freak like you."_

"What the fuck do you want?" He hissed. "Where are you keeping her?!"

 _"What we want is you, Miles."_ Seth then said. He figured that they have him on speaker. _"Meet us at the location we're about to text and we'll let her go free, unharmed and alive, in exchange for you. No demons or angels or we will kill her. Understood?"_

His blood is boiling with rage, but he made sure to block the bond from feeling it so the archangels wouldn't know something is up.

"Fine, you fucking cowards."


	31. Be Prepared

On his life, Miles swears that he isn't stupid. Or at least he likes to think that. Sure there have been moments here and there, but life itself is unpredictable despite all the planning one can do. He knew that there was an ulterior motive as to why his siblings stuck around! Although he hoped that they'd leave his mom alone but... they're hunters, they never leave monsters alone.

Again, he isn't really stupid. He believes that the address is **not** where his mom is so going in guns and temper blazing is out of the question. Given all the shit that's happened to him during all these months, it's likely a trap so they can capture just him. As to why other than his wings again, he isn't sure, but now they crossed a line that even he wouldn't dare cross: messing with family.

His truck is full of equipment that is usually used for heists; enchanted items, weapons, different scope binoculars, and even a couple of different outfits as a just in case. He's nervous with the weapons because he has only ever defended himself in fights, not start them, and they're hunters. Hunters are vengeful when one of their own is injured or killed, no matter if they hurt a human or not.

They said to not call help, but since when the fuck did he ever listen to anyone? Knowing that it was likely another trap (it's getting old at this point) he left a note at the house after praying to Castiel, the archangels and to Bethany failed. He even sent a text to Sam explaining what was going on.

He'd just have to hope against hope that someone will find him soon. For now he has arrived at the location of where Seth said that they'd be. Surprise, surprise, it's an abandoned prison just a few towns away from the farm house. It makes him think twice on his theory of his mom really being somewhere else since this will have cells at the ready.

Being that it's a prison, he knows it will be an issue to case the place and make a plan if any of his siblings are here. Still, he decided against going in right away and at least scope it out. He also thinks that they likely warded the place against demons and angels since the last incident with his mom's family.

If there's one thing that Miles knows that he's good at, it's being a thief and scouting a place out is always key.

* * *

"So you can see her wings?" Sam asked Adam while they talked in the library.

An entire day had passed since Adam showed up in the bunker and spoke with his brothers. Sam is very happy that he's out, but he's also riddled with guilt with how long he'd been in the Cage before Gabriel busted them out.

He'll admit that the slip from Miles' tongue about Bethany had him curious. Although he was smart enough to at least wait until Adam was calm and Dean and Cass out of the room before talking to Adam about it. It actually took him mentioning that Miles can see the archangels wings for his brother to open up about it though.

"Yeah." A blush formed on Adam's face with admitting it, "Do you think Miles knew?"

He chuckled at the question, "Most likely. It would explain why he insisted on you and her becoming better acquainted."

"That sly son of a bitch."

Sam again chuckled just as his phone buzzed. When he saw that it was a text from aforementioned thief, he read it and nearly instantly all blood drained from his face.

"What is it?" Adam was worried now.

Then Sam got up and began to make his way to Dean's room. He threw the door and woke up his cranky brother as he explained, "Dean, Miles just texted me. He's in trou-"

The older Winchester growled and turned back over. "Why the hell are you bothering me over that douchebag?" 

"What's going on?" Adam asked when he caught up to Sam.

Sam turned his angry gaze away from Dean to his younger half brother and explained, "It's Miles. He texted me and said that his siblings have taken his mom somewhere, but he thinks it's a trap."

This had Adam confused. He hadn't asked Miles about his family before so he isn't too surprised that something deeper is happening. He'll have to ask some other time, but he did ask something. 

"Why would anyone want to hurt him though? I know he's a thief, but you said that his siblings are involved."

Again Dean groaned but he's up now and stretching to pop his limbs, "It's a long ass story, dude, but he has a brother and two sisters that he hasn't seen in over 20 years. Apparently they've been trying to reconnect with Miles but he's furious with them that he told them to fuck off."

"Dean," Sam gave him a grim look. "What if they're wanting him for his wings like when that shifter had him? Even you said that the Guthery's were a shady and creepy bunch."

Dean prided himself for being decent in judging character, and he may have tried to flirt with Natalie and Sophie, but they all had rubbed Dean the wrong way. Something was... off about them, just couldn't figure out what and that is what bothered him the most. He thought that the feeling was because of them being related to Miles, although even that annoying ass thief never rustled his jimmies like they had.

And in his experience of the recent stories with Miles, his wings are always the reason in some way. Besides, while he doesn't really like Miles, he can't deny the past times that the thief actually helped him.

If anything he's only helping to keep Sam from doing something stupid.

"If you're dead set on helping him, I'll go too. Doesn't mean I have to like it though."

"You and him have so much in common that it isn't funny." Adam remarked as he stepped out, "I'm going too. I owe him that much at least."

Sam gave a thank you to Dean and left to help Adam prepare. Neither of them are really comfortable with facing off against people, but... Miles is right. Sometimes humans are the worse kind of monsters out there.

Miles is going to owe them big time for this.


	32. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one... I had a hard time writing this one, but that's just cause I had a really bad day. I'm hoping it at least came out okay and that you guys enjoy it! We're closing in on the end. Still not exactly sure how many more chapters it will be tho

It's not a prison but a maze as Miles carefully looked over the blueprints he had made using his own observations of the place. In a way he is surprised, yet not when he saw that Seth had been telling the truth. They are indeed inside with his mom, however Miles noticed the extra people right away.

Likely other hunters. It proved Miles right as well; a fucking trap.

The thing he was most thankful for was leaving his phone in his truck. When he saw the various messages from Sam, he knew that he would've been caught even with the device on vibrate. Even though Sam said that he and Dean were on their way, there's a major problem.

The aforementioned prison and where Miles lives is in Arkansas. It would take the brothers hours to get to where he is if they're not using Cass as a way of transportation, and with how long it has passed since those texts, they can't reach the angel. 

If it has anything to do with him accepting the proposal from his soulmates, he'll find a way to kick his own ass for that.

As far as he could tell from the inside there are no wards but he knows there is. The last thing his siblings would want is an ass whooping from pissed off archangels, he thinks. He certainly didn't before he realized his connections to them.

"Okay..." Miles said to himself as he prepared to go inside the prison. "Break a ward, send a desperate prayer to my guys for help before I'm found, and then apologize for not praying to them beforehand. Sounds like an okay plan to me."

Just as he finished his last sentence, something pressed into his back making him silently curse as he raised his hands in surrender. Then a voice he wasn't familiar with spoke, "A little far from vandalizing a train yard, ain't ya kid?"

Wait...

"This isn't the train yard?" Miles responded coyly. He didn't think this man would be that stupid so he'd rather test it than call it out only to be wrong. Like usual.

"Don't play dumb with me, Miles." The hunter pressed his gun tighter into his back, "I know who you are."

Miles sneered, "Do you now? Did you know before or after Seth dangled a picture in front of your face until your tail wagged?"

Pain erupted at the back of his head and made him fall forward as his vision became dark. He idly felt himself being lifted before fully passing out from the strong blow to his head.

* * *

Sophie stared at the shifter in the shackles as she sharpened her silver knife by pure muscle memory. She alone had killed so many shifters that took the faces of the rich and young, but... this shifter is different in many ways.

Not only was this shifter older looking than any of the ones she has killed, it also raised her baby brother. Still, that little fact won't keep her from killing it to further their plans.

"Why didn't you look for him?" The female (for now) shifter asked. It drew Sophie out of her trance to actually pay attention.

"Don't talk to me, monster."

The shifter actually scoffed with the most unamused expression on its face. "You obviously aren't going anywhere anytime soon so I might as well get either the truth or a lie from you. And unless you plan to kill me, might as well answer."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously at the shifter, "Nothing is stopping me from killing you."

"Yes and no, actually." The shifter said, "Yes because you need me alive so Miles won't kill you and go through with whatever plan you have. No because it's your hunter instinct to kill something that isn't like you. Now answer my question: why didn't you or your other siblings ever try looking for Miles?"

Disgust filled Sophie to her core about how right this shifter was about what it said. They do need her alive for Miles to come, but she doubts that her brother would kill them. He's human in spite of those wings. Not that it would matter much soon anyways.

"Fine, I'll bite." Sophie set her knife down. "We didn't look because we were told that he was dead. He was a cursed child anyways so there really wasn't a point in looking for him."

"And you thought just because he was cursed that it was okay to just leave him to bleed out when he needed you the most?" When Sophie nodded at the question, the shifter scoffed in it's own disgust, "If that's how you think then I worry for any human that decides to try and settle with you and your siblings. I always thought hunters tried to help those in need, but I see your the kind that just kills for the thrill no matter the cost. Miles is much better off."

That earned the shifter a harsh slap to the face, "You don't know anything about us!"

"I know more than what you would ever admit," the shifter smirked. "Your mother made you and your siblings hate him for something he couldn't control and was your mother's fault for fighting a witch while pregnant. Her words poisoned your minds and made you miss out on having such a loving brother."

Sophie's face reddened in anger at the mere insinuation of anything being her mother's fault and was about to tell off the shifter again until a fellow hunter opened the door, "Just wanted to tell you that one of the guys found Miles. He's unconscious though, and Seth needs you."

"Thanks," Sophie waited for the door to shut before turning to the shifter again. "Soon you and Miles will get to stay together in the afterlife."

When the door closed and clicked, Lyra began to try and get out of the silver shackles. She would rather be damned for all eternity before letting these psychopathic people harm her son! It stings and burns her skin but saving Miles will be more than worth it.


	33. A Rack

The entire cafeteria of the prison was large, sturdy, and well warded. The rest of the prison was a bitch to do the wards in, but Seth knew that he'd needed to keep any nosy angels and/or demons out whilst waiting for Miles to show. He hopes that it will be soon though, the client they found that wants the wings is getting impatient and they wanted that big payout.

The hunter may not know his brother that well anymore but he knew Miles wasn't stupid or trusting with them. It's why they didn't do a bait and switch, Miles would be looking for that first hand and is likely looking around for an alternate way in. Seth is hoping on the off chance that Miles isn't doing that since they have his ' _mom_ ' here, but it's a slim chance.

For now he has Sophie watching the shifter while he, Natalie, and a couple of guards their client sent are waiting in the cafeteria. There's one other guy but he's patrolling the outside just in case.

"So this guy we're gonna jump," one of the guards, a skinny guy that seemed more skittish to be here rather than being backup, asked out of curiosity. "Is he a fighter?"

Natalie interrupted him, "Thank fuck no. He's a big pussy."

At that Seth could only inhale deeply to calm himself. He wasn't mad at being interrupted, but it did frustrate him of how wrong his sister is. Miles and her both have a bad temper and that's dangerous in itself, but he honestly feels that Miles would have the upper hand due to his profession. While Natalie has strength and height, Miles has maneuverability and flexibility. That is if those large wings of his are kept hidden.

That's another issue to figure out: how does Miles keep his wings invisible?

"Actually -" again Seth was interrupted by a familiar, and very angry voice.

"- AN THOROUGHLY FUCK YOURSELF!" Miles screeched as the doors opened to where they are. The man carrying him in looks like he had just went through Hell and back, and given how temperamental Miles is, Seth knows that his blood brother likely gave as good as he got verbally.

Seeing him made Seth turn to the questioning guard and smirked, "Go tell Sophie that he's here. She doesn't want to miss this."

The guard didn't hesitate to leave with a surprising speed. None of the hunters or guards took notice however since their target was here.

"Decided to finally come here, Miles?" Seth asked mockingly as the guard set Miles down in a chair that had cuffs attached to it. 

Miles tried to fight against the larger man holding him down and cuffing him, but it proved futile so he settled on leveling his signature seething glare on his brother, "Go fuck yourself on a 1000° degree knife, you fucking twat."

The siblings were about to give a comeback, but the guard that brought Miles in cut them off with an annoyed and mocking tone, "My boss wants the wings off of this guy, and I don't see wings. You sure you ain't lost your mind with all the monsties you've been killin'?"

"I don't have win-"

"We're getting to that." Seth loudly interjected and leveled his own glare at the other man. "If you'd actually practice patience then your boss could actually do this shit himself." His gaze then turned to his blood brother, eyes full of a faux mirth as he approached the chair, "Now, how do you hide those feathered monstrosities, little brother?"

"Call me little brother again and I'll knock your ass out and find string to tie around your balls, and tighten it to the point that they'll easily snap off." Miles gritted out as he subtly struggled against the cuffs only to find no give. 

At this moment, Sophie stepped out and eyed Miles. They all knew that he likely used magic to hide his wings at least, so she was looking for... oh. Her eyes widened when she spotted something, and strode past her oldest brother to stand in front of her baby brother. When her hand found the amulet peeking out from his coat, his eyes widened marginally, giving her the answer she needed.

Then she looked behind her over the shoulder with a smirk, "Got the rack ready, Seth?"

Now they all smiled to one another as pure dread filled Miles's gut. This was something he didn't see or prepare for, but his entire plan was fucked from whenever he got caught outside of the old prison.

"Natalie, Sophie, get the tools ready," Seth barked out orders, "You two, I'll need your help getting his shirt off-"

"JUST TRY IT, ASSHOLE!"

"-and getting him strapped to the rack."

The guards looked hesitant, especially the guard that carried Miles in, in the first place. There was no other way they were getting paid though, so they huffed and closed in on Miles. When one guard got his hand close enough to his head, Miles quickly turned and bit down on the guy's hand. It maybe is a little bit of a dirty way, but he sees no other option since his wrists and ankles were cuffed.

The guard shouted in pain and punched Miles square in the jaw. The pain was actually quite a lot compared to when Dean punched his face, but this guy is definitely more beefy. They kept the cuffs on him, which made them just cut off the shirt and coat, but Miles still put up quite the fight until Seth had enough and completely broke Miles's left arm.

Miles let out a nearly earth shattering scream, but the moment he didn't fight, they took him to a device called the rack. It's exactly like the torture device he read about in older books, however this one is altered. There are no rollers at the ends of it, and there seems to be a secondary one being suspended like an open jewelry box with the top being void of anything except a frame and notches where the hands and feet hang out.

Due to Seth breaking his arm, they had a slightly harder time getting him fastened in the device. Once Miles was secure by the cuffs and spread eagle on his stomach, Natalie brought the top frame down and they fastened the locks around it. The frame itself settled on enough of his back that it kept him down.

Tears were pooling in Miles's eyes but he refused to let them spill over. These people don't deserve any satisfaction as far as he's concerned.

Because of his position on his stomach, his invisible wings stretched out to stand since he was very used to them being not invisible and corporeal at home. So when Sophie peeked under the table to see his dangling amulet, she yanked it off of him. The effect was immediate, showing and solidifying his violet wings, and the guards who were too close grunted at getting a chest full of powerful wing.

Being exposed in such a way caused a latent fear to course through his veins. A fear ye hasn't felt since his mother first left him to die when the wings first burst through, and it was because of this fear, and hearing muffled chatter of where was the best place to cut the wings made the tears he tried fighting to spill over.

This unyielding fear told him that he was going to die, and there was nothing he could do about it. By the time Sam and Dean get here, it would likely be too late, and there was no way he could pray to the archangels.

He truly was terrified.

The thing that brought him out of his thoughts was the cold feeling of something metal and sharp passing his downy feathers where his wings meet his back. He began to struggle anew, this time using his wings as weapons until someone held on to each wing tightly, making him shout in frustration, "You guys are fucking sick!"

"You're right," Seth was much too close to his ear for his liking. "We are, but at least we aren't freaks. Just think, when this is over you'll die looking like an actual person."

Sharp pain suddenly began to cut itself into the ridge of his wing. Again he screamed because this actually hurt worse than his broken arm.

Thoughts of his mom, the archangels, and the brothers passed through his mind before he began to bite his lip to keep from screaming.

Sophie now smirked seeing Miles go lax, "Not so tough after all, is he?"

"I need quiet!" The other guard snapped, "Removing these fine specimens is more difficult given the base shit you've given me." The guard then began to cut into some of the tendons of the wing before a thunderous **bang** their ears, and that guard's body fell with a thud. 

Everyone turned to see the third guard aiming his gun at them, "I can't let ya do that."

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Natalie shouted at him, "YOU WORK FOR US, ASSHAT!"

A different voice now made itself known from behind the guard. A very pissed off shifter whose eyes are full of rage toward the men, "Get away from my son!"

Everyone else now drew their weapon and began to fire, but the guard was faster with knocking a table over and used it for cover. Miles could of course hear everything, and he knew the voice of that man. His contact, Mouser. But how did he know...? 

Never mind, Miles is beyond happy that the pain isn't as intense, but he isn't liking the fact that he's now in the middle of a firefight. Then an idea sprung to mind and he shouted in spite of the pain he is suffering from, "T-t-the lights! Shoot the lights!"

Just like that, the room started going dark after glass hit the floor. The dark would give his mom and Mouser a chance at least since both of them are shifters. After that, there were the grunts and shouts of Natalie and Sophie while the sound of dogs snarling and tearing at something made him feel queasy. There's something about being strapped to a table and hearing the sounds of battle that make it much worse.

Miles sobbed in relief when he felt the locks coming undone from around him and the pinning rack shoved off that was short lived when he felt the barrel of a gun against his skull. Seth's voice then whispered dangerously in his ear, "Fucking try anything else, and I'll just outright kill you. Now move!"

Mouser and his mom were still fighting against the sisters as Seth led Miles through the doors and towards the outside of the prison. Miles tried to cradle his broken arm, but Seth just wasn't having it and kept shoving him. Whenever they got outside however, they were met by the Winchester brothers just feet away. 

Seth automatically shoved Miles in front of him and pressed his gun into the temple, making Sam, Dean and Adam all draw guns, "Now he's fucking called you idiots too? Either you three let me take him or I'll fucking kill him."

"Think about this, Seth." Sam held up his gun in the air and noticed the absurd amount of blood flowing down the man's leg. If he had to guess with how tired Miles is looking, they cut either a large wound or an artery. He knows Miles doesn't have much time if the blood kept flowing like that, "He's your brother, Seth. Do you really want to hurt him?"

"I want to see him _suffer_ ," Seth told them. "We maybe related by blood but we aren't family. He's now just a cash cow for anyone that wants these freakish appendages that are useless on him! Why would I waste that?"

"He's done nothin' to you or your sisters!" Dean argued.

"He has done something by being alive." Seth chuckled at them. They now get that Seth isn't going to let Miles live or leave him alone. Even Adam is perplexed by this, but a smirk easily came to his face when his eyes saw a figure at the doors behind him so he lowered his gun and subtly gestured for his brothers to do the same.

This action confused the man so he unwisely looked behind him. His eyes met those of a dog with glowing furious eyes. As he tried to let go of Miles, the dog charged forward and quickly latched its teeth into Seth's neck. Miles himself tried taking a step forward, but he already lost a bit of blood and began to stumble before Adam could catch him.

Adam looked Miles over and found the source of the blood and took off his jacket to use it as a way to put pressure on the wound, "Michael, Gabriel, Lucifer, you guys need to find us quick," he prayed, hoping they would hear. "Miles is hurt pretty badly and could use your touch!"

The sound of wings reached his ears and before he could even look up, hands were already on Miles' back followed by the bright glow of grace. Adam could see it travel his body and saw some flow into the left arm. When he did look up, he saw that the two sets of hands were Lucifer and Gabriel. Michael was holding Seth by the throat with the same fury in his eyes that the shifter had.

"Sam, Dean," Michael got their attention. "I know the two of you don't approve of humans being killed, but I hope you can understand the why of what we plan to do with him."

The angels disappeared with Miles and his mom before any of them could say anything.


	34. The Way You Are

In normal circumstances wounds take time to heal. It would've been the same for Miles if he didn't catch the eye of 3 archangel soulmates, who didn't hesitate to heal the physical wounds on him. In spite of that though that night did a number on him mentally. It doesn't take a genius to see that, and the bond they feel becomes a layer of fear when one of them had to leave.

Minnie was more than helpful in keeping him company on those days. 

Of course they blamed themselves for not knowing, but Miles made it blatantly clear that it was actually his fault since he didn't pray to them. He made sure that the archangels couldn't apologize for it. They didn't like that, however instead of arguing with him on it, they made sure to not have meetings in Heaven or Hell for a long while.

Miles all but became somewhat clingy to them but none of them minded. Before he met them, Miles wasn't really one for physical contact due to his wings. During the next few weeks he became rather clingy, but then sometimes he'd brood off in a corner thinking he was bothering them too much.

If they were all gone, Miles would stay on the phone with his mom. She had gotten pretty badly hurt during her rage induced defense/attack but she's still alive. She hadn't mentioned that night at all when he was a bundle of nerves having an anxiety attack, but soon after she would assure him that he wasn't in any wrong. It was his siblings that did that.

Once again Miles is nearly a nervous wreck on the inside while putting up the facade of being fine as he visited with Sam, Dean and Adam in the bunker. Castiel was gone to Heaven to help the archangels with something.

There was a slight curiosity inside him to know more about that night, but Adam distracted those thoughts and asked, "How are your wings, Miles?"

He managed an easy and friendly smile at the concern and raised his wings with a cheeky shake of violet feathers, "They're still a bit sore but fully mended. Thanks, Adam." Then Miles smirked and brought the book up just enough to hide said smirk and his nose, "How's you and Bethany? You two getting along?"

Sam snorted when he saw his younger brother blush, earning a glare. Before he could make a comeback, Dean walked in the library with a beer for them all, "It's good to know you're okay. That was.... a crazy night. I... what I mean is..."

"What Dean is trying to say is that he's sorry for doubting you about your blood siblings." Sam interjected after clearing his throat, "He thought... well, he and I both thought that your relationship could be mended. Me and Dean sometimes fought like cats and dogs, but they took it to a new level with what they tried to do to you."

There was a quiet sigh from Miles after taking a huge drink of the beer, "It's fine. Deep down... I wanted to try, but they just kept putting out the wrong vibe, and my mother put a mark of mistrust on me. They became too much like her, I think. Hateful of everything, not just monsters. And psychopaths."

"We talked to your contact, Mouser," Dean told him. "He was tracking some hunters that were taking trophies from bodies of monsters that were trying to not make humans their lunch. I didn't know they had their own network of that nature."

Miles stood up so he could stretch his arms and wings. It hurts to go full span with his right wing but he endured, "In a way it's supposed to be like a justice system for monsters trying to live that kind of life. No idea when it started though, but I don't know much about it overall. It's all very weird."

He then sat back down and continued to read his book taking occasional sips and still talked to the other men. Even though he was a little anxious about the archangels not being around, he knows he's safe since the Losechesters are the toughest humans on the planet.

Although he figures that he should get back soon to Minnie. It took some digging for Miles to realize that Dean was allergic to cats so he had been taking measures to at least get the extra cat hair and dander.

The only full legitimate nice deed Miles has ever done for Dean.

"As much as I wanna stay and keep talking, I better begin to head back. Thanks for putting up with a whiny baby like me for a bit."

"You aren't being whiny," Adam said. "In fact, you never brought up what happened. Do you know what happened to them?"

That gave him pause because he... actually doesn't know aside from his mom tearing Natalie and Sophie to possible shreds. He has no clue as to what happened to Seth after Michael nearly yanked him away from one angry shifter. Honestly though, he couldn't care less of what's happening to them. Not that they need to know his inner thoughts on this. These guys are too good for the world while Miles is... not, plain and simple.

Miles shrugged, "I haven't asked." He was honest with them on that, and this seemed to be answer enough because Adam only nodded offered a small wave. Sam and Dean also said their goodbyes and Miles went to his truck.

On his drive he did begin to become more curious about his blood siblings and what is happening with their souls. It kind of makes him scared to think about it because he knows that the archangels are likely making them pay for what they did to Miles.

They kind of deserve it though, in his mind.

* * *

Back in his house, Miles was sitting on the couch with Minnie curled up in his lap and shielding them with his wings as he watched episodes of Lost.

It's not his favorite show but it's nice background noise to drown his thoughts. Mainly it drowns the phantom pains of when that sharp tool dug into his wing all the way to the bone. Knowing that he was close to actually dying at the hands of his own siblings is scarier than what he thought.

He has always been hyper aware of the fact that he's just a mere human and could die at a moment's notice, and while that's scary, a thought crossed his mind. Miles remembered that humans that are the soulmates to angels would be transformed into angels themselves upon death, and he couldn't help but wonder if they'd preferred it if he did die?

No... they wouldn't have bothered to save him if they wanted him to be turned into an angel, but the negative thought keeps worming its way to the front of his mind.

"Hey, Cupcake," Miles suddenly felt the warmth of Gabriel's breath on the shell of his ear, making him startle.

The archangels are back and adjusted themselves on the couch before Miles could say anything. He was seated on Gabriel's lap while Lucifer was to his left and Michael to his right. They all had exhausted yet relieved smiles on their faces. Once again Miles couldn't help but blush under their scrutiny, but he wasn't complaining, he's very happy to see them.

"How was Heaven and Hell?" Miles asked, leaning back onto Gabriel while still running his fingers through Minnie's fur. He opened his wings being mindful of the two bodies and sore wing so there would be more room.

Michael scooted closer to them and sighed before planting a kiss to his lips, "It... was tiring. How did you fare, Miles?"

"My day was better than most," he answered honestly. Then he turned to Lucifer and gave him a shy kiss to his lips, "What about you and Gabe?"

"Hell is fine, but..." by the way that Lucifer's brows are set, the next subject is obviously difficult to talk about. Gabriel finished for him though despite protests from their older brother.

"It's about your siblings, Cupcake." That mention made Miles tense up, even his wings in which they took notice of. "We know you didn't get along with them before, and your kidnapping certainly didn't help their case, but we thought that you should know that they are dead."

Miles got up and turned toward them, Minnie still in his arms. "But their souls aren't. I know they aren't in Heaven but I doubt that kept you and Michael from giving them a visit."

The hammer hit the nail right on the head of the winces from them were anything to go by. He set Minnie on top of her cat castle and told them, "Guys, if you're going to ask if I hate you for doing what you are doing, the answer is no. I'm not Sam or Dean that believe that every human shouldn't get what they get. I'm a terrible person myself in the grand scheme of things."

"You're not a terrible person!" Michael said to him, "You are kind to most and listen to all sides of the story. Just because you associate with monsters more isn't a bad thing."

"I know," Miles sighed and sat on his coffee table across from them. "What I mean is that I'm not brave and will go out of my way to figure out how someone has died or kill whatever it is that killed them. I'm an asshole that is the soulmate to 3 archangels. Maybe I should feel something just because I'm blood to them, but I really don't. Their choices got them where they are and it's their fault for pissing you guys off."

Despite him saying this, tears still pooled in his eyes. He just felt so terrible about how the archangels feel guilty all the time because of him being a human. He doesn't voice this though so he pushes back the tears and give them a reassuring smile, "You guys aren't doing anything wrong."

Suddenly Miles felt himself being lifted and yelped before being settled on Michael's lap facing him, and in a near crushing hug. Again the other two were at his sides and gave him hugs to the best of their ability. Miles himself hugged them back and just stayed there and stretched his wings out to give more space, and to let the silent tears fall as he hid his face in Michael's shoulder. He could only hope that the archangels won't notice them.

"I love you guys," Miles said softly after the tears were done. He made himself sit a little back so he could look at all three of them. "So much."

"And we love you." Michael said with a smile.

Lucifer gently cradled his chin, "Everything about you. From looks, personality, and abnormalities." 

That made him crack a smile, and Gabriel made him snort with his line of, "Just the way you are, Sweet Cheeks."

"You guys are turning me into such a fucking sap."


	35. The Storm of Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late, but happy New Year, y'all! I hope you guys had a great time, and here's to the hope that 2021 will be a better year! 🎉🍻

As more days rolled by, plans for the wedding the archangels wanted to have with Miles were coming together. They wanted varied options before asking Miles his opinion on them and what changes to make, but that proved easier said than done. It didn't take long for him to feel very overwhelmed with... everything really and it was passed off as just so much to do. Eventually Miles's mom came to the rescue and helped him through the process a little easier without influencing what he would pick.

Miles had decided to wait until spring for the wedding since more flowers would bloom. And his favorite tree, the grancy graybeard should also be in full bloom also. As for the venue itself, they had all agreed on the land that the house is on because of the sheer space, and guests are limited because Miles wants his wings to be in view. The only people he knows well enough to keep that secret are the Winchesters, Adam, and Mouser, but he isn't sure that the shifter would be interested in coming to a wedding with notorious/famous hunters and angels. Oh, and all of the angels are invited to because... well, it is an angel thing.

There are things like design of the invitations, catering and theme that are still in question, but Miles is kinda sure that his mom has that already covered. The only people that would need to worry about food is him and the other humans/monsters.

Miles is very excited, however a doubt has him more worried than it should. And one concerned archangel noticed early on.

With the sudden emotional bouts Miles has had lately it became more and more difficult for Lucifer to really ignore. As an archangel that has felt many emotions himself, he could feel something latent in the bond with Miles. His brothers passed it off as stress, and while stress is a factor, he himself felt a deep fear mixed with doubt. A fear that hasn't left ever since Miles had his wing cut by his siblings. He could deal with the fear but this doubt... that is what has him very concerned.

He had wanted to talk about it with his brothers as well but decided against it knowing that Miles would blow his top like the volcanic man he is. The opportunity just seemed to never arise with all the planning that they're doing.

Opportunity presented itself when Lucifer woke up and realized that the human isn't in the bed. Michael and Gabriel are dead to the world in their own sleep, not knowing that Miles is gone yet. They'll notice soon enough so Lucifer quickly but quietly got up and walked out of the room without slipping any clothes on.

Again a thunderstorm is raging outside side so he thinks that might be part of the reason why Miles woke up, but again he feels that niggling doubt in his grace. He follows it to the livingroom and sees Miles standing near Minnie's castle, his fingers gently scratching behind her ear. Miles had slipped on sleeping pants at least but forgone the shirt since there's no point unless he's cold. His voice had a deepness to it that told the archangel that he wasn't awake long, but he didn't make himself known yet.

Sometimes Miles would tell things to Minnie only for the cat to tell them what he has felt if it even made her feel concerned for the human. This time though, Lucifer is glad to have caught him without the cat's help.

"I'm an idiot, Minnie." He sighed with a slight chuckle. "An idiot and a coward. I know they wouldn't do anything to hurt me but... I feel like I'm holding them back now."

Lucifer's eyes narrowed at that. He thought that this kind of doubt was squashed back during that Christmas party in Rochester, but it seems that they still need to work on that. One thing that the archangel never expected was how introverted Miles in spite of his temper. It was also unusual that it reared its ugly head all of a sudden so he suspects that Miles's siblings have said something to him that stuck. 

What Miles said next had him in complete shock, "Maybe... maybe I should've died-"

At that Lucifer made himself known by hugging Miles from behind and intertwining his feathers with the deep violet ones. This made him yelp but he quickly held still when he heard a growled response, "Don't you ever say that again, Miles."

"Luce!" Miles said in shock, but when what the archangel said sank in, he went slack in Lucifer's hold and lowered his wings. "I...I didn't..."

From nearby there was a slight growl from Minnie, who was glaring daggers at Lucifer, who responded with, "You get scratches all the time, furball. Don't you sass me, I will hide your castle." When the cat huffed and turned her back to them, he turned Miles around so he could face him. He sighed when he saw the tears in his eyes and wiped them away with his thumb, "So... couldn't sleep?"

"Not... not really," Miles said hesitantly, then he jumped when there was a particularly loud crack of thunder. He doesn't get scared of gunshot, but thunder still startles him like toast popping out of the toaster. When he didn't respond for a good minute, Lucifer hummed and suddenly lifted Miles by his thighs, making him yelp again and hold on to the archangel's shoulders. "Luce, what the hell? I can walk y'know!"

Lucifer chuckled and shook his head, "We're not going far. And besides, you love being carried." 

Miles mumbled during the short stride to the couch and hid his face in the crook of the archangel's neck. He won't admit it out loud and around others, but... Lucifer isn't lying about that. Sure Miles is at least a little taller than Gabe, but this reminds him of how much stronger his soulmates are in comparison to him. It's both a little scary and very comforting.

Once Lucifer settled on the couch, he gently pried Miles out of the safety of his neck so he could look him in the eyes. Or at least Miles thinks he's looking him in the eyes, it's hard as hell for him to see in the dark. The archangel then asked, "What exactly did you mean by that, Miles? That you're holding us back? And please don't lie to me, I can tell if you're lying by now."

This was definitely one time that he wished that he could just be swallowed by the floor. He didn't mean for anyone to hear him voice that... He guessed that this is another kind of vulnerability that he didn't like, his deep fears being discovered.

Well there's no going back now since Lucifer heard him, but that doesn't mean that Miles didn't have to look at him. He shifted his gaze before he spoke, "Just as it sounds, Luce. I'm holding you back, and I hate myself for it." He waited for a rebuttal, but after a minute he continued after the floodgate of his feelings broke. "Whenever I asked Sam to help me figure out why I could see your wings and told me about the soulmate thing... he also told me that if I died, I would be turned into an angel myself because of that. And after all that has happened to me... the close calls, I just feel like my mortality is a burden."

Hearing all of this and seeing the tears roll down his cheeks just made Lucifer's heart ache in sorrow. While true that Miles would become an angel upon death, he and his brothers didn't think that the information would weigh so heavily on Miles's conscious. He was about to try and say something, but stopped when Miles then buried his face in the crook of his neck again and spoke again. This time he sounded so scared and unsure, "Would... would you rather me be an angel? I know you hate humans, Luce..."

"Oh, Miles." A hand found itself holding his head while the other arm wrapped itself around his waist. Then Lucifer used his largest wings to gently lay on top of Miles's own as the smaller sets wrapped themselves around his body, pressing him into the archangel more, "Yeah, I don't like humans, but you're special. Not only as my soulmate or with your wings, but the fact that you're one hell of a wildcard. Your soul also shines bright and it would've drawn me in regardless. Even if I wasn't changed, I wouldn't force you to do that because it can be a traumatic and cause you to not really be... you when transformed, and honestly you've experienced too much trauma already. It isn't and wouldn't be fair for any of us to ask you to die just because of becoming an angel. That's robbing you of enjoying life in the now. As we said weeks ago, we love you the way you are, Miles."

Before Lucifer finished, Miles began to slightly shake in his hold and held on tighter. The archangel could feel the change in the bond already, the doubt dissipating out of his system. He'll eventually explain the specifics of the changes to Miles later, but the human needs some much needed comfort as he cried. As soothingly as he could, he rubbed circles on Miles's back and used his wings to massage the violet ones.

Even in the lightning that flashed, the silver specks seemed to gleam in the light. He wondered how the inside of the wings would look in it, but his thoughts were cut short when Miles suddenly lifted his head and finally realized something.

"Dude," his voice is raspy but that will eventually go away. What concerned the archangel now was the tone. "Are you really fucking naked and sitting on my couch?"

That only caused Lucifer to throw his head back while laughing despite the incredulous tone now from the human. A small price to pay, but one that he doesn't regret. Not if there's anything he can do to help Miles stay out of the dark thoughts he had been finding himself in lately.

Lucifer will count this as a victory. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so much to fucking finish... send help


	36. Invited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this, I'm using colors for the grace of the three. Bright, nearly blinding whitish blue for Michael.  
> Lucifer's a deep magenta like his glowing eyes, and whiskey for Gabriel.

"Damn, why must these guys make everything so difficult to choose from?" Miles groaned out as he dropped his head with a thud after having a look over the design options for the wedding invitations. Elegantly done and in the colors of the archangels grace with his own favorite color of lavender.

He leaned back and stared up at the ceiling mouthing an exasperated "WHY" in the hopes that something could help him decide. So far, out of the 25 original designs, he narrowed it down to 6, and they're just beautiful. In a sense he felt a bit trapped because he feels that he might upset one of them if he picks the winner.

"Those are some rather lovely designs, eh?" Crowley mused when he walked in to the kitchen and sat at the table across from him. The demon looked around before asking, "Where's the dove?"

Dove is his nickname for Bethany.

A grumble left his throat before a full answer did, "I told her to go spend time with Adam."

That information made the demon quirk a brow but didn't question it. He knows better than to question the seemingly random acts of Miles. The fact that he isn't the angry self is a nice touch though so he isn't going to poke the nest. He looked over the designs on the table.

"You know that they aren't going to be angry if you pick one. That's why they want you to pick."

"I know," Miles rubbed his face and leaned forward. "The thing is, I never gave a damn about what people thought of me when my wings were hidden. This... this is new, scares me, and I don't wanna be on the business end of their yelling if we get mad at one another. Also I never saw a wedding for myself so... yeah." A thought then came to him so he peeked from behind his fingers. "Are the demons wanting to come to the wedding too?"

Crowley wasn't expecting that question, but he wasn't uncomfortable with it. It's just unexpected.

"A few are rather curious about the fuss and most are quite familiar with you, Miles. Lucifer has offered welcome arms if any of us want to attend but I do believe that most might decline due to the mass of angels in attendance despite the promised peace by Michael."

Ah, he forgot that many demons would likely be uncomfortable with attending, and not just because of the angels but also because of the Winchesters too. He hopes that some will attend when it happens and that they all can have a good time. For now though, he knows that it will be difficult to set the past aside.

The past... funny how it comes up one way or another. Miles thought he had his where it belonged until his siblings dug it up, and it bit them in the ass. For Miles it brought a pain and helplessness that made him doubt himself, but he now has more than his mom to help him through. It's hilarious to him how he felt so much more at peace with the assurance of 3 angels that truly learned to love. They taught him how to trust and love as well, and that is maybe the best gift that they have given him.

Speaking of family...

Miles removed his hands from his face and gave a pointed stare at the demon, "Crowley, how much do you know about God and... the darkness? I mean, everyone knows about God but I remember talking with Sam that he has a sister."

"Yes," the demon seemed confused as to where Miles is going until the realization hit like a truck. "You're... you're going to send both of them an invitation?! Do you realize how dangerous it is to get them together?"

Miles only shrugged, "I know God had originally sealed her away, and that getting rid of the Mark of Cain on Dean set her free. Explains a few things and I don't know much, but I am going to talk to them about it first. Unlike me, they still feel love for their blood. If there's a chance that their dad still loves his kids and their aunt loves her nieces and nephews, I want them to have a chance to have that connection again."

A small smile crept on Crowley's face. He knew Miles was stubborn, but sympathetic was something he was not expecting. At least when it comes to this subject given what's happened. He gets it though, Miles wants his lovers to be happy and having their family has always been an angel heavy thing.

And at least he's going to talk to the archangels about his decision first.

"I do believe they should be back later today. Your mum had them held up in looking at decorations for the yard. She's quite the excited one, but who can blame her? Her baby Kiwi is all grown up and getting married!"

The silence after that was enough to make the demon slightly concerned, but it was left to him holding back a laugh at how Miles' wings floofed up with his pout, "Call me that again and I'll make sure to shove an angel blade up your ass."

"Pick your invitation," Crowley chuckled. "Anyways, I'll explain what I can about God's sister since it's likely they gave you an earful about their dad."

With a grumble and rolled eyes, he went back to trying to eliminate designs as the demon drawled on. In a sense the angels did tell him while it also wasn't enough. Sometimes there was this silent tension, mainly between Michael and Lucifer, when they talked about past memories. It was always Gabriel that eventually told him later on since he somewhat sees more than the sides that his brothers are set on seeing.

The older angels have definitely gotten better about not fighting, but they aren't perfect. No one is.

With that thought in mind, Miles finally picked the invitation design. It was originally in his "Not It" pile but he felt that it was the representation of their relationship. It's a black base with the light blue border swirling about on the edges around a magenta line as if it's chasing it. The magenta dipped towards the center of the invitation on top of a surface of a whiskey color and the lavender was speckled like rain over the entire thing.

Chaotic, no set path while trying to find a way with an unexpected oddity to always be there at every corner. A not so perfect thing became the most perfect relationship that Miles could ever hope for.

"Here we go," Miles said once the demon in front of him finally finished explaining what he knew about the darkness. It made him ask a question though while Crowley studied the invitation, "Does she have a name?"

He hummed a confirmation and told him. "She introduced herself as Amara, and has been missing for nearly a year now. I think this invitation suits you lot perfectly."

Amara? 

His brows knitted in confusion. Miles is sure he has heard that name before but... the face eludes him when he tries to remember who he might've spoken to. And he used to pride himself in having a decent memory but faces to names always was a problem unless it was a job.

He shrugged it off and looked to his large wings. "Hey, any idea of why the fuck these things are so large? I can't fly, but Luce told me that they're close to 18 feet."

"Wing biology isn't my forte," Crowley rolled his eyes. "Especially wings created by a curse. Could be just the potency of the magic or just how they are, but it is a shame you can't fly. They're close in size to their largest wings as well."

The thought of flying made Miles shiver since the first time he tried, he broke his wing. "I think I ruined flying for me. Made myself scared of heights with my first attempt to fly."

And he doesn't plan on trying again. First though, he really needs to figure out how to bring up the subject of the archangels dad and aunt to them without making them angry or suspicious.

A plan that is, as usual, easier said than done...


	37. Sentimental

**_A few hours later after the archangels spoke with Lyra..._ **

The three sat down at the table Miles was sitting near looking exhausted but content. He would guess that they came to an agreement on the decor for the backyard finally. The sun is setting low so he decided to make dinner and gave Crowley a goodbye before the demon teleported away.

"How was my mom's decoration torture?" Miles chuckled and got out a few steaks he had set to thaw for dinner.

Michael groaned while the other two chuckled, "There are so many."

"Did you pick an invitation?" Lucifer then asked when Miles wasn't busy with prepping the food.

Miles stretched his wings so they wouldn't get caught by the popping juice of the steak as he answered, "I did. Gotta say, you guys didn't make it easy cause they all look fantastic. It should be on the center of the table, dorks."

Their eyes diverted from Miles's butt to the invitation sitting on the table. All three of them smiled. They had so many set out and yet Miles picked the most messy and chaotic looking one. In a sense they know that's how their entire relationship has been, especially with their human's temper and the soulmate thing, but it all came together in such a fantastic way that they felt loved.

"It's a great choice," Lucifer chimed in. "Before we make final choices on who to invite, you need to choose a best man or maid of honor, whichever fits."

Once the steaks were done and set to rest Miles then moved on to make a side of mashed potatoes using a recipe he found on Pinterest. A thoughtful hum came from him once he got the mixing down, "I got someone in mind for that but I do still need to talk to him about it. There's something else we need to talk about though, but I wanna wait until after dinner."

"It smells delicious," Gabriel stated. "You could work as a chef."

"That's overreaching, buddy boy. It's not ideal but I'm happier as a thief that works whenever."

Miles turned to set the table but Michael beat him to it by snapping his fingers, making all the cutlery and plates appear on the table with the food. He appreciates it, he really does, but sometimes he can't help but send a half hearted glare when they do that. His feathers showed it by floofing up again in mild upset. It subsided though and he sat down with a light roll of his eyes.

"You guys make all of this too easy."

Miles and Gabriel ate (the other two only nibbled since they're still not quite used to eating) and the casual conversation about all of the decor styles ensued. His mom showed them quite a few and they still haven't quite decided yet. He assured them that he's really fine with whatever because they're the most important part of the wedding to him.

Weddings are so complicated... how some humans deal with the larger venues, they'll never know, but they're happy that Miles is so casual about it. The only things he had shown concern over was his tux, the best man (because he doesn't have friends really) and the cake. However, maybe they'll just let Gabriel handle the cake since he knows and loves sweets.

Even the planning is chaotic now that Miles thinks about it, but that's just how everything seems to be with them.

When they were done eating and dishes washed, they migrated to the livingroom where a sleepy cat meowed in greeting before turning back inside her castle. Miles sat on the coffee table much like when he made them talk to each other about unsaid things many months ago. That alone told them that whatever he wanted to talk about, it was serious.

"Before I get to brass tax," Miles looked mainly toward Michael and Lucifer. "I want you guys to promise not to try an argue. With me or with each other, and please don't get mad." He continued when he got a nod from all three. "Okay... Man, I don't know how to ask without you guys possibly getting mad but... hmm... well, firstly, I heard something in passing between Sam and Dean a week ago and I had Crowley tell me a bit more so I can have a basic understanding, but I want to hear it from you guys."

With how this was going it was making them concerned. He looked so serious and his wings lowered into a submissive stance much like of when they all first saw his wings. It made them sad but vigilant about what he was going to ask.

"Guys, I know about your aunt Amara, but that's it." Miles looked them all in the eyes, seeing a slight fear but mostly regret in those beautiful orbs. "I wanted to know more about her from you guys if you're feeling comfortable talking about her."

All three of them looked to one another with misty eyes. In a sense they hoped that Miles wouldn't have found out because they're scared that she might seek them out in vengeance over the battle eons ago, but at the same time they knew that him knowing was inevitable. 

"She..." Gabriel nervously started, fidgeting with the sleeves of his jacket. "Miles, how much do you exactly know?"

He took a breath and gently rubbed his wing against Gabriel's largest wing, to which the wing responded in kind, "I know that your dad gave orders for you guys to deal her away. And I know she was set free when Dean got rid of the Mark of Cain. She also disappeared after your dad confronted her when the Winchesters were trying to steal her away again, but he stopped them to talk. But that isn't what I want to know. I want to know Amara from before all of that because I know you guys still love your family."

The tears were visible in their eyes but they refused to spill over. After what they had done to her... they don't feel as if she would forgive them over it.

"She would let us sleep in her nest with her if we had nightmares," Michael said. His voice is raw with an emotion that he hadn't felt ever since he banished his brother. "And she taught us how to fly and would even help us with what we like."

Lucifer chuckled, "One time Gabriel had a prank gone wrong and had glue stuck in his feathers. She made me help him get it out while helping us."

"She... she even congratulated us when it was announced that we had a soulmate." They all froze at that and Miles raised a brow before the youngest archangel continued. "When dad said that he created soulmates for us and the other angels, she was excited. I think to her it mainly showed that dad once cared."

That last part hit Miles hard. After all, he knows exactly how family that doesn't really care hurts, and in a sense, he's in the exact boat they are in. If that hurt could be manifested, it would be a knife that's capable of cleaving his body in half while still being somehow alive to feel it. Right now he hopes that he isn't cleaving them right now.

"Guys," he scooted closer to them. "I'm sorry that I'm bringing this up, but I wanted to know because I wanted to extend an invitation to her. And... to your dad."

As he expected they all went wide eyed and stared as if he's crazy, but the older two do look a tad angry so he held up his hands, "I know you guys aren't on the best of terms, but at one point you loved and cared for him. You still do. You guys still love him and Amara."

"What if she hates us?" Lucifer asked, his voice now slightly going hoarse since he's trying to hold back how he feels. "What if he doesn't come because he still hates us?"

Miles got up and wrapped Lucifer in an embrace while his wings brought Michael and Gabriel in closer too. He wasn't expecting them to become this emotional and it only makes him more determined to at least have them talk.

He whispered to where only they can hear him, "Then that's his loss, but... I think they do want to see you guys again. Think about it, the bonds were severed by him but now suddenly we're soulmates and the other angels can feel their bonds too. That has to mean something, right?"

He is right. The bonds were severed by God because of what the Mark had done to Lucifer, but now... now they have Miles. Maybe it was their dad but they just don't know how to deal with him without going off like one of Miles' temper tantrums. Maybe they'll have to take the advice that he had given Adam.

"We love you, Miles." Michael whispered in his ear, only for the human to duck his head in that direction. "Brothers, are we in agreement of at least sending them an invitation?"

"I am." Gabriel responded.

Lucifer sighed and nodded despite his head now nuzzled in the crook of Miles's neck. He then mumbled, "How are we going to find them?"

"You needn't look far." A new voice said from behind Miles.

The voice startled them all and instantly the archangels moved Miles to behind them in spite of the near no space. When their eyes registered who it was, they all felt a spike of fear rise up but it was dulled when the owner of the voice smiled at them. The smile only grew wider in amusement when Miles struggled to sit up from behind the wall of archangels.

"Hey," Miles then said, recognizing the person. "You're the nice woman from the restaurant from a couple months back! Ama..." He trailed off when he remembered the name and his own eyes widened, "Oh shit. I'm not in trouble, am I?" 

The lady, Amara, laughed warmly at the question and answered. "No, not at all. I felt my nephews call for me and I wanted to see them. I... I'm also sorry that I didn't introduce myself as their aunt, Miles. I wanted to know you before you would know anything about me."

 _Well this is mighty interesting_ , Miles thought to himself.


	38. Talk After Talk After Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And anotha one! >:3

"Amara..." Michael whispered, sounding very scared and unsure as to what might happen to him, his brothers and to Miles.

She had the most justified reason to want to hunt them down after fighting against her all those eons ago, and every day they had felt nothing but guilt about it. He couldn't think of any other reason as to why she would show up suddenly other than to do that but he feels no ill will toward any of them.

"Hello, Michael." Amara gave a soft smile to him. Then she turned to the others, "Lucifer, Gabriel, it's very nice to see you boys again."

Gabriel is stunned into silence while Lucifer is just as wary as his older brother. It created a tension that made Miles very uncomfortable topped with the fact that his wings are in full view. Although there is that moment he met her in a restaurant when he was feeling deep doubt about himself again.

In an effort to ease the tension, Miles cleared his throat and greeted her, "So you're actually the same Amara that is God's sister. Would you like to take a seat?"

"Only if you truly don't mind, Miles." Her expression is somewhat pained when she sees the unbridled fear from her nephews. She knew it would be like this but she isn't angry with them at all. They were just doing what their father had told them so all of her anger is toward him.

"I don't mind," Miles said easily, but then Minnie jumped onto the couch and meowed expectantly. "Also, don't mind the cat if she bugs you, she loves meeting new people." He scooped the feline up and set her on the other cushion.

The archangels seemed to be terrified enough to not even move as she took a seat on the couch until she gestured for them to sit. Once they did, she explained, "I promise I mean no harm. I just wanted to speak with you for a while. Miles, do you mind if I speak to them alone?"

"I don't," he replied. "And if you get hungry or thirsty, my fridge is open. Unless Gabriel ate all my sweets again." He winked to the archangel to let him know that he was just being playful. "Anyways I'll hit up Crowley and bug the fuck outta the boys. Should I take Minnie with me or no?"

"Please take her," Amara told him. "She said that she's rather bored and would like to go out."

His head whipped around to the feline in question only for a yawn to leave the cat. He didn't mind taking her out but the fact that she's actually a sassy little fuzz ball makes him consider changing her name. Still though he can't take her to the bunker since Dean is allergic to cats so he'll have to ask Castiel to maybe take her somewhere else.

After packing a little bit of cat stuff like toys, he gave his soulmates a hug and whispered in their ears that everything will be fine, and he's right. Honestly if Amara wanted revenge on them... she could've easily done it by now so he knows that for now that they aren't in danger.

Once out of the door and on the porch the demon showed up, "It's only been a few hours. Bored already?" 

"Amara is inside," Miles explained easily as he slipped on his amulet just in case the boys are in a hunt. "And she asked for a family meeting with the archangels, so I wanna give them some space at least. I need to talk to the Losechesters anyways."

Even the demon's face paled at the mention of Amara inside the house, but he was more concerned about if she lost her temper. He and the archangels know first hand that her temper is 100 times worse than Miles' own. However he felt about it he wasn't going to question as to why Miles is calm since there was likely a plan behind the madness. 

The human doesn't quite understand, but he can be either quite devious or extremely helpful and caring. Crowley suspects that it's the latter of what he is doing at this point.

"It's no problem getting you there, but you might want to be careful." Crowley warned, "Amara brought their mother back and Squirrel has become quite unpredictable because of it."

Now that was news to Miles. He didn't know that their mom was dead but... then again he has never talked casually with them to that depth. It wasn't his business, but it's a good thing for them, right? He doubts that Sam and Dean would've turned out like they were if their parents were anything like his biological mother.

"Let's go then." Miles then said, "Do you think Castiel would mind if he watched over Minnie?"

"Oh, Feathers will be over the moon to keep an eye on the furball."

Minnie hissed in displeasure at the demon for addressing her as such, but he didn't pay attention. He just did what Miles asked and they found themselves in the bunker.

Back inside the house, Amara sat and thought about what exactly she would say to her nephews. It had been so long and she knew they feared her, but she would never hurt them. She didn't want this to happen. This entire situation she blamed herself and her brother for, but for different reasons.

Before she could voice her thoughts, Gabriel spoke first. "So... you already met Miles before. What... what do you think of him?"

She wasn't surprised that he was concerned about the human since they're soulmates. It's only natural and one of the few good things that her brother has done for his angelic children.

"It was a couple of months ago when I met him," she explained. "I wanted to see the human that was made for three of my nephews. He's a rather... complicated human, but no doubt completes you three."

Michael cut in, his voice strained from holding back tears of guilt, shame and the feeling of failure for their late brother, "For three of us? Raphael wouldn't have been his soulmate?"

At the mention of Raphael, Amara took a breath and told them the truth, "No. Raphael's soulmate lived long before Miles was born during the time that the soulbonds were severed. Because of this, he wouldn't have a soulmate were he still alive."

"What's dear ol' Dad's game?" Lucifer suddenly asked after a short pause. "We all know that only He can do something like that, and no offense meant, auntie, but you didn't like humans."

That was very true, she didn't like humans for a long time, and some she still doesn't like, however the more time she spent around them the more she saw as to why they are some of His more complicated creations. They are so different from one another in so many ways and can deal with a myriad of emotions that would cause some angels to possibly break.

Miles is one of them for dealing with such extreme circumstances.

"You're right, there are humans that I greatly dislike and wouldn't recreate the soul ties, however I truly want to believe that your father doesn't have a malicious intent for it. In reality he has nothing to truly gain from this development unless He is just bored. I wanted to question Him about it myself, but I haven't been able to find Him."

They all gave each other a worried glance, but Amara cut in, "I came here because I love you and am happy that you three have found happiness as well. I also wanted to you three know that I have and never will be angry over what happened eons ago. You were just doing what your father told you to do, and I didn't fight back because I didn't want to hurt you. But... I am sorry that I caused fear and doubt to fester in you."

They know she means it. Everything she has said is the truth and they feel an overwhelming happiness knowing that at least their aunt is wanting to talk to them again.

* * *

After praying to Bethany and asking her and Adam to watch Minnie for a while and asking her to get the cat dander off of him, Miles had Crowley take him to where the brothers were.

It seems that his suspensions were correct, as the life is for hunters, that they are on a hunt. This town was close to Texarkana but not part of it.

Knowing how hunters do most of their hunting, Miles opted to just wait in the motel room that they were renting. It used to be that if he felt too bored, he would interrupt a hunt and be his normal annoying self. It's tempting to do that, however he doesn't know if their mom is with them or not and he's honestly just not in the mood to be that much of a dick.

A lot is on his mind. Like what it means to his lovers that their aunt found them and wanted to talk. He hopes that they're having more than just the talk of previous held back feelings. While that is indeed important, it's also important to just have a catch up as well to ease tensions.

A smile crossed his lips when he thought about possible baby archangels cuddling up in a giant nest with their aunt before the door to the motel room suddenly swung open.

His smile grew wider when he saw the faces of the brothers from his spot of leaning against the wall next to the bathroom door, but they weren't paying attention. At least not until he drawled out, "You guys look like hammered shit. Rough hunt?"

As expected the brothers quickly turned toward him guns drawn, but what drew his attention was the slightly older blonde woman that suddenly had her gun drawn on him too. Upon careful observation he could easily see the family resemblance between the boys and her, most notably being the near same shade of green that she and Dean share.

Sam put his gun away with a huff while Dean cursed him, "Fucking dammit, Miles! What do you want?"

"You know him?" The woman asked warily not bothering to hide her suspicion of him. 

Dean let out a frustrated and humorless laugh, "Yeah, and he's a major pain in the ass. Here to rob us again?"

"Nah," Miles quipped and pushed himself from the wall. "I promised the triple threat that I'd be taking it easy. Besides I'm planning a wedding. And you must be Sam and Dean's mom Mary, am I right?" He walked over and held out his hand for her to shake and she took it in an unsure grip. "Nice to meet you."

Dean had already walked past them and went to the bed to sit on it, "If you're not here to rob us, then why are you here? Your boyfriends not giving you any?"

"Dean!" Mary sharply said to her son in warning.

"It's fine." Miles assured her, "This is actually normal between us and no, it's not that. The main reason I'm here is because your celestial girlfriend showed up and asked to talk to my boyfriends alone."

Heads turned toward Dean but then Sam looked back to him with alarm all over his face, "Amara is at your house?! Are you ok?"

Miles shrugged and moved to give them room at least, "As far as I know. She assured me that she only wanted to talk. The baggage they all have must weigh more than the fucking Earth itself. Anyways, I just wanted to possibly bug you guys until their talk is over, and Dean, there is something I wanna talk to you about later if that's okay."

The older brother chuckled and shook his head, "You changed so much. Maybe the soulmate thing was a good thing since it keeps you out of my shit now."

Miles sent a half heated glare to him. "Watch it, pal, I might decide to steal your guns if you aren't careful."

Mary was obviously unsure about Miles, but given how her sons are interacting with him, he must be a least a decent person. Not a good person but... at least a decent guy.


	39. Why Should I Worry?

The stars and moon were out to play still when the hunters settled in the room with Miles. This particular pack of skinwalkers loved attacking during the day since their habits had confused other hunters in the past. Being cousins to werewolves and less common, it was easy for them to confuse people.

Not the Winchesters though. They learned about this tactic years ago so it was easy to dispatch them, but what isn't easy is getting over that they were jumpscared by Miles.

Sam noticed first that Miles is hiding his wings so he knew that Miles was prepared for a possible public outing. Although since he stayed inside the motel room all day and still haven't shown them also tells Sam that he doesn't trust Mary. It's understandable given that this is their first time meeting. He hopes that Miles will trust her enough to show them around her.

If it wasn't for the news that Amara was at his house, he'd talk to him about that, but this might need more information than he's letting on. After they shower and rest of course.

They let Mary have the shower first, but Dean had decided to wait until the next morning since Miles had said that he wanted to talk. While their relationship has always been antagonistic, he respects the thief for his no shit taking attitude. He used to actually resent Miles because of the things he had done and stolen in the past and the fact that his family were hunters, but those people were true monsters.

He still feels bad about the whole thing with Miles and his siblings but he isn't going to bring it up unless Miles wants or needs to.

Speaking of Miles, Dean soon noticed that his wings are in hiding as well, which is expected when he goes out. He has the same hope as Sam about him being comfortable enough to show them around their mom.

"So Amara kicked you out of your own house," Dean chuckled when he sat on the bed and stretched to pop a few joints. "Sorry but that's a little funny."

"At least I wasn't trying to date her," Miles quipped back. "Didn't think you were into cougars eons older than you, Losechester."

A pillow went sailing but he ducked just in time and laughed. Sam chuckled along and changed the subject, "I thought Bethany was your guard. Why is she with Adam?"

At that Miles' smile grew and he gestured to where is wings usually are behind him. "I believe that the archangels aren't the only ones who found their human soulmate. I noticed how Adam keeps looking somewhat behind her last time they were in a room together." He shrugged afterward, smile still on his face.

"Wait, Adam is her soulmate?!" Dean sounded excited at that. Given his time in Hell with Lucifer and Michael he had somewhat changed, but Dean still feels guilty about that too.

"I think so but I haven't asked him if he can see her wings though." Miles confessed. "It's only a theory based on how I reacted to their wings."

While this subject is nice to talk about, Miles does have business he wants to talk to them about. It wasn't going to be easy because of his old self usually wanting to avoid them but more of his lack of knowledge on how weddings work. Maybe Mary knows since he knows she was married but he felt that would be a little rude to ask of her right away, first meetings and all.

"Anyways," he said and pushed himself off the wall again. "This wasn't the main thing I wanted to talk about. I was hoping Castiel would be here as well, but I'm sure you guys will tell him later." 

The brothers gave each other a concerned glance as to what Miles would say. He had this very excited yet nervous energy about himself, which usually tells them he has found a big score, however Sam remembered something he had said just a few moments ago. 

"Does this have to do with that wedding you mentioned?"

The gears then turned in Dean's head at that and about the information they had so far. His eyes then widened and he asked, "You're getting officially married to the archangels?"

"Y-yeah," it's clear that he's nervous all to hell about something with it. "I have no earthly idea of how weddings work, but I'm learning. I wanted to invite you guys and your mom to it. Still working on the invitations, but those will be done soon."

The brothers smiled and held back laughs at this side of Miles. The hot-headed thief that usually gives no fucks is all flustered and a bundle of nerves at this idea. They're happy for him though and actually feel a little honored about being invited. Well, Sam isn't that surprised, but with how Miles and Dean were, the older Winchester was definitely surprised.

"I'm honored and happy to be invited." Mary suddenly said, startling the boys, but it still made Miles make a tiny screech, "So you have a date or anything else? How long have you been in the planning process?"

Miles had composed himself and cleared his throat in spite of the embarrassed flush on his face. "No official date yet, but definitely during spring at least. And we've been planning for a few days, but the archangels have been busy so it's been mainly me and my mom. She has helped with decoration set up for outside at least."

To Mary it was adorable how Miles looked away like a shy boy, but she kept that sentiment to herself for now. She wanted to know more about Miles and how he knows her sons.

"Do you and her need help?" Mary offered. "I've planned most of my wedding years ago and still remember a few things."

"Yes please!" He quickly accepted it. "I spent hours just choosing an invitation design, I don't think my brain can handle the rest."

That made Mary huff a laugh but it's out of sympathy. When she sat on the bed, Sam went to the shower before Dean could call it. She then gestured for Miles to sit on the other bed by Dean. Once his butt was planted, she explained with a soothing and sympathetic tone.

"Planning a wedding is never easy or a short task by any means, and the first one is always the hardest one to plan for. I've had my late husband's help along with many friends. It's easier when people help and that can only happen if you allow them."

With all of what she said, he couldn't deny that he has had a hard time. The thing is that he doesn't really have friends. Friends were never an important thing to him because of his wings. The closest thing to a friend he would say he had in the past is his contact, Mouser. Now though... maybe the Winchesters are, well, Sam definitely and Castiel. Oh, and Adam too.

Damn, he needs to reevaluate his meaning of friends.

"I don't really have friends." He sighed, "At least not to the extent that anyone would be happy to help me plan my wedding to archangels. Your sons and I have been... what, frenemies, Dean? Or am I just your wart?"

A snort escaped Dean at that. "You were definitely a wart for a long time."

"Miles," Mary got his attention again. "Regardless of your past I know you're at least a decent young man, and I will be happy to help you plan your wedding. It will be a nice break from hunting monsters. There haven't been many cases lately."

Okay, if he was going to let her help, there is a rule he needs to set for her. Or at least let her know the true nature of his mom.

"Mary, I may be human but my mom isn't." He said calmly, "My mom is a shifter."

Her eyes widened at that and Dean winced since he forgot to tell her that. They had been talking about Miles for a while after she began to stay with them since he had been coming to them more often. They even introduced her to Adam, but they forgot to mention that Miles' mom is a shifter. They haven't told her about what had happened to him with his siblings either, however that is because that it's his story to tell.

"You have nothing to worry about except the wedding," Mary assured him. "I only want to help you and her."

"I appreciate that." Miles leaned back a little and looked at a clock.

Amara showed up at 11 o'clock after dinner and it's now 3 am. No wonder he feels tired as fuck. They must be feeling even more tired since they hunted. 

Miles then stood up and stretched, "Well, as much as I wanna keep talking about the wedding, it will have to wait." He pointed to the clock. "Sorry about dropping in uninvited and talking your heads off."

"It's fine," Dean yawned. "Do you think your boyfriends and their aunt are done talking?"

"Maybe not." Miles yawned in return because they're contagious as fuck. "But I have a room just a couple of doors down for myself here so I'll just go there. Last thing I wanna do is maybe interrupt them."

Miles told them goodnight and went to his motel room. Tonight has been very eventful in a way that didn't put his life in danger for once. He was beyond happy for that, and for getting to tease Dean for once that maybe didn't nearly cost his life either.

He took off his duster coat and shirt before the amulet went, showing the large feathered appendages. They stretched and popped in relief as he sat on the bed. It now feels great to have them out when he used to nearly constantly hide them before. 

Miles didn't bother to get out of his jeans after he took off his boots. The tiredness was hitting him hard and the day's worries slowly ebbed out of his system, making that tiredness into an exhaustion he hadn't felt since that first night home after the incident. This time though, there's no fear, sadness, doubt or worries clouding his head.

He smiled to himself when his tired mind showed the archangels faces under the eyelids when his head hit the pillow. For now everything is as it should be. Everyone being content. In his sleepy stupor, his wings folded forward to cover his body in a shield to keep the warmth in.


	40. Feelings Are Hard

It took until the afternoon of the next day when Amara had tried to find Miles to let him know that everything was going great between her and her nephews. They had spent all that time catching her up on what they were up to and how they found Miles.

A funny way to meet their soulmate, but then again she wasn't exactly surprised since all of them have always been troublemakers. Miles seems to be quite the troublemaker himself. Amara was mainly just happy that her brother had reforged the soul bonds for the angels. To her that angered her the most. His children didn't deserve to have been punished, and Lucifer definitely didn't deserve it either. However, the past is now over and she must focus on the now.

The archangels are with her since they felt the need to be out and have a break from the wedding planning. Also, they were curious as to where Miles went since they didn't find him with Bethany and Adam where Minnie had stayed.

Amara found herself in the motel room with Dean and Mary, both equally surprised to see her.

"Hi, Amara." Dean was a little hesitant but knew she was likely there to find Miles. "Miles told us that you were in his house."

"I was," she answered him, and offered a friendly smile to Mary. "I do apologize for intruding, I don't know where exactly he disappeared to after I asked to speak to my nephews alone. I figured he was with you since he actually came to see you and your brother as friends rather than targets."

"He is a character," Mary chuckled. "Some of the stories Dean has told me seemed out there but after meeting him, I can actually see it."

The story that Dean had really told her was whenever he first met Miles, which was years ago. Miles wasn't even 18 yet when that incident happened but Dean didn't know that then.

It was whenever Lucifer had first gotten out and Dean had decided to hunt for a while without Sam. A wraith was causing problems in a local hospital and had its lair in the basement of an abandoned mansion of some rich person trying to sell the place. When they saw each other, Dean didn't hesitate to try and pin him, but Miles had the upper hand and had a knife pressed to his jugular.

The wraith had attacked them both after that. While Dean was busy trying to keep the wraith from killing him, Miles scampered off in search for whatever it was that he was supposed to... "retrieve". Eventually Dean killed the wraith and looked for him only to find Miles rummaging around in a room. He knocked Miles out and brought him back to the motel room to question him in the morning.

In that morning, however, Miles had cut his bonds and got out before Dean would wake up. Just to be the petty hothead he is, he undid the tire caps on Baby before hurrying to leave. For the few months after that when they ran into each other, it always ended as a fight because no way in Hell was Miles going to let him figure him out. 

Funny how things are now between them. Yes they still have their spats, but Miles mainly does it to get a rise out of the older hunter. To Mary, it seemed that Miles was projecting his want for an older sibling by annoying her sons. Her sons don't see it as that but the evidence was there in how he always just liked to annoy them rather than taking opportunity to kill them so they wouldn't interfere in his past jobs.

Of course, she doesn't voice this to them because that would likely hurt the pride Miles has.

"Miles went out with Sam to the store," Dean told Amara. "He wanted to explore the town and maybe get his boyfriends something. Are you going to be at their wedding?"

Amara sat down and said thoughtfully, "Yes. I want to be there for them, however I can't help in planning the wedding itself. Has he invited you all there as well?"

"He told us last night." Mary replied. "The invitations aren't done yet but he let us know we will be getting one. I actually need to call Lyra and see what I can do to help."

Then Amara stood up and told the hunters, "I'm sure Miles and Lyra will appreciate your help, Mary. For now though, I must go but please tell Miles that I will be there if any of them need me. I wish you all happiness." After that, she was gone.

The visit somewhat confused them but if she just wanted to tell the thief that then they get it. She really has a lot of processing to do on how to control herself if she ever saw her brother again. She knows that the anger would boil to the surface and show itself so she is going to try different ways to at least make it to where it wouldn't destroy or ruin moments. Especially if she happens to see Chuck at the wedding proper.

But there will be more than hell to pay _if_ Chuck did this just because he's bored.

* * *

"Do you think Michael will like this book?" Miles asked while holding up a copy of _**The Big Sleep**_ by Raymond Chandler.

Sam looked the book over and smiled. In all the time that he somewhat knew Miles, he didn't expect to see him get a gift (without stealing it) for anyone. It's a nice change for him and Sam believes that it might be the start of the potential retirement for the thief, although he also greatly doubts it.

"He'll love it." Sam assured him, "This is one of the more complex mysteries and I heard that it's the characters that are the most mysterious in it." When he saw the still unsure glance of Miles, he put his hand on the thief's shoulder. "Hey, he will love it. In fact, I believe that they all will love any gift from you because you're actually putting thought into it."

Miles looked away but put the book in the buggy. Said buggy was full of baking goods and pans along with some gardening tools and now a few books. 

Seeing all of these items told Sam that Miles is very in love with his soulmates despite his claims of "No sappiness". He knows that deep inside that Miles actually very much loves the sappiness that they're likely making him go through. Sam could only imagine all the soul searching Miles has done to realize this even before he knew that he was their soulmate.

"Anywhere you wanna go after this?" Sam asked him after they got in line for checking out.

Miles shook his head, "Nah, this will be good. My main hope is that maybe I can go home today and pick a font for the invitations and get them out. You want to help plan it?"

"No offense but no." Sam chuckled. "I don't think I have the skills for that. Mom won't mind helping though. How are they handling it all?"

They both put the items on the belt and let the cashier girl scan them. She gave Sam a very obvious once-over that made the man look away. The thief just snorted at his action but answered.

"I think they're more of a nervous wreck than I am. They're doing their best to help, buuuut mom is kinda putting a lot on their plate, and the oldest two not really knowing much is a bit overwhelming. At least I would think it is. I was overwhelmed by just invitations."

Once everything was paid for, and Sam ignoring the girl's advances, they continued their conversation outside.

"A wedding itself is a huge deal," Sam told him. "It takes a lot of planning but also good communication. I know it's going to be big since the angels and maybe the demons will be going, but I think you and the archangels will be fine. From what you told me so far, you guys are getting better with being clear when talking to each other."

Miles absorbed that statement and thought about it. Yes weddings are huge things to plan for, at least a wedding that isn't a Vegas one. Mary had told him something similar, and it's why he's wanting her help, but he doesn't think he is good at talking to his lovers yet.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, making him let out a startled screech of, "Jesus tap-dancing Christ!" With how Sam and the head next to his own was laughing, it must've been one of his lovers.

Dickheads, the lot of them.

"Hi, sweet cheeks," Gabriel sing-songed next to his ear. "How you doing?"

Miles relaxed in Gabriel's hold and grumbled while he looked away from Sam with his embarrassed blush. When he heard the bags from the buggy rustle, he saw that Michael was helping Sam put them in the car. Lucifer was leaning against said car, covering his mouth to hide the laughter.

"Let's see how much you're laughing when I make you play Outlast, Luce."

The cheeky bastard audibly chuckled and shook his head, "Don't threaten me with a good time, Miles."

That statement was enough to make Sam loudly cough to interrupt them while Miles is just confused.

"Are you guys here to pick Miles up or...?"

"We were planning on spending time with him out of the house," Lucifer turned and told him. "Give us a small break from all the planning."

There was some truth to what Lucifer was saying, however Miles could feel that something was... off. Not in a bad way but he can tell that they really want his company right now. No... not want, but need. This feeling was enough to put his snark away. The barely noticeable wobble in Lucifer's voice, the sudden rigidity in Michael's stance and even with how Gabriel isn't wanting to let go of him are the tells.

"Do you need me to come along to put my bags in my room, Sam?"

Even though Sam isn't close to the archangels like Miles is, he's still a hunter and a good reader of people. He could tell that him out of their sight isn't really an option right now.

"I don't," He gave a reassuring smile. "Oh, I'll text you mom's number so you can talk to her over the phone."

"Okay, see you later, Sam."

When Sam drove away, the archangels actually flew him to a different location. A forest clearing that had some geysers nearby. Even though there was a possibility that this was a public park, he had the feeling that they were still isolated enough to not be interrupted.

Gabriel still had a strong hold on his waist so he smoothed his hands over the arms. The archangel's arm muscles were twitching, a sign that he was holding back his strength, which is very appreciated. Gabriel is more than strong enough to crush him while his older brothers were stronger still.

"Big day, huh?" Was all he asked.

The only answer he got was all three of them hugging him and wings blocking his total view of the world around him. He didn't mind though, he knew that they were likely just so overwhelmed with talking to Amara. Their father and aunt had been away for so long that they became cold in their own ways, and right now it felt like they were drowning in feelings that they couldn't quite put into words.

Miles did nothing but keep reassuring them that they were fine and he's happy for them. It's all the encouragement and assurance they need for now.


	41. Choosing the Roles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do a bit of research about weddings themselves to figure out what exact roles there were involved. Movies aren't exactly the best source of info on this 😅

"Why do I feel like there's impending doom if I go through this door?" Miles asked when he saw Lucifer and Michael sprawled on the floor in the kitchen where Gabriel was sighing at them as he carried pies.

It's not as if they're physically tired, he doesn't think so at least. Although they could be exhausted mentally.

Mary and Lyra both met up for a lunch a week ago and had been talking nonstop about the upcoming wedding. In all honesty, it surprised him in a good way that his mom and Mary at least were civil with one another. He's not going to call them besties though, that is weird and a little fast, but at least they have a common goal in having a good plan for the event.

There really isn't much decorating since it's going to be in the vast open space of their backyard by the lake. However there are trees to be well taken care of by the banks that Lucifer actually planned on setting in as a surprise. 

Along with the grancy greybeard trees, there's going to be a line of forget-me-nots, which are a favorite flower shared by them all. The archangel was more than giddy to use the gardening tools that Miles had gotten him. For him, he found that gardening can be very relaxing and helps him with raging thoughts should they occur. 

Michael likes to read when this happens, and Gabriel likes to bake the sweets he loves so much. Miles took notice to all of these hobbies and decided to get them a gift.

For now though, Miles is curious as to what Michael and Lucifer are hiding from.

"Don't go out there," Lucifer said in a dramatic scared tone after he grabbed Miles' ankle. "The women are out there."

Gabriel snorted as Miles actually let out a belly laugh, earning a glare from the angels on the floor. While it was entertaining to see them be so dramatic like Gabriel, he is wondering what exactly they could be talking about outside.

"As someone who has braved most of my life with my mom," Miles gave his own dramatic flourish to tease them. "I will go out there so I can protect you from the scary women."

At the exact same time, the oldest archangels pouted like children and called him, "Bastard."

"You just now realized that?" Miles still teased with a raised brow.

Gabriel weaved himself between them, carrying a full cupcake pan. He then got a plate off the counter filled with a few fresh sandwiches and handed them to Miles, "Mind taking those out for me, sweet cheeks?"

Miles shook his head with a smile and headed out. This time his wings are showing since Mary now knows of them after accidentally walking in on him when he had a particular bad itch, but she wasn't surprised due to Lyra telling the whole story as to how she adopted him. It was a little awkward, but her sympathetic smile eased a weight off his chest.

When it comes to showing his wings to someone he isn't all that familiar with, there will always be that crushing weight until the reaction is finished.

The afternoon sun warmed the chill in the air so it was at least comfortable to be outside. Miles found the women at the gazebo looking toward the lake just talking and looking through a book.

"I come bearing gifts of lunch," he announced himself and sat the plate down on the small table they had set up. He then sat down next to his mom and took a peek at the book.

"Thank you, Miles." Mary said as she took one of the sandwiches. "We were talking about what food to get for the ones that can eat."

Lyra didn't miss a beat, "We all like barbeque so that might be the best choice. Mary told me her sons also like it."

He took a bite of his sandwich and nodded. He does love a good bbq ribs but it could end up being a messy wedding if that happens. Although cleaning is only a bitch when it comes to his wings, but he can at least hold back to where his wings won't get covered in barbeque.

"That sounds good." Miles leaned back, mindful of his wings. "At least we got all of the invitations out and finally decided on a specific date. All that's left is to choose who gets what role. I had no clue there were so many roles to a wedding."

"You'll do fine." Mary assured him. She remembered how nervous John was whenever they had their wedding years ago.

His mom chimed in, "You got us to help the process and narrow down the people."

Miles gave it thought still. There isn't too many people he knows like that to trust in any wedding, although it isn't difficult to think of Mary's sons since they had been a large part of his life. He just hopes that Dean wouldn't try to tear his face off.

He also knows that the archangels want either their aunt or Father to be the one to announce it. No one knows if Chuck, as he learned from the Winchesters that He calls Himself that, got the invitation. If He did, Miles likes to think that He at least read it. Some of the more personal invitations have personalized messages on them, and all three archangels have left a message for Him in it.

"Mary," Miles then asked. "I was wondering if you think Sam, Dean and Castiel would mind if they were part of the wedding."

Her eyes were full of amusement when he asked that. Honestly it was easy to figure that Miles would want them to be more than guests at the event, especially with how helpful Sam had been with him in the past. She's a bit surprised that he wanted Dean to really be a part of it but didn't question it.

"I think they would like that," she was honest with him. "They had an impact on your life aside from maybe disturbing your jobs."

A smile crossed his face at that. She wasn't totally wrong, but it gives him pause about Dean. He hoped the man wouldn't say no but he'd have to ask them. Something that he's going to do when they come over later that night, and he still will have to call Adam and see of he'd want to be a groomsman as well.

He's actually very excited to see where this goes.


	42. Being Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a time skip because this honestly has drawn out longer than it needed to 😅

Everything was coming together very smoothly and complete. At least to Miles it was, however he soon found out that his soulmates are apparently more worried about the wedding than he is. He knows they're worried about everything going perfect, but it took him making them sit their feathery asses down on the couch and massaging their wings to make them stop fretting for the day.

Eventually he got them to trust the women and their own decisions about the major things. To him, the main thing to worry about was what their suits were going to be like. Miles really liked his suit from the Christmas party, although he knew that wearing the same suit, especially for a wedding, wasn't ideal.

He'll likely ask Dean to help him out with that. If the man is done being in shock when Miles asked him to be his best man. Originally he had asked Mouser to be his best man, however the shifter declined due to him being nervous around the angels and demons that would likely be in attendance. It didn't hurt him that Mouser declined, he fully gets it. If he wasn't a soulmate to these three, then he too would be very uncomfortable around them as he was with Castiel.

With only the suits to decide and the waiting time til the date to come around, Miles felt beyond giddy and happy. Of course the women had to help him decide on people get what role, but that's okay with him.

It's going to be an odd wedding in itself, but what matters is that Miles and the archangels will be happy. Honestly he would've been fine if they never had gotten officially married, but he can't deny the feeling of being so special away. 

Is that how the couples he used to scoff at felt? Being special enough to make the promise of loving only them? Sure sometimes that promise doesn't last, but some eventually find that one.

Oh shit, he's becoming sappy again...

Miles was sitting on the couch, lost in these thoughts before coming back to himself. It was the dark of night and he's tired from fixing up the deck out by the lake but... he just couldn't sleep. It's not the first time Miles dealt with this but dammit it's annoying when it happens.

"Hey," a quiet voice from behind made him look over his shoulder. Seeing that it was again Lucifer, this time clothed. (He had a very long rant about that night when Luce was naked on his couch)

Miles smiled nonetheless and patted the cushion next to him. There was something up because of the slightly slumped form of the archangel. He likes to think that he can somewhat tell their tells without the bond's help from time to time.

When the archangel sat, Miles gently rubbed his knee in a comforting way, "Hi, Luce. Is something wrong?"

"Aside from you not being in bed with us?" Lucfier tried to be sly and coy, but that only caused Miles to raise a brow at him.

Lucifer looked away and huffed, "Fine, fine." He took a deep breath and leaned back against the couch but Miles stretched out his wing to be an extra cushion of comfort. "I... I had been thinking. Ever since the invitations went out. Do... do you think Dad got his?"

This was something that somewhat worried him when he brought up God and Amara. Well, he was more afraid of possibly being poofed away if Chuck thought that it was an offense rather than an invite, but he hasn't yet so he'll take that as a victory.

"If anyone can find Him, it'd be your aunt." Miles assured him. "It's up to your Dad if he wants to come or not. If He's not moved by the message you and your brothers put in, I can always kick His ass for you."

That caused Lucifer to snort and turn to the side to face Miles with a smile. Despite that there are tears welling up in his eyes before crushing Miles in a hug.

He yelped but relaxed in the hold while Lucifer silently cried in his shoulder. Miles folded his wings around Lucifer and let his cheek rest against the archangel's head. Nothing really needed to be said, and if it did, Miles just doesn't know what to say.

Lucifer tightened his grip whenever the feathers brushed against his own and whispered, "I just miss Him so much."

"I know, Luce." Miles whispered back trying to be as comforting as he can after planting a kiss into his hair. "You love your Dad, and I'm sure he knows that. We still have a while before the actual wedding. There's plenty of time to know Hos answer for sure."

If Chuck decides to skip out without so much as a letter, Miles will definitely find some way to kick His ass to oblivion. Does He even know how special He is to the archangels as well?

It hurts Miles to know that his lovers are in pain because of them missing their Dad. A pain he knows when it comes to his own mom. He'll do anything and everything in his power to help them.

They're his special ones, after all.


	43. The Big Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of Miles and his 3 soulmates! I will add on more stories/one-shots with him if inspiration hits and will tell if they're in connection to this or not. Or if you guys request him going through something.
> 
> Really though, from my heart, thank you everyone that read this. I know OC character fics aren't as popular here but it makes me happy y'all enjoyed Miles, even if I didn't exactly keep true to how his personality is. 
> 
> Again, thank you guys! You are all lovely and I hope you all are having a good and safe day! 💗💖

"Do I look fine?" Michael asked nervously for the... 100th time. Gabriel counted so he knows. And he just might smack his brother soon if he doesn't chill out.

Today is the big day that they will make it official with Miles in human terms. The four of them are excited and very nervous though Michael and Lucifer are the obvious ones of showing it. Miles is doing his best while having many pep talks with his mom. The archangels are speaking with their aunt to calm them down when they feel that the nerves are too much.

The backyard near the small lake was maybe the best choice of this venue ever. All the angels are there to witness the archangels bound themselves to their soulmate in mortal standards, and many more demons showed up than last expected. Crowley is making sure that the demons don't do anything stupid while Bethany does the same for the angels with Adam close to her side.

Sam and Mary were helping Lyra with seating when she wasn't with Miles, and setting up the food for anyone that wants to indulge themselves.

Dean is actually nervous as well, but more surprised that Miles would ever allow him to be the ring bearer. He thought it was a joke while also knowing that it really wasn't. He looked down to the rings and could very much tell that all the love and care was put into them. Sure they're the same as the first engagement rings they gave Miles, but they seem... more brilliant somehow.

The older hunter is somewhat jealous that someone like Miles has even found anyone to love him like he was an innocent human. Still, he's content knowing that Miles might not be such a problem on hunts anymore if they ever run into him again.

Sam, for his part, is extremely excited for Miles. Unlike his brother, he has seen a side to Miles that really doesn't show aside from his temper, so it wasn't a surprise when the thief began to confide in him.

After helping Mary and Lyra with the cake, he walked over to the worrying archangels and got Michael to stop fussing with his tie.

"You have to relax a little," Sam told the oldest angel. "You might ruin your suit otherwise."

"I can't help it."

Gabriel cut in, "Yeah you can, Mikey. We're all a little nervous, but think about how nerve wracking this is gonna be for Miles. Everyone is going to actually see his wings this time. That alone is a big deal."

"Indeed," Amara's voice reached their ears, and they all turned to see her smiling warmly to them. "This is a big step for him and for you three. You're handling it just fine though. I'm proud of you three."

Sam decided to let Amara handle her nervous nephews, but frowned a bit when he looked around. No sign of Chuck anywhere although that unfortunately didn't surprise him. It's always a hit or miss with the guy, and there was a hope that He would show up to His sons being wed. Whenever his eyes found Adam, he let a small smile show.

His younger brother is holding hands with Bethany as his free hand seemed to pet air. He knew, from what Miles kept slipping out, that Bethany is likely Adam's soulmate so he knows that his brother is actually petting a wing.

Another voice, Lyra's, was beside him. "Everyone and everything is ready, Sam. Poor Kiwi is very nervous with his wings."

"Kiwi?" Sam nearly laughed at the name but knew better than to let it be heard. He cleared his throat and told her, "I'll go and let them know. You and mom did an excellent job decorating the backyard though."

The shifter smiled, "The demons and other angels were nice enough to help. And yes, Kiwi is a nickname I gave Miles, and I'm sure you can guess why." She walked away to go back to her son and make sure that he isn't freaking out again.

It's show time.

* * *

The three archangels stood at the altar, oldest descending to the youngest, with Amara at the podium to make it official for her nephews. Castiel stood beside them as well, being their best man since they, and Miles, didn't trust anyone else so closely.

The outdoor weather was clear with the grancy graybeard trees standing proud and in full bloom with the various and colorful flowers Lucifer helped take care of. A gentle breeze carried the scent of all these flowers in the air filling the mood with a calm that relaxed everyone.

Whenever Lyra and Miles walked out, he suddenly became nervous and hyper aware of the eyes on him and his wings. Some of the eyes focused on the appendages while others were just on him.

Feeling his nervousness, Lyra gently squeezed his arm in reassurance as she walked him down the aisle. It helped him relax, although he held back a snort at the fact that it was _him_ being walked down. Not that he's complaining, it's just out of the ordinary. Besides, he's very sure that the trio wouldn't have been for being walked down anyways.

The best thing is that Gabriel didn't poof a dress on him, at least.

Sam stood at the end beside him with his own reassuring smile towards Miles, and Dean nodded with as well, holding the rings that were so carefully crafted and chosen.

Tears were threatening to fall out of Miles' eyes but he held onto them because they haven't even started yet! It would also be a tad embarrassing if he were to cry this early on.

Once everyone was settled, Amara began to speak with a slight commanding voice to gain and keep their attention, "Friends, family, and guests, today we are gathered here to witness a momentous event. The archangels and sons of God, Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel wed to Miles Lancaster, who not only has their love, but also is the soulmate to them."

At that Miles couldn't help but perk his wings up a little, and Amara now smiled as she continued. "Even though these four are soulmates to one another, they loved on a deeper connection. A connection that only forms when time is taken to actually know someone for who they are. And that is something to celebrate when a true love is formed. Normally I would ask for the soulmates to bind their grace and soul to one another, but it has already been done, so we will move on in the traditional human way."

She then looked to them and smiled, "Do you have any vows you'd like to share?"

"I do," Miles' hands were shaking as he shifted his weight. "You guys have to forgive me, I'm not used to this, like at all." It took a breath for him to relax enough and for his wings to stop shaking as well. A blush began to show itself on his face, getting a smile from the archangels.

"Well, I gotta say, I really never saw myself getting married, or having any kind of relationship because of my job and my wings. I thought I had my life figured out until I saw you three that night when I owed a favor in that warehouse and saw your wings. I... I'll admit, I thought I was going crazy, but the more you three visited me, I knew it was something more. I actually didn't know what love was on that degree until I spent time with you guys, and now I'm a sap but it's for the better. I love you three dorks. Always and forever."

The sap part earned him some chuckles everywhere, which actually helped his nerves. Sometimes laughing helps him in situations that are particularly emotional. It kind of gets his mind busy from how important this is, but Miles is still aware.

"Miles Lynn Lancaster," Gabriel said, making the human look up with a half hearted glare at the use of his middle name. The archangel ignored it and continued. "When we all met that night, I thought to myself ' _what a fine looking human'_ and our curiosity peaked when your wings were forced out. As we got to know you better, I felt myself regaining the confidence to make what I feel known to my brothers. If it wasn't for meeting you, I don't think any of us would've been able to really put those unsaid things to rest."

Lucifer then chimed in. "I wouldn't have been able to look my brothers in the eye and take responsibility for the things I have done."

"And you helped us understand one another." Michael now spoke. "If it wasn't for you, we would've been wary instead of reconnecting as brothers. As a family. All three of us love you, and will always love you."

By the end of that, Miles was fighting back tears at the vows. There are some things being unsaid but Miles didn't need to hear it all because he can feel it in the bond he shares with his lovers. The pure love was nearly blinding all of his senses in a way that made him feel as if he might suddenly combust. He's sure that the archangels wouldn't let that happen though.

Amara smiled fondly at them and nodded towards Dean. The hunter waltzed over with a slight smug expression at Miles as he held out the rings. For now the rings are together, completing the wing and infinity on Miles' finger. And he had a ring for them too, but to him they were subpar in comparison to the crafted rings on him, however the archangels didn't seem to mind.

Once the exchange of rings was finished, Amara spoke again with the same soft fondness of when she spoke with her nephews. "By all the power in me, and by the bonds you share, you are now mates. You may now share your kiss."

She had to say it like that since she knew that her nephews would slightly compete for the first wedding kiss. Usually the kiss would go to Michael first, but he allowed Gabriel to get the first kiss, likely because of him maybe complaining about Michael getting the first kisses from him.

Everyone around them began to cheer after Miles kissed Michael last, and it made him blush as a wing nearly moved to hide himself. He resisted that urge though and looked up to the sky after seeing an unusual light in his peripheral. He gasped, making the others look up as well.

In the daytime sky, colors exploded in a dance around the clouds, creating a show more or less. It was absolutely mesmerizing, but this unusual light show caused the archangels to tear up. Amara did as well and smiled.

"So you are watching after all, Brother." She muttered silently. Her smile never left because she knew that this was a way that He showed the rare approval.

This proved to her that her brother was trying to be there without causing too much of a scene.

* * *

Miles was teaching Michael and Lucifer the macarena dance with Gabriel laughing at how horrible Miles himself was doing. His wings kind of kept blocking his view because he was having such fun so he tripped once in a while.

Sam, Dean, Castiel, Mary and Lyra were sitting and chatting with some of the other guests. The demons and angels are actually very civil when not pissed off.

Adam and Bethany were also on the dancefloor, him teaching her the same dance with more fluidity than what Miles was achieving.

Off in the distance though, just on the other side of the lake, a figure stood with a smile on His face and tears welling up in His eyes at seeing His sons happy after all the eons of bullshit He put them through. He knows that trying to talk to them now isn't the best time, and He doesn't think He has any right to be there after being absent for so long, but... they all deserve happiness. It's why He rekindled the bonds.

One day He'll have the courage to talk to Hos sons, but for today, He is only watching and enjoying seeing the pure happiness from all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this one! I'm thinking of posting my stories on my quotev as well but on the fence about it. I love the cover thing, although it likes to glitch my phone at times -.-
> 
> This story might be on the back burner of updates since I really want to finish up Major Shortcomings and When Love Becomes More first, I just wanted to post this while the idea was fresh in my mind.
> 
> And Happy early Thanksgiving!! Be safe during travel and dinners, especially from the tiny hoomins (kids)


End file.
